Tyson's new life
by Kori'skitten
Summary: Now again the beyblade world is being threaten! And the everyone seems to be after the Beyblade diamond, but what is it? And how can it being chaos to the world? Read to find out! {warning, there is yaoi Tyka}
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own beyblade because if I did, I would be surrounded by Kai's dolls and other types of toys!  
  
Star Warrior: Okay this is my first fan fic so be nice, and The only person I own is Caitlyn, and it takes after the third season of Beyblade which probably none you know about... Anyway, there is this little guy with red hair, and I couldn't find his name, so I gave him a name!! And I hope you guys really like this!!  
  
Tyson 18 Caitlyn 17 Alex 17 1/2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ On to story!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On top of the built of city of Tokyo stood three figures, two males and on female. The tall one had blue wild bangs, and rusty colour eyes. He was known the Beyblade champ, even though he did quit bey blading a long time ago, but many people know him as kind heart boy, who never went to the Dark side on till one day, that had change it all....  
  
"Tyson Ganger is the winning!" Tyson stood in middle of the stadium as the fans roared all around him. He smirk as raise his hand holding his trophy. There figures in the shadow that watched him before disappearing into the darkness. Tyson looked for his friends, but couldn't see them. He was hurt, and he couldn't believe they did this to him. Now four years later, our story begins.....  
  
"Okay Caitlyn you take the one on the left and Alex you take the right one. The middle on is mine," smiled Tyson as the other two nodded and ran towards the demon. Tyson had a leather pants on with black long sleeve shirt and leather vest for protection as he swings his huge sword at the demon's head. The Demon dodges his attack as Tyson went at it again.  
  
The girl who was wearing leather body suit that had a tail to it. She also wore leather boots that went to her mid thin. She had dark blue hair with silver blend high lights, which was tired back into two buns on the side of her head. She jumped into the air and threw two metal boomerangs, which exploded, which they hit the demon.  
"How are you doing there Caitlyn?" asked Tyson. Caitlyn who was Tyson's cousin was a demon hunter and a neko jin, and she got Tyson to join her.  
"Pretty good Cousin! What about you Alex?" Caitlyn landed as the demon's body burn in it's purple fire.  
  
Alex was short and around 4' 10". He had red fiery hair, and had leather pant with one of the legs ripped off, which was his style. He also wore leather army boots, and leather sleeveless shirt, that was turtle neck. He took out a his machine guns and he start shooting the demons that came at him which were around his size.  
"Doing just fine Cat," he smiled as his white teeth shined as he looked at Caitlyn.  
"Watch out!" she yelled. Alex raise his eye brow as he turn around to see a demon jumping at him, but something smacked it to the ground and started to chew on it.  
  
"Thanks Sara!" smiled Alex in relieve. Sara was demon cat like Kirara in Inuyasha. "Oh gross! Sara!" Alex sighed as Sara ripped the head off the demon as the rest of it's body disappear into the purple fire. Alex shook his head as he went to go kill more demons. Caitlyn giggled as she threw her boomerangs. Tyson smirk as he went after a the big demons. All three of them had small swords to protect them if their main weapons was knocked out of their hand, but Caitlyn had a whip which she used to get to high places that she couldn't jump to.  
  
When one demon was standing on top of the built in the city of Tokyo at night when the all the lights were on as Tyson and his team stood across from it looking at it.  
"You guys aren't going to get way with this," hissed the demon.  
"Yeah? well I think we just did," said Tyson as the wind blew pass them.  
"As long as the Beyblade diamond still out there, we never give up!" growled the demon as he fell over.  
"Damn it, it's about time he shut ups," said Caitlyn who appear to be behind the demon. She had stick her sword into it's back as it began to burn in it's fire. She smiled as she got her sword back and walked over to Tyson. "Hmm, the beyblade diamond, when haven't we heard that before?" smiled Caitlyn.  
  
"Well, what ever it is, we well find and destroy it," said Tyson.  
"Yeah! And then the world well be safe!" smiled Alex. Tyson nodded as he cracked his neck.  
"Now lets go home and rest up because we all have jobs," he said weakly. Alex sighed as huge sweat drop appear on his head as he walked pass Tyson. Caitlyn walked over to the edge as she threw her whip to the next built which was under construction. The leather whipped wrapped itself around the beam as Tyson and Alex cling onto her. She jumped off the built, and when they got close to another beam they all let go and flipped onto different beams as they landed. Then they jumped down and Tyson notice that Caitlyn's outfit was ripped in some places.  
  
Tyson had a worried looked, but he walked over to the silver Corolla race model and got in with Alex as Caitlyn hopped on the navy blue motor cycle. She put on her helmet as Tyson said he would meet at home. She nodded as she began to speed off into the night.  
"Man dose that girl knows how to pull the moves," said Alex as Sara jumps into the window and sits on his lap, being back in kitten form.  
"Yeah well, you better be at work tomorrow," said Tyson as he started the car.  
  
Tyson dropped Alex off as Sara jumps onto his lap. They said their good byes before Tyson speed off again. He parks in a lot thats in front of a crystal like built. He walks in side and nods his head at the door man as he takes the elevator. After what seem to be forever he reaches his floor and walks over to 206. He opens the door and flicks the light on. Sitting in the living room is Caitlyn. She is wearing blue night grown that was slightly tight as she cleans her wounds.  
  
Tyson grew hard at the sight as he walked over Caitlyn. Sara jumped down from his shoulder and purred as she rubbed her head against Caitlyn's hip.  
"Hey there kitty," said Caitlyn as she turns to look at Tyson. He walks over to her and sits by her side.  
"So, did they bite you?" asked Tyson. Caitlyn shook her head as she told him they only scratched her.  
"But none of them were prison," said Caitlyn as Tyson stared at her. "Trust me, I deal with demons longer than you have Tyson." She press her forehead against his. Then she kissed his cheek. "Come on lets go bed," Caitlyn stood up as Tyson took her hand. He kissed it as he walked to his room and she walked to her own room. "Night Ty," she smiled before disappearing into her bedroom. Tyson sighed as he goes into goes his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Star Warrior: I hope you guys enjoy that!!! Tyson: sweet! I'm a demon hunter! Yay! But what are demons? Star Warrior: erm... you just fought some demons, and you don't even know what they are? Tyson shakes his head Star Warrior: Arg!... Caitlyn explain it to him, and mean plz R&R Caitlyn walks over to Tyson and whispers in his ear what are demons. Tyson: Really! They have big bust? Star warrior wonders what Caitlyn had told Tyson. 


	2. The Dream

Disclaimers: I repeat! I do not own beyblade... besides if I did would know how to draw a piture of tyson.... Mutters which I don't...  
  
Star Warrior: Okay I got two reviews! I'm so happy! Anyway the other charactures are going to make an appearences and I might even put some- Kai: Like hell your going to do that! I'm no sech mechine! I have limits to!! yells as he holds a script Star Warrior: Sighs Kai, what have I been telling for the past few weeks? Kai: Erm.... Yeah! I'm a total sex mechine with no limits! I don't even know what the word means! Tala: Of course you do Kai! You remember last night right? bounces eyebrows Kai: Blushes madly as Tala walks over to him and runs his hand down his body. Star Warrior: Hey! Save it for the show! And besides it's rated pg-13 not R!  
  
Tala: Yeahs that's only because you don't want your boyfriend to find out your an hentai! Grins Star Warrior: Glares at Tala as her eyebrow twitches Tala: Uh... Did I say Hentai! I mean an angel... yeah! An angel! Chuckles nervously as he quickly grabs Kai and runs off the stage Star Warrior: Hmm... stupid idiot... anyway onto the story!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Last few lines of last chapter~~~~~~  
He kissed it as he walked to his room and she walked to her own room. "Night Ty," she smiled before disappearing into her bedroom. Tyson sighed as he goes into goes his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Onto Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~  
  
He takes off the vest, and the shirt to relieve some scars on his well tone back. He didn't brother to turn on the lights because the full moon filled his room with it's pale light. He looks at them in the mirror and sighs at them. They were from fighting demons, but one scar wasn't. It was across his arm, and had never healed as well as the others did. He growled at that memory as he creepy into his mind.  
"Stupid blades," he walked over to the king size bed and fell onto it. It felt soft under his sore muscles as the silk sheets and blankets made it better. Fighting demons wasn't no easy job because he had to show no fear, which wasn't hard, because his fears had came true. He turned over and stared at the ceiling.  
  
He reach for the remove that laid on his bed. He press the button as a stereo turn on in the corner of the bedroom. It switch CDs, to one that Tyson always like to hear after a battle with demons. He set the remove down and continues to stare at the ceiling on till his eyes began to feel heavy. When they finally closed, his head fell to the side as he began to dream...  
  
"Tyson... Oh Tyson, wake up Ty!" came a little girls voice. Tyson groaned as he open his eyes to see Caitlyn sitting on top of him wearing a summer's dress. "Heh, it's about time, come on everyone is waiting!" she said excitedly as she jumped off of him. Tyson slowly sat up, and saw he was laying on hill by the river. He was wearing blue jeans with a yellow shirt and red vest; an outfit he used to wear when he was young. He wonder where he was.  
"Tyson hurry up!" came another female voice. Tyson turn his head to see Hilary wearing her white skirt and pink top. "Everyone is waiting for you," she grumble at him. He blinked in confusion.  
"Come on Tyson we don't want to make them wait any longer," smiled Caitlyn as she and Hilary began to run. Tyson smiled as he stood up and ran after them.  
  
In time he reach a stadium which he stopped at stared. He looked up at it and heard Hilary calling his name.  
"Arg! I'm coming!" he growled as he went inside the built. Inside were bunch of kids his ages holding beyblades. "What's going on?" he wonder as he looked around.  
"Hey Tyson, it's about time you should up," Tyson looked to where the voice was coming from and it was Max, and others. He looked at them slightly confused.  
"What are you standing there for? We have a match!" Kai said coldly. Tyson smiled as he ran over to them.  
  
"Hey, I was just thinking this was just a dream," said Tyson as Ray and Max gave him weird looks.  
"A dream? Oh yeah, I understand what you mean. Many people dream of this moment," smiled Ray.  
"But, that's not what I meant..." said Tyson, but Max had dragged him to the arena. The lights blinded him for a moment, but he got his vision back. The seats were filled and as Jazz began to speak into the mike and talk about the match.  
  
Tyson was standing beside the dish as someone stood across from him. And in his right hand was his launcher, with his blade.  
"What? what is it?" he looked at it. "Dragoon? no you were destroy..." An image of Kenny talking to him about his blade. "And everyone left me..." Another image of Ray, Max, and Kai turning their backs to Tyson as they walked away. "And... Caitlyn got really hurt!" Then image of Caitlyn in the hospital all bandage up. "Then... they started to attack me..." The image of Kai shooting his beyblade at Tyson as Ray and Max did the same. "Then we fight..." An Image of Kenny and Hilary were arguing with him saying it was his fault.  
  
"What's going on!" he yelled as someone came up to him and punched him. It was Kai, and looked slightly upset. (A/N: When has he not?)  
"What do you think you are doing?" he growled. Tyson looked shock.  
"Me? I should be asking the question!" growled Tyson.  
"No! We shouldn't have not trust you," said Ray. Tyson looked at him.  
"Trust me! You guys attack me!" yelled Tyson.  
"So, that's how it is... you blame everyone but yourself," said Max. Tyson growled as he stared at Max.  
"Are you guys are out of your minds!" Tyson was going to go over to them, but he was stop of a ring of fire. Kai, Ray, and Max walked away from him. "Hey! Wait! Kenny! Hilary!" He turn and saw them. Kenny shook his head in shame as he walked away with Hilary following. "Hey! You guys can't leave me! Wait!"  
  
"Tyson!" Tyson stopped. He knew that voice and it was crying out for him. He slowly turned around and gasped. Alex and Caitlyn were being killed by fire as Caitlyn cried out for him. "TYSONNNNNN!"  
  
Tyson quickly shot up and bang foreheads with someone. He groaned as he leaned back onto his arms.  
"Arg! Tyson you idiot! If your going to wake up, then wake up! Don't shot up and smack heads with me!" groaned a sweet voice. Tyson shook his head and saw Caitlyn wearing her night gown staring at him as she rubbed her forehead. "Here, you have phone call, it's from the office," said Caitlyn as she held the cordless in her hand. Tyson quickly took her from her and held to his ear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Star Warrior: I think that was pretty good nightmare of his past even though I do say it my self! ^-^ Caitlyn: Erm.... yeah anyway.... Why am I sitting on his lap, wearing a almost see through nightgrown? Tyson: It's see Through? Star Warrior: See! It his to naive to notice a hot sweet ass babe almost nakied sitting on his lap to do anything! Tyson: I'm not dumb! Besides.... it's not really see through.... even the ass is pretty good Smack Tyson: You know, I should learn to keep my mouth shut Has a red hand print on his right cheek Alex: Yay Man, and plz R&R and vote for having my name change or keeping as it is 


	3. Tyson's life

Disclaimers: I repeat! I do not own beyblade... besides if I did would know how to draw a piture of tyson.... Mutters which I don't...  
  
Star Warrior: Anyway, sorry for the last afternoon updates... It's because I have school and drivers ed!! and I also have a life Tyson: Yeah right Smirks Star Warrior: Hey, I was wondering... who is going to miss you when your dead? Tyson: uh..... Caitlyn: If I were you, I would run Tyson quickly rans off as Star Warrior smiles Star Warrior: anyway... onto important matters! Like the story!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Last few lines of last chapter~~~~~~  
Tyson quickly shot up and bang foreheads with someone. He groaned as he leaned back onto his arms.  
"Arg! Tyson you idiot! If your going to wake up, then wake up! Don't shot up and smack heads with me!" groaned a sweet voice. Tyson shook his head and saw Caitlyn wearing her night gown staring at him as she rubbed her forehead. "Here, you have phone call, it's from the office," said Caitlyn as she held the cordless in her hand. Tyson quickly took her from her and held to his ear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Onto Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tyson Granger speaking... Uh-huh... I thought the reports were already finish!... I see, stupid idiot... Fine! I'll be there in 20 minutes." Tyson press the button to hang up the phone as he handed to Caitlyn and went over to clothes.  
"So?" she asked.  
"John forgot to the do the reports, which Lisa had lost and I need to get them new ones," said Tyson as he threw on white long sleeve shirt.  
"But Ty! Today was suppose to be your day off, you promise me!" said Caitlyn.  
"I know, I know, but these fuckers don't know how to use a computer," Tyson slipped on his socks as he kissed Caitlyn. "We well have lunch together, I promise you that! Bye!" He waved at her as he put on his tie and ran out the door. Caitlyn groaned as she sat on his bed. Sara hopped onto the bed as well and meowed at Caitlyn.  
"Well, I guess it's just us again Sara," said Caitlyn as she looked down at the black kitten. Sara meowed as Caitlyn smiled. "Hey, what to say we have some pancakes eh?" Sara meowed again as Caitlyn giggled. "Okay, come on baby, if daddy won't stay, we well have some to our selves!"  
  
Tyson waited for the elevator and growled as he pound the door before taking the stairs. When he took the stairs the elevator door had open, with a very confuse looking door man. He shrugged as he closed the doors and continues his way down. Tyson looked at his digital watch and swore under his breath as he jumped over the railing and ran throw the doors, which lead to the main area of the apartments. He ran to wards the door saying bye to the another door man who had dirty blonde hair.  
"Oh Master Tyson!" called the man. Tyson stopped and looked at the guy. "Caitlyn had called saying she will bring lunch to the office."  
"Alright, thanks James!" said Tyson as he turn left to wards the parking a lot.  
  
He took out a his keys from his leather pants which he had forgot to change and growled as he pressed the started button to start the Black Fire bird a 2007 model, which had faster then any police car on earth. He open the door and got in as he set the keys to the side and backed up as he looked in his review mirror making sure not to run over any children. When he was out in the street, he waved at the elderly woman, who waved back.  
"Miss Samson, are we still on for that tea tomorrow?" yelled Tyson as the old woman nodded. "Cool! see then!" smiled Tyson as he speed off down the busy street.  
  
Through the years, Tyson had learn to respect the old because he grandfather had gave him good whooping, and Miss Samson was their neighbour, who had many grand children visiting her, so she sometimes asked Caitlyn and Tyson to help her. They would usually get paid or have tea with the old woman. She was also one of Tyson's grandfather's friends, who keeps an eye on him, so Tyson had to be nice to her no matter how many times she pinch his cheek. After the visit, Tyson would usually got lock himself in the builds gym room where he would scream and swear and punch the punching bag. It was his way of getting ride of his anger, Caitlyn would usually sit on the side reading a book as Tyson had his childish temper tantrums.  
  
Tyson wasn't no bum, scratching bits of pennies he had, to get food. He was loaded, because his mother had own some kind of toy company, and gave it to Tyson, to look after. At first, Tyson wasn't used to being boss, but being with his cousin Caitlyn had changed that. She owned beyblade company, and was a part-time writer. She was used to being the boss because her Brother and Sister had took care of the hard stuff which Tyson had handed over to his father and uncle, but he still had to go the office and do reports and having meetings, and check the sights where company had grew.  
  
Tyson was also training to be a child doctor over the internet, he doesn't know why, but he loves children. He was a kid at heart, but he hates being around adults and when Caitlyn had reach her time of month. She would act more mature and usually sends him over to Alex's to stay. She came more sensitive like she was pregnant or something, which kind of freak Tyson out, so that's why he was usually sent to Alex's because he would come up with the crazies ideas on how she could got pregnant.  
  
When reach his built, he sighed as he got out of the car and walked over to the door.  
"Good morning Mr. Granger," said a pretty blonde as she walked pass him.  
"Hi," he said as he enter the elevator, and press the button to the floor where his office was at. He stood in the elevator listening techno as a young woman beside would check him every time she got.  
"So... You worked here long?" said the woman.  
"Actually, I own the company, so basically I'm your boss," smiled Tyson as he looked over to the woman. She smiled back as her light brown hair bush her shoulders and her green eyes glitter.  
"Is that so, name is Mandy," she said softly as she leaned over to show Tyson her breast. Tyson got the view, but he didn't like it much because when women found he own a company or he was their boss. They would usually get to woo him.  
  
He was used to seeing pretty faces, and nice figures since Caitlyn had a body which made all women and men drool over. Sometimes, he wished they wouldn't look so much. When he reach his floor, the woman gave him a quickly kiss and handed her phone number to him asking him to call him. He sighed as he walked off and Had Lisa, who was a dirty blonde hair woman, that had blue eyes. She knew Tyson's father and had guess Tyson would be the same, but was wrong. Tyson didn't like work, well as long as there was children around; he would be fine.  
  
"Uh, Tyson... Did you know you have-"  
"Yeah! I know, it's going to be one of the those days... I can't believe I forgot to change my pants," mutter Tyson as Lisa looked him over.  
"Well, you don't looked that bad Tyson," smiled Lisa as they enter his office, He walked over to the closet which he had to get built in. "Now, if I'm right, Sandy should have phone you about the reports, and the meetings-"  
"Meetings? I thought I was only printing those reports you guys wanted nobody said anything about meetings!" said Tyson as he growled under his breath.  
"Yes, well the meeting is after lunch, it seems that Caitlyn had called and told us not to brother you over your lunch break," said Lisa. Tyson looked at Lisa as he remove his shirt. Lisa turned around as Tyson change.  
"Yeah well, lets say it better to talk to her then to me," said Tyson as he told Lisa it's okay for her to look. He was wearing white long sleeve shirt, that was slightly tight, and it showed his tone chest and arms as he wore black trainers and base ball cap backwards.  
  
"Okay, lets see," Tyson turn on the computer as he went through couple of disks as someone knocked on his door. He grunted at it as Lisa went to open it.  
"Yo Boss man! The game factory in New York has called about Night wonders having a glitch!" said Alex, who was wearing a light blue business suit.  
"What? No! No! don't come to me with problems!" whined Tyson as he fell back into his leather incline chair. He held his face in his faces as he control his temper.  
"They are saying the system is being taking over by a virus," said Alex.  
"Arg, fine, fine, send Jason there, he should know what to do about it. He is one of our best hackers," said Tyson as he looked up at the two.  
  
Alex nodded as he disappear out of the office as Lisa asked him about the reports.  
"Oh ya! The reports just a second," Tyson turn to face his computer as he began to type and press the print button. "Alright, it's all there, and you guys better not loose this time," said Tyson as he handed the reports over to Lisa who nodded as she left the office. Tyson sighed as he stared up at the ceiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tyson: Awe! How come I have to work? BBT: looks at Tyson Tyson: What? Star Warrior: Tyson.. your just plate weird an- Miss D: Hey! How come there is no Sesshomaru and Kagome going on in the story? Star Warrior: what the heck are you doing here? Miss D: We are suppose to do a Inuyasha fic! But no! You go running off with the Blade Breakers!  
  
Star Warrior: I'm very sorry people but I a child to take care off Miss D blinks as she wonders what is going on. Then when Star Warrior walks ove rot her and pcisk her up. She starts screaming her head off like manic. Caitlyn: Anyway... Please Read and Review ^-^ 


	4. The Talk with Cathal, and the Bey blade ...

Caitlyn: Hello reviews, sorry to say but it seems that Star warrior is busy with Miss D known as kid, and the rest of the gang is out having coffee! And I got stuck staying here! At the threater!  
  
Sara: Welll, you aren't total alone  
  
Caitlyn: Wow! My kitty just talk! ^-^  
  
Sara: What? your not surprise? -_-  
  
Caitlyn: Why should I be! *hugs Sara* ^-^ I wove you!  
  
Sara:*hugs back* I wove you too!  
  
Dragoon: Awe! Look at the cute sence, anyway Star Warrior doesn't own Beyblade, because she if she did. She wouldn't be writing this fic, but then again.... She odd that way.... -_-' On to the story!!  
  
Caitlyn and Sara are still huging Dragoon: O.o  
  
Kai: And I'm not a sex machine!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Last few lines of last chapter~~~~~~  
Alex nodded as he disappear out of the office as Lisa asked him about the reports.  
"Oh ya! The reports just a second," Tyson turn to face his computer as he began to type and press the print button. "Alright, it's all there, and you guys better not loose this time," said Tyson as he handed the reports over to Lisa who nodded as she left the office. Tyson sighed as he stared up at the ceiling  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Onto Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~  
  
At that moment, Caitlyn was staring at the ceiling as well. Sara meowed at the door bell rang. Caitlyn giggled as she flipped her self onto the coffee table because she hanging upside down on the leather couch. She was wearing white sweat pants with a over size white shirt, which was Tyson. She looked through the hole and saw it was the mail man. She smiled lightly as she looked down at Sara before opening the door.  
"Miss Granger?" said the mail man.  
"Yes, can I help you?" asked Caitlyn.  
"We have package here for you, and I need you sigh this," said the mail man as he handed her the clip board. Caitlyn smiled as she took the clip board. She sighed her name on it and handed back to the mail man as he gave her the package. They nodded as Caitlyn closed the down and mail man went over to elevator and closed the door.  
  
He quickly change form into a man with short spiked purple hair, wearing a business suit. He cracked his neck as the elevator doors open to the lounge. He smiled and nodded at the elder old woman who enter the elevator. He walked out of the apartments, and looked up at the built.  
"Hmm, you well soon learn young one, but in the mean time let the spites protect you," he whisper before disappearing in a blink of an eye. James the door man, was little scared and confused as he shook the feeling off.  
  
"Sara! Guess what! We got a package!" The black kitten raced over to into the kitchen and jumped onto the stools as Caitlyn pulled herself a stool from the kitchen table over to the island, where she set the fancy gift wrapped package. She sat down on the stool and rest her chin onto the table. "I wonder who it's from?" Sara meowed. "Really? You think so?" Sara nodded. "Hmm... But he has been dead for a least five years... Why would I get something from his will so late?" wonder Caitlyn. Sara meowed. "Yeah, I guess your right, it took us about year for government to let us see mother's will..." Caitlyn stared at Sara as she looked back.  
  
"I barely knew my parents... They were always busy with the company or something else," Caitlyn scratched the top of Sara's head. "Your the next best thing to my mother, your so protective, nice, kind... Anyway..." Caitlyn sat up as Sara stared at her. "Arg! I don't know what to do? Should I open it? or wait for Tyson to come home?"  
"Mew, meow, mow, mow, mow," said Sara.  
"Excellent idea Sara! Heh, I wonder what I would be like with out you?" smiled Caitlyn as she checked her blue watched. "Ah! I'm going to be late! And I don't even have lunch yet!" Caitlyn quickly ran to her bedroom as Sara watched before she walked over to the packaged.  
  
Sara tilled her head as she walked around the package getting a good examination of it. She stopped and poked it with her paw. As she poked it, it began to glow a golden colour, and the sealed on the ribbon had caught her attention as her eyes widen. Then a glass on a counter had fell over and rolled off and smashed onto the floor. Sara quickly turn to the window was that open. The wind blew the see through white curtains, that stars and moons on them. She hissed at it as she slowly backed away from it. Then she did a back flipped and rush to Caitlyn's bedroom when she heard the shower being turned on.  
  
On the other side of the built was young man, with pale silver hair that was gel back and went to his shoulder. He had white skin, as his leather trench coat hugged his figure.  
"Hmm, Sara... What are you doing with such a pathetic human? Huh?" Smirked the man as he jumped over to the apartment. He landed with his arms open as the tip of his right foot touching the roof and his left foot resting well against it. He slowly turned around to see the busy street below. "Hmm, you think this human can bring you happiness?" He saw Caitlyn running out of the built and over to the parking lot wearing summer dress. "I didn't you know you were a wake Dragoon," The young man turned around to come face to face with a blue glowing young man, who had white t-shirt on and black trainers with blue base ball cap backwards as his wild bangs poked out and his long blue hair fell down his back like a tail of a dragon. Beside the him was a teen girl in a school uniform, that glowed green. She had shoulder length hair that was wavy, as her cat like ears poked out from the top of her head and her bushy tail dance in the breeze of the wind.  
  
"And You are?" asked the young man as the girl stepped forwards.  
"Names Lady cat," smiled the girl as she got ready to fight, but Dragoon put his hand out in front of her.  
"What do you want Cathal? You know Sara sense your present. I would leave be fore she comes back," he said coldly.  
"Heh, what's a demon cat going to do to me?" smiled Cathal.  
"I thought I smelted a rat, or more like a bat," Cathal was shock to hear the voice as he slowly turns around. He standing on the edge was a woman with long golden hair that floating up in the air, as a golden cloth was wrapped around her body like a towel as she was protected by golden glow. "Cathal, you vampire, what are you doing here?" hissed Sara as she slowly made her way over to Dragoon and Lady cat.  
  
"Heh, when was there rule for me not allow to see my dear friend Sara, come on, your not still mad at about it... Are you?" Cathal gulped as he looked at Sara.  
"Look Cathal, I have already chosen my master, and if smell you around here again, your going to wish that you never seen the light of day," she said coldly as she hissed.  
"Look Sara, you know the Keeper is the key to the diamond Beyblade! Which can bring great darkness or the light. The elders where fools to think humans, bit breast, and demons can get along. You know that!" he growled at her.  
"Yes, I know about the elders, and with my master's new technology, we find them before you would," She hissed.  
"Fine then, but remember... All the elements are hard to control with one master."  
  
With that Cathal jumped into the air and dissolve into bats as he disappeared. Dragoon and Lady cat sighed in relieve as they began to return to apartment.  
"By the way, why are you two out of the medallions?" Dragoon and Lady cat both stopped as they slowly turn around to look at Sara.  
"Erm, we sense some evil, so we thought-"  
"That's enough! You know very well the elders would be upset if they found out you were sneaking around in the world of our masters," said Sara as she slowly turn to look at them. She rolled her neck as she cracked it. "Now, if you guys still out here when I come back, you are going to do some training," She said before she disappear into her golden light.  
  
"Oh great, what we just need, more training from the high Guardian, besides this is our fault!" said Lady cat as Dragoon looked down at her.  
"My fault! You the saying, I sense some evil! Lets go be some super hero! "Dragoon said in a high pitch voice he rolled his eyes.  
"Hey! I least I have medallion that's liveable! Your smell like a task can!" yelled Lady cat. Dragoon growled as he argued with the cat girl on till she pulled out some pictures that held teen girl like herself, but had red glow to her. She had long waist length silky hair, and ruby eyes, and pale skin. The girl was sitting on a bed with silk sheets, and wearing a almost see through pink night grown. "Anyway, as me and Dragon G was cleaning and fixing your medallion, I found these pictures of Dranzer laying on the floor dirty and all sticky." Dragoon began to sweat. "You know, these seem to be the pictures that I and Lady Dranzer had took together," said Lady cat.  
  
There was picture of the girl laying on the bed with innocent look as she was wearing the same night grown in the first one. The third one had the girl, with her hair pulled back into a pony tail, and wearing a leather bra and short shorts as her leather boots reach to her mid thin. She held a whipped in her hand as she gave the camera a naughty look.  
"Erm... really? I don't know where they came from, heh," he said nervously.  
"Really? Hmm, well when ever we see Dranzer, I give back these pictures. She probably worried about them," said Lady cat as she looked at them.  
"Yeah worried... Heh, maybe we should return to our medallions huh?"  
"Sure," smiled Lady cat as she patted Dragoon's arm. Dragoon sighed in relieve as he followed Lady cat. "Oh by the way Dragoon, have you seen my photo album?" (A/N: Heh, that naughty boy Dragoon! I wonder where he gets it from... *giggles*)  
  
~*~  
  
Driving up to a Russian Mansion, was a silver pwefromances car. It parked in the drive way and out stepped out was a silver spiked up hair man. He was wearing a grey business suit and had leather suitcase in his hand. He cracked his neck as he moved it to the sides.  
"Oh Man, I never want to go through a day like that again," he said coldly. A tall red head, came out from the other side wearing a blue suit as he went over to the other man's side.  
"Heh, I guess you didn't enjoy all those women staring at you and drooling if I must say," smiled the red hair as his hair was slightly spiked up with his bangs. He wore wearing glasses which made him look smart. "Well, we are home, aren't we Kai?" giggled the red head. Kai jerked a smiled as he went after the red head.  
"Hey! come back here Tala!" Tala ran inside the mansion with Kai close behind him. Tala quickly took off his shoes and his sports coat as he ran into the living. Kai did the same thing as he dropped his suit case and quickly pinned Tala to the floor.  
  
He smiled as he began to kiss up and down Tala's neck. Tala moaned softly on till the voice had stop them.  
"Excess me Sirs, but you have a letter," said the butler who looked to be in his middle ages. He walked over to Kai, who was saddle up on Tala's waist. Kai took the golden colour envelope and ripped it open. He took out the letter and quickly read it over. Tala sat up as he saw the surprise expression on Kai's face. He also notice that Kai had read the letter over again.  
"Thanks William, that would be all for now," the butler nodded as he left the room.  
"Well... what is it Kai?" asked Tala.  
"It's an invitation to a Bey Blade show," he said quietly.  
"Oh.... So are we going to go then?" wonder Tala as Kai stood up and walked over to the fire place. He stared at it as it's warm glow dazed over his face. Tala sighed as he stood up and walked over Kai. He rubbed his back. "It's not your fault Kai."  
  
"Yes it is!" Kai stared at Tala as Tala looked back. Kai growled in frustration as he walked over to the red velvet couch. He held his temple with his right hand as his left arm rest against his knee. "Hmm, lets see, it's been about four years... How can go back? When I hurt someone so dear to me?" wonder Kai as he looked up at Tala, who had a puzzled look. "See! Even you don't know what to do!" Kai saw sadness in Tala's eyes. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can go to this Bey blade show," Kai dropped the letter as he stood up. Tala walked over to him.  
"It's alright, come on, lets get some sleep, it been a hard day," said Tala as dragged Kai up the red carpet stairs.  
  
Then a pale hand came and picked up the letter. It was a teen girl with long red hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. She wore a white tang top with black trainers that had a red strip on the side. She looked over the letter as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
"Why! Why does he have to do this to me!" She cried out as she held herself. Man, who had glowed purple came out of the shadows. He wore black leather pants with a white muscle shirt. He had long black silk hair that was pulled back into a pony tail that was lower that the teen girl's and his eyes were purple, that had a softness of as feather.  
"Hmm, Well, you know how things are," he said roughly.  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! I hate it! I hate it all Black Dranzer!" She hissed as she came to face with her twin brother. He looked down at her as he raise his eye brow. "I just don't understand..." She mutter softly as she stared down at the red carpet.  
  
"You know, we don't have time to worry about this Bey blade show, we have to get ready for the attack that comes," said Black Dranzer as he walks over to the front door. Dranzer rolled her eyes as she followed Black Dranzer. They walked through the door and stared into the darkness as the snow fell softly. "Hmm, they are near, be ready," he said softly as he reaches into his coat. Dranzer rolled her shoulders back as she took a deep breath. Then at the moment, dark figures with horns appear before the mansion slowly walking over to it. Black Dranzer used his black fire arrows on the demons as they disappear in their purple fire.  
  
Dranzer closed her eyes as she raise her hand to her face. Then she quickly flicked it to the right, which her nails gave off spikes as they pinned the demons in the neck, making them die in their fire. At that second, Dranzer's nails grew longer as she ran towards the pack of demons as Black Dranzer cover her back. She jumped up into the air spinning as she cuts the demons that were in her way. She landed with her left arm touching the ground as her ass stick up in the air because her legs were spread apart. She quickly spin around to kicked the demon that came at her. She flipped onto her feet as she threw punches left and right.  
  
Black Dranzer on the other hand just stood where he was shooting at demons like they were nothing. He smiled as he shot a demon in the dead behind him as he headed to wards Dranzer, but when a pack of demons were running to wards him, he held him his hand which they all stopped.  
"Now, now, I thought this is was going to be a fair fight?" He turn his head left to look at them. "But I guess not," He clench his hand into a fist which all the demons disappear into dust. When was at Dranzer side, he began to tell her his plan. "You know Lady Dranzer, we have to find out why these Demons are coming after our masters," said Black Dranzer.  
"How? You heard Kai, he barely never changes his mind," said Dranzer as she kicked a demon under the chin which broken it's neck.  
"Yes, but there is more than one was to manipulate a person," smiled Black Dranzer.  
"Ooo, getting back with your bad side Bro?" asked Dranzer.  
"You can say that, but I rarely think Tala as a master, even though the elders to say we should chosen a master to protect, but you know his always has Wolborg" said Black Dranzer, Dranzer nodded as she picked up a demon and threw it into the trees.  
"So, your plan is manipulate my poor master's lover, to taking us to the bey blade show, and hoping to get information on these Demons attacks?"  
"You just read my mind," smirked Black Dranzer.  
"Alright, I'm in as long as I don't have to hear moaning." Black Dranzer chuckled as went attacking bunch of demons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Star Warrior: Alright shut up! Already! I will do the stupid fanfic!  
  
Miss D: Good, now in the mean time... what is this about?  
  
Star Warrior: It's about Demons, Bit Beast, and Humans living in the same world which can't be done unless everything is pure by the Keeper  
  
Miss D: Interesting...  
  
Caitlyn: Tell me why again am I appear to be a slut in this clip?  
  
Tyson: *is drooling at Caitlyn*  
  
Star Warrior: Erm.... take it out with them! *she points at the blade breakers*  
  
BB: O.O  
  
Caitlyn:*she glares at them as she gose and chase after them*  
  
BB: *Ray carries Tyson as they run for their lives*  
  
Star warrior: heh, I love being boss ^-^  
  
Sara: -_-' right..... Anyway Please R&R! 


	5. The Talk of the bit breast! Mawhahahaha!

Star Warrior: Hello Ppl! I'm sorry I haven't updated in while, but we had this thing at school and between males and Females! I think I do something like that in my story? What do say guys?  
  
BBT: *Is tired up with duck tape on their mouths as Kenny stares at Hilary with hearts in his eyes*  
  
The Girls (Aka: Caitlyn, Hilary, Mairah, and Emily): Sounds good! *The White tigers are chained up and geting held over a pit filled with tigers as the All star team is tired and held over a huge pot with green stuff boiling*  
  
Tyson: *Has eaten the tape* Come on Baby! Won't me let me out!  
  
Caitlyn: Ya, in a million years buddy! Not what atfer you did!  
  
The girls: What did he do?  
  
Caitlyn: He looked at other women! And I'm in enages with him as well!  
  
Star Warrior: You are? o.o But aren't you guys cousins?  
  
Mairah: Actually, it's very common for families to marry their children off with their distance cousins in China and Japan! ^-^  
  
Star Warrior: I see.... -_-: Damn lucky I don't live in Japan...  
  
Tyson: Come on Baby! I will do anything! And I mean anything! I will let you whipped me and bite me!!!!  
  
Caitlyn: Really? You would!  
  
Tyson: Oh ya!!! ^__________^  
  
Hilary: You seem to a but happy for kind of thing  
  
Caitlyn: Ya he does.... okay girls give ideas to torture him! *they all huddle up*  
  
Dragoon: *Runs by* Star Warrio- AH! *is pinned down by Dranzer*  
  
Dranzer:Ha! I got one! Now six more to go!  
  
Sara: Well sicne everyone is busy with their male and female thing... I'll do the disclaimers. *takes a deep breath as she clears her throat* Star Warrior doesn't own beyblade, and she also got the idea of the bit breast being human from another chick... I think it's was chibi story... Anyway on to the chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Last few lines of last chapter~~~~~~  
"Ooo, getting back with your bad side Bro?" asked Dranzer.  
"You can say that, but I rarely think Tala as a master, even though the elders to say we should chosen a master to protect, but you know his always has Wolborg" said Black Dranzer, Dranzer nodded as she picked up a demon and threw it into the trees.  
"So, your plan is manipulate my poor master's lover, to taking us to the bey blade show, and hoping to get information on these Demons attacks?"  
"You just read my mind," smirked Black Dranzer.  
"Alright, I'm in as long as I don't have to hear moaning." Black Dranzer chuckled as went attacking bunch of demons. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Onto Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heh! Watch me do a 360!" A teen girl with shoulder length purple hair, wore baggy green army type pants, but she had boxers underneath, which showed. She also had green type bikini stop, with a long green and purple scarf around her neck. She had a what appear to be a green winter headband around her head as her hair spiked up, with breads falling down. (A/N: Example on what this girl would look like, FFX-2 That blonde hair girl, I can't remember her name, but it's that style.) The girl rode up the ramp and flew in the air as she did a tailspin on the skateboard she had.  
  
"Not bad Draceil, but maybe you should shaped up your move a bit," smiled the young man. He had blonde short blonde hair, which was spiked up, as he wore white t-shirt, and shorts with flowers on it. He was well tone like the teen girl.  
"I say, Draceil, you have improved, but shouldn't be in our medallion? Or can we at least go to the library?" Asked a tall slim man. He had orange messy hair, with wore orange pants, with a white dress shirt that had an orange tie. His glasses had added to his look. "Now we have to be training our minds, and I think Tryhorn needs some studying to do," said the man as he looked over to the teen boy. He had green hair, was messy, and wore light long sleeve shirt, with blue jeans as he body glowed green.  
  
"Awe! Come on Trygator? Can't we have a little fun?" Said Tryhorn as he went ramming into the dummy as man with silver hair is and crystal blue eyes held it. He wore muscle shirt, with blue jeans as he smiled down at Tryhorn.  
"Now Tryhorn, you know better then to disobey your brother," he said softly.  
"Awe, but Trypio!" whined Tryhorn. Trypio laughed as he rusted up Tryhorn's hair as Trygator came over to them.  
"Look Trypio, I know you care about the boys future, but should be training like our masters did, and besides, I don't think fooling around is one of them," Trygator looked over his shoulder and saw that Draceil and the young man were both skate boarding. "Arg, and the things I do for this team," he groaned as he walked over to the shelf of books.  
Trypio shook his head as he went over to Draceil and the young man. They both flipped up on to the ground beside them.  
"What's up Trypio?" smiled the young man. Draceil smiled as well, but she sense something evil. She wonder what it is as she followed the feeling.  
"Oh nothing much Trygle, but Trygator is right, we need to work on our brain muscles," said Trypio. Then Tryhorn joined the conversation as an argument broke out. Trygator sighed as he looked up at them and notice that Draceil was heading to wards something in the shadows.  
  
"Yes, come closer my dear," whisper a voice as Draceil fell weak to it. A hand poked out from the shadows as it reached for Draceil.  
"Water smash!" A wave of water came and cut off the thing's hand off as it growled. "Draceil get away from that thing!" growled Trygator. Draceil shook her head as she backed away from the thing in the shadows.  
"You stupid bit breast, you should learn to respect those who are at a higher level then you are!" Hissed the voice.  
"Yeah? I have enough respect for everyone," Draceil ran behind Trygator as the thing came out of the shadows. It was a creature that looked to be half human and half alligator. He wore black jeans as he had black armour on the top half of his body. He had black waist length hair, and held huge sword in his left hand.  
  
"What the fuck are you?" Asked Trygle. The creature smirk.  
"Hmm, I'm surprise you guys don't realize what is going on, it's too bad your friend are in trouble, name is Al, and I'm underground demon, and we heard this place has the latest beyblade technology around," said Al.  
"What to mean we?" Question Trygator as Trygle and Trypio got into their battle pose as Tryhorn hid behind them.  
"Heh, I mean us," chuckled Al as small demons came out no where and started to attack All stars bit breast.  
"Draceil! Take Tryhorn, to the computer room, and get our masters to safe place! Water smash!" Said Trygator. Draceil nodded as she grabbed her skateboard and skated over to Trypio. He quickly handed Tryhorn over to Draceil as she zoomed pass him.  
  
Trypio narrow his eyes as he went to attack the demons came to the escape rout that Draceil and Tryhorn took.  
"Don't let them escape!" Growled Al. A pack of demons started to over come Trypio and started to head in the direction that Draceil had took.  
"I don't think!" Smirked Trygle as he came from the air. "Cannon Ball!" He yelled out as a huge explosion took place. The roof was beginning to claps as Trypio and Trygator ran over to safety tunnel, but Trygator's path was block.  
"Trygator!" Yelled Trypio, but Trygle held him back.  
"Go! And Remember! 415263!" Yelled Trygator as the rest of the roof clapped, so they couldn't see Trygator any more.  
"No! Trygator!" Trypio pounded the rocks as he began to weep.  
"Come on Trypio, we have to go to see if Draceil and Tryhorn are okay," said Trygle. Trypio nodded as they went running down the dark hallway that Draceil had took.  
  
"Heh, foolish bit breast, that won't hold us off for long," smiled Al as he slowly walked over to Trygator as he body glowed orange.  
"Yeah? Well see here demon, whatever you want, your not going to get it," smiled Trygator as he did water smash attack. Al dodged it as the little demons were killed.  
"Hmm, not bad, but we well get our hands on the Beyblade diamond, no matter what," laughed Al as Trygator stared at him with fear.  
  
Emily quickly shot up from desk she was sleeping on. She panted lightly as she looked around. She was still in the All-stars base, but something wasn't right. She looked over and saw Max sleeping in the leather inclined. She smiled softly as she stood up and walked over to him, but the door burst open and Max woke up.  
"Good to see you two are wake" said the Draceil. Emily and Max looked a bit puzzles as Draceil went over to the computers.  
"What! How did you get in here?" Asked Emily as Draceil pushed Tryhorn into Emily's arms.  
"There is no time to explain! We are all in danger, I just hope the others are all right," said Draceil as she began to type at rapid speed.  
  
"Hey! You shouldn't be touching that!" Said Max as he walked over to Draceil, he was going to pull her way on till the huge computer screen show an image of two people laying in a bed. Max blinked because one of the people in the bed looked like Kenny.  
"Dizzy! Come in Dizzy!"  
"What?" Max looked at Emily, who looked back with a confused look.  
"Damn it Dizzy wake up!" Yelled Draceil. The Image on the screen disappears as angelic faces that glow gold appear.  
"What's the matter Draceil?" Asked the face.  
"We have trouble we in the base, I don't know much about them-" Draceil looked over and saw that Emily's blade was glowing orange.  
"Draceil? What's going on? Your know your not allow to show yourself to the humans," said the face.  
  
"Draceil?" Tryhorn's voice came in a sad ton. Draceil closed her eyes as she pounds the keyboard. Then Trypio and Trygle appear at the doorway.  
"Look, Draceil, you need to enter a cold, because these demons are after something," said Trygle as he panted.  
"What? Where is Trygator?" Asked Draceil. Trygle and Trypio looked at each other as they sighed. Draceil's eyes widen as she slowly fell down.  
"Hey! What's going on here? And why are you guys talking about my bit breast?" Asked Emily.  
  
"Oh god, I hope it didn't have to come to this," mutter Draceil as she looked up at Emily and Max. "If you guys haven't figure out, we are our bit breast human forms. We send out to protect and chose a master by the elders," said Draceil. Emily and Max looked confused. Draceil sighed. "Do you ever wonder why things are the way they are?" Emily took a step back as Max stared at the ground. "There are some things hard to explain, all that's all the information I can give since we been reborn," mutter Draceil.  
  
"Look, Dizzy, Trygator gave me this code, 415263," said Trypio was he walked over to the huge computer screen.  
"What? You must be wrong Trygle, that code doesn't exist anywhere in the computer dated based," said dizzy. Then Trygator came flying out of his blade and landed on the ground roughly. Trypio gasped, as did Tryhorn. They ran over to Trygator's side.  
"Yes it does Dizzy, and these demons are after Beyblade Diamond," he mutters.  
"Trygator?" Tryhorn began to cry as he held his brother's hand. Emily slowly walked over to Trygator. He looked up at her and smiled.  
"Heh, well hello Emily, it's some time since we seen each other haven't it," he said softly as he stroked her cheek.  
  
"What? You mean you met your master?" Questioned Trypio.  
"Don't you remember Emily, that day at the park?" Emily slowly closed her eyes as she slowly nodded. Max came over and patted Emily's back as she threw herself into his arms. Trygator smiled softly as slowly stood up. "Dizzy, I need you type in 415263 in the memory bank," Trygator winced in Pain as Trypio held him.  
"Alright, let's see 415263... Wait minutes... There are files here that go back to the agent times, this is so odd, I'm sorry, but even though I'm a computer I'm limit to certain amount of information and there is seem to be fire wall protecting this information. I wouldn't be able to in hack in with out help," said Dizzy.  
"Right..." Trygator fell weakly as Trypio held him close.  
"Trygator," Trygator mutter Trypio name softly. "Look, Trygator, you need to rest, maybe you should return to your blade," Trygator nodded as he smiled at Trypio.  
"Thanks, just make sure Tryhorn gets some studying in." Trygator's body disappear in orange light as it return to its blade.  
  
Trypio stared at the blade as Tryhorn walked over to his side. Tryhorn gently pulled Trypio's sleeve as he looked down at Tryhorn. He smiled as he rusted his hair.  
"Draceil?" Draceil looked up at Max, she jerked a smile.  
"Alright! Now we on a mission to save the world!" smiled Draceil as she jumped up into the air. "Let's see who would know about the past! I know, Lady cat's master's sister!" smiled Draceil.  
"What? You mean Caitlyn?" question Max.  
"Yeah! She is the best, and besides isn't her family demon hunters?" Everyone stared at Draceil.  
  
"Why didn't you say something before! I can hack into Caitlyn computer day timer!" said Dizzy.  
"Well no body asked me!" They all got sweat drops.  
"Yeah well if they are demon hunters, they might know some about this Beyblade diamond," said Trypio.*Don't worry Trygator, we going help you!*  
  
~*~  
  
"Tyson!" Caitlyn came into Tyson's office, which was busy typing out a report. Sara jumped onto Tyson's desk.  
"Hey their Caitlyn," smiled Tyson as Caitlyn set the two subway sandwiches, chines food, and coffee from their favourite coffee shop onto his desk. Caitlyn pull a chair a she set the mail onto his desk and her package. "Hey what's that?" asked Tyson.  
"I don't know, but do you want to open the mail first then the package?" asked Caitlyn.  
"Sure," Tyson grab half the mail as Caitlyn grab the other half. "Let's see, check, check, check, check, and check.... awe no bills?" whined Tyson. (A/N: Damn! Don't we all wish our lives can be like that? Or most likely our parents! lol)  
  
"We have a bill for rent," said Caitlyn as she handed him the bill. Tyson smiled as he read it over.  
"Great, and I can also cash in these checks, hey, there is invitation here for you," said Tyson as he handed her golden enveloped. She took it, and opens it. She read through the letter as Sara watched over the package.  
"It's says I have to go to a meeting in Britain... Wait second! We don't have contacts in Britain!" said Caitlyn.  
"Yes! Then we can speeding ticket!" cheer Tyson. (A/N: Okay... now I feel so total left out now.... who wants a speeding ticket? like come one!)  
"So I take that your coming as well," smiled Caitlyn.  
"You bet! And besides I already have my collage funds around paid for, thanks for the company, and my heirs from mom," smiled Tyson.  
"Alright cool, but I warn you, it's a bey blade show," said Caitlyn.  
"Bey blade eh? That's cool as long as there is kids, I'm fine," smiled Tyson as Caitlyn giggled. Tyson grabbed a sandwich as Caitlyn's hand held computer started to beep. She took it out of her small knapsack, and opens it up.  
  
"Huh? that's odd," Tyson looked at Caitlyn. "I got this message asking me if I know about the Beyblade Diamond... You don't think!" Caitlyn looked back at Tyson.  
"Well, just don't sit there! Answer back!" said Tyson as he continues to stuff the sandwich into his mouth. Caitlyn nodded as Sara came over to Caitlyn. She meowed as Caitlyn pet her head. Then Caitlyn hopped over the desk as she connects her small computer to Tyson's laptop, and turn on the cam. Which turn on a vision aid of the conversation that Caitlyn was doing.  
  
Sea Turtle: Have you ever heard of the Beyblade diamond? Mistress Cat: What it to you? Sea Turtle: it's a nothing more but a question Mistress Cat: My family owns some reports of the diamond, but they are off limits Sea Turtle: We should meet, I'm going to the Beyblade show, are you coming? Mistress Cat: Why yes, but how would I recognize you? Sea Turtle: Don't worry, you will, I stick out like a nail ^-^ Mistress Cat: Interesting, me too! Anyway see then  
  
Then Caitlyn logged off, as she disconnects her mini computer and looked at Tyson who looked at her.  
"What? It could be one of company members," said Caitlyn. Tyson smiled softly as he brought Caitlyn onto his lap.  
"You know what, your on my top ten things that I love, which is right next to food," Caitlyn laughed as she playfully punch Tyson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Star Warrior: Erm.... I think we kind of forgot this was a not a rated R fic...  
  
Caitlyn: Yeah well... your the da boss, you can change that! ^-^  
  
Star Warrior: Soo True! I am da boss! ^_________________^  
  
Hilary: Erm.... o.O  
  
Caitlyn: --;  
  
Mairah: Anyway! What we had choosen for Tyson's torture might to be shown in the story if you guys want!  
  
Emily: And there is more many more surprises, so just come in with the reviews!  
  
Hilary: that was pathetic...  
  
Girls except Hilary: SHUT UP! *They all glare at her*  
  
Hilary: O.O; *takes a few steps back*  
  
Sara: Anyway, please read and review.... I think things might get a little wacky, and send email for any mistanks and gammer errors, Star Warrior seems to miss those, and since I am a cat... I can't really type! So Plz! Plzzzzz! R&R  
  
BBT: Help!!! *A steel door shuts sealing them in for ever!!!*  
  
Star Warrior: And I'm sorry if I missed spelled that pink hair chick in the white tigers... I was too busy to check her name!!! 


	6. Getting ready for the Beyblade Show

Ladycat: HI ya Ppl! Our masters had gone out some something called a movie or something... *she thinks about it*  
  
Drazer: They didn't go for a moive! They went out to torture the guys!  
  
Dizzy: Yeah, and we are stuck here in the mansion!  
  
Dragoon, Tryhorn, and Trygel are stuffing their faces as the girls give them looks  
  
Draceil: Anyway! Who wants to come with me some surfing! ^___^  
  
Ladycat: I will! ^-^  
  
Dragoon: I will! * food comes flying out of his mouth as he says it*  
  
Female Bit Beast: Ew! Dragoon!  
  
Dragoon: *swallows his food* What?  
  
Tryhorn: Heh, loser anyway! Starwarrior doesn't own beyblade or any of us well just Ladycat, Sara, and Caitlyn!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Last few lines of last chapter~~~~~~  
Then Caitlyn logged off, as she disconnects her mini computer and looked at Tyson who looked at her.  
"What? It could be one of company members," said Caitlyn. Tyson smiled softly as he brought Caitlyn onto his lap.  
"You know what, your on my top ten things that I love, which is right next to food," Caitlyn laughed as she playfully punch Tyson. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Onto Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright, since we know that Caitlyn is going to the bey blade show, we shouldn't have any troubles getting those reports," said Max as he stared at the keyboard.  
"By the way, what is the bey blade show?" asked Draceil as Everyone looked at her.  
"You don't know?" asked Trygle.  
"No, why should I?" wonder Draceil.  
"No, not really, but the Bey blade show can be a private party or one for all the public to see," said Max.  
"And it's also for all the others sites of the Beyblade corporation to meet and to show their best bey blade they have," smiled Emily. "Also, the last years winning of the competition and the best bladers in the world are invite as well, so they have chance to get these great blades."  
"Corporation? I thought It was only a company," said Draceil as Max and Emily got a sweat drop.  
"Arg, what would Caitlyn had to be an airhead?" wonder Emily.  
"I don't know, but you do know that she is Tyson's cousin, so there has to be some similarities between them," mutter Max as Trypio, Trygle, and Try horn nodded in agreement. Draceil tilled her head in confusion.  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay! Now try to balance it this time," smiled tall young chiness man. He trained young boy, as green hair boy looking kid walks over to him.  
"Hey Ray, you got mail," said the guy as he handed the golden enveloped over to the tall man.  
"Thanks Kevin," smiled Ray as he grab the enveloped and open it. He took out the letter and read it. He also caught the boy's bey blade that went out of control. "John you just need to work on your speed that's all," said Ray as he handed the blade back boy. He smiled up at ray before disappearing into the villages  
  
"So, what is it Ray?" wonder Kevin.  
"Oh, it's nothing much, but a invitation to a beyblade show," smiled Ray.  
"What! Nothing much! Ray!" Ray laughed as Kevin gave him a look of shock.  
"Heh, I'm taking this kind of thing is important?"  
"Heh, you bet," Ray and Kevin looked up to see Lee coming to wards them. They were all wearing the same outfits in their last seasons. "It's actually an horoner to be invited to beyblade show, I got one for the white tiger team," said Lee.  
"Really? What so special about them?" asked Ray.  
  
"Well, I only heard of this, but they are used to have the best bladers there, and powerful blades for ownership. They held one every four years, so I guess it's time for those rich snobs to show off their best blades," said Lee.  
"Really? Wow! So where is being held?" asked Kevin.  
"In Britain, it seems the main head quarts are there, but we have to tell Mariah and Grey about it," said Lee as he looked at Ray. Ray stared at the letter. Hmm.. so the best bladers are going to be there eh? This might be interesting thought Ray as he watched Lee got Kevin all excited.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? We got the invitation," smiled Ray.  
"Yeah and best part is we might find someone who is worthy of battling us," smiled Lee. Kevin just chuckled as Ray smiled at them. Maybe, but no one can be better then the Blade Breakers. He looked up at the sky and saw image of his friends there, smiling and laughing. Kai was also laughing, which was very rare since is was always a sourpuss.  
"Heh, Sourpuss, oh how I miss the old days," mutter Ray as he walked pass Lee and Kevin who stared at him with shock and surprising looks.  
  
~*~  
  
Kai, who was wearing reading glasses, was typing on a laptop in a office, sitting in a leather chair. There was a book shelf and filing cabin, which was open. On the filing cabin was a coffee maker and a mug, with a picture of a blue dragon on it. Next to the cabin was a small coffee table which had papers all over them, and all over the papers were dools of certain blue hair guy and a red hair hugging a silver hair guy. (A/N: Who would of thought? Kai is a doolering! What has the world became!!! AHHHHHH! Lol! And Don't you love it when people wear glasses it make them look smarter! )  
  
The door to the office open, and Kai let out a small sighed as he looked up to see Tala. He raise his eyebrow as Tala walked over to him and began to kiss him, which shocked him. They usually wait on till they get home to have their fun. Kai closed his eyes as he leaned into the kiss, but Tala pulled back.  
"Look Kai," Kai pulled Tala close to him, but Tala held his hand in front of Kai's face.  
"Damn baby! You get me all excited and you turn away?" questioned Kai.  
"Kai, you have some ass, if only..." Kai lower his eye lids.  
  
"If only want?"  
"If only you agreed to go to the beyblade show," whisper Tala as he began to make a trail of kisses up and down Kai's neck. "Ian has gotten an invitation for the Demolition boys," mutter Tala as he continue to make kisses.  
"Tala, you know I-" Tala had reach his turn on spot, Kai moaned softly. Tala had found his spot very useful when ever he wanted something. Kai now wanted Tala more then ever. "Fine, I'll go the beyblade show as long as you promise I can do anything to do," Kai whisper into Tala's ear.  
  
Tala giggled as he nodded in agreement. Kai chuckled as he began at his work. (A/N: Hmmm... should I do lemon now? Or warn the viewers.... I'll warn the viewers! ^-^) The door to Kai's office had closed suddenly, which made Tala and Kai stop what they were doing. Kai had only manage to make Tala half naked. A purple misty slowly began to fill the room as Kai narrow his eyes. Tala was confused as he quickly grabbed his shirt and put it on.  
"Hmm, it seems we have some trouble at our hands," smiled Kai as Tala jerk a grin.  
Then the purple mist shot forwards, making a hole into the wall of the office which had surprise Kai and Tala. They looked at each other and quickly burst through the door of Kai's office being closed followed by the purple mist. Everyone around them gasped as they went to duck for cover because the purple mist had smashed or knocked everything in it's way. Kai open the door to the stairs which he had to dragged Tala with him. He flew down at the stairs at a great speed as Tala was screaming because he was actually flying in the air. They went flying through the doors and reach the outside of the built. They turn around to see the purple mist not to far behind them.  
  
Then suddenly some rock music had been picked up. The purple mist had stopped as he began to change colour. Then Kai could hear the words being sang by the music. Then suddenly as a red sport car went driving pass them, the purple mist had disappeared.  
"Hmm, now this is interesting... I think we should go to this Beyblade show," Tala stood in shock as Kai walked over to his side. "I thank you for seducing me into going," smiled Kai.  
"No problem Kai-kio," Chucked weakly Tala as Kai smirked.  
"Come on, we pretty get home and pack up for this show," said Kai as he headed to wards the packing lot. Tala blinked in confused and quickly followed. He yelled for Kai to wait for him as Kai unlocked a black spots car.  
  
~*~  
  
Tyson groaned when he heard someone calling his name. Strangely enough, it sounded like a girls voice, wait minute. Why would a girl be in his room, at the moment, Tyson shot his eyes open and moved to sit up, but he bang heads with someone, he closed his eyes again because of the pain.  
"Ow Tyson!" Whined the voice; Tyson rubbed forehead as he opens his eyes again. He was staring at Caitlyn who was wearing one of his business shirts as a night grown. "You stupid idiot! Come on we have to get ready!" she pouted lightly as she got off the bed and walked out of the bedroom muttering swears in Chiness.  
  
Tyson yawned as he remember he and Caitlyn had shared a bed last night because Tyson was too lazy to carry Caitlyn over to her bed, and they also had fought demons off last night. Sara meowed as she jumped up onto the bed.  
"Tyson! You better get off your fat ass right now!" screamed Caitlyn. Tyson and Sara gasped at this as they both fell off the bed. "I don't want to be late for our flit!" She yelled. Tyson looked over at Sara.  
"It's going be one of those days isn't it Sara," Sara nodded as Tyson groaned. He slowly stood up and walked over to the hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Drazer: my, was that ever interesting, everyone seems to be getting ready for the beyblade show  
  
Ladycat: Yeah! Best part is that I'm going surfing! ^____^  
  
Draceil: Yeah, well be better get going before it gets little crazy out there ^-^  
  
Dizzi: You know what ladies, we should have a girl's night out, just us and maybe Sara, if she wants to come  
  
Ladycat: Maybe Sara? Awe, your so mean *giggles*  
  
Drazer: By the way, where is the over portective cat guardian of ours? *wonders as she looks around*  
  
Ladycat: *finds a note and reads it out loud* Dear: Ladycat, Draceil, Drazer, and Dizzi. I'm going to be away for while and I need you ladies to watch over the guys and masters when I'm gone. You may never know what kind of trouble they can get into... Hmm... what kind of trouble can the guys get into?  
  
Suddenly they hear a crash and all looked at each other.  
  
Drazer: Oh my...  
  
Dizzi: Oh dear!  
  
Draceil: Holy cow!  
  
Ladycat: Yeah, they are in trouble, anyway Please R&R ^__^ And Starwarrior is sorry for not updating early, she's haven't trouble writing the fic out... I think it might change to rated R pretty soon an- *She is being dragged off by Drazer as the other female bit breasts followed* Arg! Give ideas for couples! Shall there be draz and Goon! And Kai and Ty! You choice! AH! 


	7. The Past of the broken blade and freinds...

Star warrior: Hi ya, I'm back from my long trip and I need to do homework... -.- school is evil I tell you  
  
Drazer: you think everything is evil, even men  
  
Star warrior: because they are! Anyway I have many things to catch up on, so Drazer would u do disclaimers?  
  
Drazer: sighs Star warrior Doesn't own beyblade, but her own charatures. She also found out what Alex's name was and had change it. she bows down before walking off the stage  
  
Star warrior: enjoy!  
  
Onto Chapter 7  
  
Tyson heard the shower being turned on and smiled. He went back into his bedroom and went into the closet and grabbed his duffle bag. He slowly began to pack it as Sara helped him, by giving him things he need on his trip. Then suddenly the phone rang and Sara had brought him the phone. He smiled as he petted Sara's head.  
  
"I know someone is who going to get some catnip!" Sara blushed lightly as she looked away. Tyson chuckled as he press the button to his ear to see who was on the other line. "Tyson Granger here, how can I help you?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Yo boss man! You have to stop that out of control woman of yours! She came over here and scream into my ear!" yelled Daichi. Tyson bit shock, and his ear was hurting because Daichi was kind of screaming into the phone as he explain what had happen at his place.  
  
It seems that Caitlyn had got into new tea that Tyson had brought, and this getting her moody. Tyson rolled his eyes, as he told Daichi he and Caitlyn wouldn't be long to pick him up. He sighed as he stared out at the busy city. He heard Caitlyn sing in the shower and smiled softly.  
  
It's been two weeks since they got the invite, and the attacks are getting rough a by the battle. Yet, they didn't know anything about the Beyblade diamond. Caitlyn had suggest that they go to the Starlight's manor that was in Britain.  
  
Tyson didn't think that Caitlyn's mother last name would be used for a manor, but then she was a rich woman and was Tyson's second cousin, so Caitlyn would be his third. It's weird how he learns things when he is not in school. (A/N: So true! You do learn things when your not in school!)  
  
Tyson turned around and smiled down at Sara as she looked up at him. He scratched behind her ear and the shower had turned off. Then suddenly he was knocked down onto the floor.  
  
"Tyson! Don't forget! We have to get ready for bey blading battles!" Tyson stared at his half naked cousin sitting on top of him. Then he got bleeding nose, he cover his nose with his hand. He quickly turned around, so she end up on his back. "Tyson! Aren't you even listening to me!" she hissed.  
  
"Yes! but how am I supposed to battle with I don't have a blade! Remember! That stupid bastard broke my blade!" yelled Tyson.  
  
"He is not stupid!" growled Caitlyn as she stood up and brought Tyson to his feet. (A/n: Damn don't I wish I had that kind of power over men... wait minute I do! LOL)  
  
"Tyson...." Tyson stared at her as he slowly looked away. His eyes were shadowed by his bangs. "You still haven't forgot the pain have you..." Tyson had tissue in his nose, so he would stop bleeding, but he also thinking about the past.  
  
"Oh Tyson..." Caitlyn wrapped her arms wrapped Tyson's waist as she leaned against his back. Tyson on the other hand was getting bunch of ideas in his head has his the tissue in his nose was soaked in blood. Caitlyn hands travel up his chest, which made him really nervous and bulge appear in his pants.  
  
"Tyson you must understand, You have to learn to forget and forgive," Tyson sighed.  
"How can I? When I trusted them the most..."  
  
Flash back!   
  
Tyson sitting in the pool area of a fancy hotel. He was wearing light blue shorts with flower prints on them and a white t-shirt. Caitlyn on the other hand had tight pants, which were baggy at the end, and was wearing a bikini top. Daichi was in the pool swimming around.  
"Tyson, you really should do some training," smiled Caitlyn as Tyson looked at her.  
  
"Alright then, lets watch you lose," Tyson stood up and got in his bey blading pose as did Caitlyn. Daichi chuckled as he swim over to the side.  
  
"On your mark!............. Get set!......... LET IT RIPPP!" Called Daichi as Caitlyn and Tyson set their blades at each other.  
  
"Go dragoon!" yelled Tyson as Caitlyn's blade dodges his attack. Tyson was shock by this, but his blade dodge her attack as it went over to the water and ski on it.  
  
"Hey! no fair! Lady cat come out now!" order Caitlyn as Tyson chuckled.  
  
"Come on Dragoon!" Both bit breast came out of their blades as Lady cat was half cat and half girl wearing a school uniform.  
  
"Now use your whip to get Dragoon!" Tyson was a bit surprise by this, but he order Dragoon to dodge the attack, but Lady cat was too fast.  
  
Her whip was wrapped around Dragoon's neck. Tyson smiled as Caitlyn looked a bit surprise. She order Lady cat to bring in Dragoon, Lady cat smiled as she snapped her whipped, but it she was pulled to wards the water.  
  
Using her powers, she flipped on the water towards Dragoon, who was surprise by her new skill. He smirk as he used his wind attack against her. She was caught by the wind, as it brought her up in the air. Tyson and Alex were going to announce the winner ontill Lady cat had jumped out from the Huricane.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Heh, don't think I give in so easily! Now Lady cat! Use your new attack!" order Caitlyn.  
  
Tyson and Daichi quickly looked at the battle as Dragooned went to attack Lady cat who jumped and flipped to dodge his attacks. She then kicked him under the chin and flipped over him as she kicked him in the back.  
  
Dragoon spit into the air as he fell forwards. She landed not far from him as her body began to glow green. She had her arms apart as her eyes closes to summon the attack, that her master had order.  
  
She brought them together as she spin around in the spot. Raising her head up to the ceiling, she stop as a green beam came out and shot dragoon. The light blinded everyone as they cover their eyes. When the light had died down.  
  
They open to see Tyson's blade lying at his feet as Caitlyn's jumped into her hand. She smiled softly at Tyson as Tyson smiled back.  
  
"I guess you need more training for the torment Ty-chan," giggled Caitlyn.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right, come on Daichi, lets go find Kenny," said Tyson.  
  
"Right behind ya boss man!" smirk Daichi as he jumped out of the pool. He waved at Caitlyn before leaving. She waved back and sighed as she sat down.  
  
In the hallway, Tyson and Daichi jogged on till something grey had flash before them. They stopped and saw it was a beyblade. They tilled their head in awe as Kenny and Hilary come out from the shadows.  
  
"Oh sorry there Tyson, I was just testing out this new beyblade I made," smiled Kenny as Tyson kneeled down and looked at it.  
  
"Hmm, well I'm no beyblade maker, but don't you think you should use a glass ring for this blade?" suggest Tyson as Kenny was a bit surprise as he growled under his breathe. "Anyway, me and Daichi were looking for you, so could you upgrade our blades," said Tyson as he and Daichi handed him their blades.  
  
"Not to rush you or anything, but could you have them done for tomorrow or later this evening?" said Tyson.  
  
"No, it's no trouble, I'll have it done as early as in the morning," mutter Kenny. Tyson smiled as he said okay. He went off back to the pool as Daichi followed before saying later to Hilary and Kenny. Hilary walked over to the grey blade as it stop spinning. She picked it up and walked back to Kenny,  
  
"Come on, we better get started on those blades Kenny," Hilary said softly. Kenny growled under his breath.  
  
Dizzi, sense this and knew it was coming, she knew the blade breakers didn't mean to take Kenny for granted. They worked on his blade and found out that Tyson was right.  
  
"If he is so damn smart, then why doesn't he fix his own blade?" hissed Kenny as he placed the glass ring around his blade. Hilary handed him his tools as she knew what he was going through.  
  
Kenny had never left his hotel room because Hilary would go out and get him what he needed. But even for her, she wasn't perpare for that Kenny had did. He had rebuilt Tyson's blade that it would break as soon as it came into contract with another bade.  
  
But Kenny didn't count on Tyson using his blade so soon. When Tyson got it was quickly used it to protect him from men in black suits. It broken into million of pieces before his eyes.  
  
Tyson's hand tumble as he curled them into a fist. He had to fight the men on his own as Daichi and Caitlyn came to the sight and helped out. Daichi's blade as also badly damage in the fight, and Kenny told him what he had done.  
  
Because after the fight, Caitlyn had to be sent to the hospital. She had many open wounds, which her blood would pour out. Tyson couldn't say anything to Kenny, as he run off to go join Daichi and Caitlyn at the hospital.  
  
"How could you! Kenny! You know that Ozama had warn us about these dangers!" Hissed Tyson as he had couple of cuts and burise on his body.  
  
"Well! You shouldn't be so damn selfish then!" Kenny shouted back as Tyson stared at him.  
  
"Selfish.... That's what you think of me, being selfish?" wonder Tyson as his voice had soften greatly.  
  
"Your not just selfish, but pig headed, rude.... Tyson! Come on, even a five year old can act more muture then you do!" Tyson's eyes were shadowed by his bangs. "Look, I'm sorry about Caitlyn, but I'm sure-"  
  
"Don't talk to me... How can I be friends with someone who put my family memebers in danger and can't accept my weakness, Bye Kenny, I have to go now," Tyson said coldly as he walked away. Kenny yelled after him, but Hilary held him back.  
  
End of Flash back!!! Yay   
  
Starwarrior:eyes twitch voilently  
  
Drazer: Uh... Miss Starwarrior?  
  
Starwarrior: she looks at Tyson who is talking to Dragoon I can't believe him!  
  
Drazer: what? what did he write? she looks at the papers that Tyson had gave starwarrior and reads it  
  
Starwarrior: he is more of a pervert then I am!  
  
Drazer: oh my... her face is red ... what are you going to do Starwarrior?  
  
Starwarrior: I dunno, what do you think drazer?  
  
Drazer: Lets think about it for a while! Okay! So please everyone! R&R! - 


	8. Tyson, give the chips to

Star warrior: Hey People, since school is akmost over. I well be able to put up the chatpers quicker and what is sad, is well... I kind of have writers block! wails  
  
Danzer: Sure you do... --'  
  
Starwarrior: Glares at Danzer You know, if I were you, I would keep my mouth shut, because KFC is starting to run out of chicken.... she raise a brow  
  
Dranzer: chuckles nervously heh.... Yah.... um... **Starwarrior doesn't own Beyblade nor their characters!**  
  
Starwarrior: that's a good birdie smirks  
  
Dranzer: gulps as she slowly moves towards to the door  
  
**Onto Chapter 8**  
  
Tyson couldn't believe his mark he got on PHD exam. He stared at the computer screen as the Daichi and Caitlyn looked at him.  
  
"Well? What is it Tyson?" asked Caitlyn. Tyson looked at them sadly as they knew it was bad news.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I got prefect mark on my PHD," he said sadly. Daichi and Caitlyn stared at him. Then Tyson broke out in smile. "I'm going to be a doctor!" he said joyful. Caitlyn and Daichi cheer as they hugged Tyson.  
  
"That's great to hear Boss man," smiled Daichi.  
  
"Yeah! And I can't believe u ace your test, must have been some long nights, Eh Tyson," smiled Caitlyn.  
  
"Oh, so you do mitt sleeping with your Fiancee cat," smirk Daichi. Caitlyn blush as she looked down at her feet. Tyson was little confused by this, but when Caitlyn started hit Daichi, he got it the meaning and smacked Daichi.  
  
"No, I actually did most of it at work instead of sitting on my ass all day," said Tyson as he crossed his arms over his chest as Daichi and Caitlyn stared at him.  
  
"Tyson.... do you realize that what if your studying notes get fixed up in your paper, and it could mess up the corporation," said Caitlyn as Tyson looked at her. The limo came to a stopped and the door was open for them. "Then again, why should we care," smiled Caitlyn as they smiled as stepped out of the Limo.  
  
They all stared at the international airport in awe.  
  
Master Tyson, is there something wrong?Tyson was puzzled by the voice.  
/Dragoon? is that you man?/ Questioned Tyson.  
  
Yes Master, It's me, what seems to be troubling you?  
  
/Whoa, this feels so weird talking to you now, but I guess it's because it's been so long./ Tyson said their through link. An image of Dragoon, appear in Tyson's mind smiling.  
  
Awe Master, I didn't know you miss me that much!Dragoon felt so loved as he wanted to appear in front of Tyson in his human form, but couldn't because he knew he would have Sara breathing down his back on that.  
  
"Hey Boss man, what's up? Haven't seen a air port before?" chuckled Daichi as Tyson glared at him.  
  
"Why you..." Daichi notice this and quickly took a run into the airport followed closely by Tyson. Caitlyn smiled as Sara jumped onto her shoulder. "GET BACK HERE! I PROMISE NOT TO HURT YOU TOO MUCH!" yelled Tyson. Caitlyn giggled as she notice Mr. Dickson and other members of the Beyblade corporation in Japan.  
  
"Oh Miss Granger, I see your here, where is Tyson and Daichi?" wonder Mr. Dickson.  
  
"Oh, they are around," smiled Caitlyn. Then Saint shields and Team Psychic appear next to Mr. Dickson.  
  
"Mr. Dickson, we better get going before we miss our plane. Oh! Caitlyn," said Salima as she looked at her. She smiled. "And I bet your going to be the guest of honour at this Beyblade show."  
  
"Heh, maybe, you never know," the two females giggled as Mariam came over.  
  
"Hey, what- Caitlyn!" Mariam had stop herself from jumping onto Caitlyn as she hugged her. "Hey girl, what's up? Being busy I guess, am I right?" questioned Mariam.  
  
"Well, not really, but we got good news. Tyson had ace his PHD exam," grinned Caitlyn as Mariam and Salima stared at her.  
  
"You are talking about the same Tyson right?" question Salima as Caitlyn gave them a confuse look.  
  
"What to mean?" wonder Caitlyn.  
  
"No offence Caitlyn, but Tyson wasn't the brightest kid when we met him," said Mariam.  
  
"Yeah, but he could always make others happy," smiled Salima.  
  
"Oh I see, well... You would be surprise, Tyson had change a lot over the years," Caitlyn looked down.  
  
"Erm, I don't mean to bother, but we have a plane to catch Ladies," said Mr. Dickson. Salima and Mariam looked at each other.  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Dickson, we well catch up, and if we don't," said Mariam.  
  
"I'm we well come with up something," smiled Salima. Mr. Dickson nodded as he called the boys over to go head to wards their flit.  
  
"Thanks, I'm very honour for you guys to stay with me," mutter Caitlyn as she looked at them.  
  
"It's no problem Caitlyn, that's what friends are for," smiled Mariam.  
  
"Yeah, but by judging the expression on your face. I think we should travel with you," said Salima.  
  
"Really? You guys want to travel with me?" said Caitlyn as bit surprise.  
  
"Yeah, I know it's rude to just say we are going with you," said Salima as she looked at the ground feeling embarrass. Caitlyn smiled.  
  
"Oh, it's no problem, so did Ozama sense anything lately?" asked Caitlyn as she looked at Mariam.  
  
"No not really, just some weird aura that has been hanging around Tokyo, but he says we all have to be on our guard. He won't say what it is, but ya," said Mariam as Caitlyn nodded. Then at the moment Tyson and Daichi had ran by.  
  
"Sara love, do you mind?" The black kitten meowed as she jumped off Caitlyn's shoulder and disappear in a golden flash. Salima and Mariam watched in amaze as they looked at Caitlyn. "Oh I guess we have some catching up to do huh," said Caitlyn as Sara appears next Caitlyn with Tyson and Daichi with puzzled looks. Salima and Mariam got sweat drops.  
  
"But before we go," Caitlyn turn to look at the boys. "Salima and Mariam are going to be traveling with us, so make sure you guys grab some treats for them," smiled Caitlyn.  
  
"Caitlyn!" they both gasped.  
  
"Non sense girls, we loads of money, come Daichi, we better get the stuff," smiled Tyson as Daichi smirk back. The three members of Blade breakers nodded as they split up to go into different directions. Caitlyn took Salima and Mariam to Tim Hortons, to get the coffee for the group.  
  
"Okay lets see, I would like two large coffees with one that has four cream and the other with three cream, and I would also like one large Ice Cappuccino. Two French villains cappuccino and English Toffee if you please," smiled Caitlyn as the cashier quickly made the order and went off to get the drinks. "Now what would you girls like?" Caitlyn turn to look at Salima and Mariam. They looked at each other and got sweat drops.  
  
Daichi went into a Mac's, and grab couple different kinds of chips, some chocolate bars, he also grabbed some sandwiches and soups to go. Tyson went into the Book store and smiled at all the books. He went to the health food area. He grabbed eating healthy for dummies in Japan book, and another one for what helps cues diseases and flues and keeps them away.  
  
Then he went news area, and grabbed four computer chips on news around the world, two new papers of Tokyo's daily, and four for Britain, and two journals for people to write in. Then he went over to the magazines and he got one play boys, two of the worlds good looking and single chicks, he grabbed oxygen and muscles of steel magazines.  
  
He grabbed the one for the latest singers, bands, and songs, and one for games as well. Then he went to look for books that well keep them busy.  
  
After they met up at the game shop, they smiled when they all met up. Then they split up again to go get their games and cheats. Salima and Mariam were very surprise on how much money they had spent.  
  
When they had finish, they had their stuff in colour coded. Tyson got blue as Daichi got red and Caitlyn got silver, there as also a purple bag, and Salima asked who it was for as she held their Tim Hortons Coffee.  
  
"These are for you, it's going to be a long trip, so we like to buy some things to keep us enter tame," smiled Caitlyn as Mariam and Salima giggled nervously as they followed the blade breakers to Caitlyn and Tyson's private jet.  
  
Inside the jet were three large screen televisions with three PS2, game cube, and X-box at each television. There leather couches in different sizes, an velvet arm chair with a lamp over and desk next to it, just in case if someone wanted to do some work. There was also a coffee table, which Salima and place the coffee on.  
  
"Heh, well I know it might be a bit much, but ya, it's what we like to travel in, right guys?" said Caitlyn as she looked at Tyson and Daichi. They were sitting at the coffee tabling fighting over the bag of cheeses. Salima, Mariam, and Caitlyn all got sweat drops as they watched this.  
  
"Hmmm, Tyson don't be such a brat and give the chips to Daichi," said Caitlyn as she looked at them.  
  
"But Caitlyn!" whined Tyson. Caitlyn glared at him, which he quickly handed Daichi the bag and grumble.  
  
"Heh, when did Tyson became such a scary cat?" teased Salima as Mariam giggled. Caitlyn smiled softly.  
  
"Ever since women were born on the earth," smiled Tyson, but when he looked at the girls. They were all glaring at him.  
  
"Take that back!" growled Mariam. Tyson looked around and ran for his bedroom on the jet and hide in there. Salima and Mariam growled as they took a seat on the leather couch. Caitlyn join them as Daichi went to go play on his game cube his bought. (A/N: Yes, he buys his own stuff, even though he is not as rich as Caitlyn and Tyson are, but you know how things are right?)  
  
Alex, came over to them and sever the girls tea as he went to attend to Tyson, to see if he was alright.  
  
"So, what kind of changes has Tyson had? Because he seems pretty much the same to me," said Salima.  
  
"Well except him being very smart that is," smiled Mariam.  
  
"Tyson has became cold and he is unable to forgive those from his past," said Caitlyn as she stared at her cup of tea.  
  
"Hmm, yes I can understand that, but have they been keeping contract?" asked Salima.  
  
"No, actually, he told us he didn't want to hear of anyone from his pasts, but I'm only guessing the reason why he let you guys come with us is because you didn't have anything to do with the damage." Salima and Mariam looked at each other then at Caitlyn.  
  
"Well then, I guess we have to show those guys not to fool around, don't we Salima," said Mariam as she stood up. Salima looked at her and smiled as she knew what she had in mind.  
  
"What do you guys mean?" asked Caitlyn.  
  
"Well, if you really want to show everyone that you guys have changed, then why don't do a little make over," smiled Mariam. Daichi's ear perk to his. He didn't like make over, and besides that. They were only use for girls.  
  
"Great idea Mariam, Caitlyn do you think we can make a quickly stop in Honk Kong?" asked Salima.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose, but it well take longer to get to London," said Caitlyn.  
  
"Trust me girl, after this, you well be happy that your arriving late to London," smiled Mariam. Caitlyn smiled as she greed, she asked Alex to tell the poilets to stop in Hong Kong. Daichi quickly sneaked off to Tyson's room as Alex went to captain's deck as the girls giggled and talked about what they were going to do.  
  
"Tyson! Tyson! Yo Boss man are you wake?" asked Alex as he peeked out of the door looking at the girls.  
  
"Uh... is that even a question that should be asked? Why did you shut the lights off?" wonder Tyson as he got off his bed and walked over to Alex.  
  
"Boss man! The girls are planning on giving us make over!" Daichi gave Tyson look of fear.  
  
"Oh come on, it can't be that bad, and besides. I think Caitlyn has good tease in clothes," said Tyson as he smiled at Daichi trying to resurge him. Daichi stared at Tyson.  
  
"Well, as long as I don't end up in a dress, I'm fine with it," said Daichi as he looked up at Tyson who looked down at him.  
  
"Hmm, I never knew you had such trust me in Daichi," said Tyson.  
  
"Whoa, man where did that come from, Huh?" Daichi looked at Tyson with a surprise look. "Why wouldn't I trust you Tyson, your my captain, boss, and my friend," smiled Daichi as Tyson smiled softly.  
  
"Now lets see what those ladies are up to," When Tyson open the door to giggling, they let out a scream.  
  
**End of Chapter eight   
**  
Starwarrior: Yes! One more chapter, and....  
  
Danzer: and 20 more to go! smiles  
  
Starwarrior: You know... I starting to think you hang around with the kid  
  
Dranzer: The kid! is shock O.o  
  
Starwarrior: Yeah anyway, if anyone finds any errors please let me know, so I can fix it! -  
  
Sara: And don't forget to R&R   
  
Dranzer: The kid?..... is still in shock 


	9. Family history

Star warrior: Hey ppl! New chapter! what joys!

Dranzer: yes... what joys... --'

Starwarrior: looks over to Dranzer .

Dranzer: Erm.... anyway Starwarrior does not own beyblade because if she did, she would have but this in the tv show right?

Starwarrior: Oh yes! and it would of have been great!  
  
**Last few lines In Chapter eight   
**  
"Now lets see what those ladies are up to," When Tyson open the door to giggling, they let out a scream.  
  
**Onto Chapter 9   
**  
"Ah! Oh yes!" moaned Emily as the English young man continues to massage her shoulder blades and then moving down to her back. Emily had a goofy smile on her face as she laying on her stomach on the massage table. The All stars were staying at the Rose Hotel, which had a sky walk that was connect to the Crystal Stadium. This was good because Judy could work on the blade for Starlight best blade competition.  
  
Michael was on the bed watching tv as Eddy was getting popcorn and Steven getting drinks when they came into the room. Eddy grab the remote the hell broke loose! (A/N: no... It's not hell to say, but ya! -)  
  
"Well you guys shut up! I'm trying to enjoy the game!" yelled Michael. The switch to Basketball. "Hey!" Michael turns to see Eddy holding the remote out of Steven's reach. "Turn it back!" growled Michael.  
  
"No way man! My favourite is team playing!" Smiled Eddy as Michael and Steven tackle him.  
  
The three of them began to fight as a cloud of dust began to surround them. (A/N: Dust eh? Hmm, I usually thought those hotel rooms where always clean) Emily's eyebrow began to twitch in annoyances as a stress mark appears on her forehead.  
  
"Well you guys shut up!" yelled Emily. This made the English man a bit nervous as the guys continue to fight. Emily growled as she stood up. The towel fell down to relieve.... Her white mini skirt and orange tank top. (A/N: Lol And you guys thought she might be naked)  
  
"Well you guys stop it!" growled Emily as they continue to ignore her. Emily clenches her hand into a fist as she grabbed them all by the ear and took the remote back.  
  
"Ow! Emily!"  
  
"You guys won't listen to me!"  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"When I say shut up, I mean SHUT UP!" Emily screamed into their ears. Then they heard the door close to the hotel. They stopped to see if it was the English man, but then they realize it was Max.  
  
Max sighed as he shut the door to the All stars hotel room. He rubbed his temple as he began walk down the hallway.  
  
What's wrong young master?Came Draceil's voice.  
  
/Draceil... Hmm, how I miss my old team, the blade breakers, and I have this major headache/ Max groaned as he enter the elevator. He presses the button to the main floor as he leaned against the railing. / By the way, you can come out you know./ As Max spoke those words through their mind link, a flash a purple light appear next to him as Draceil leaned against the wall looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"You know Master, I was wondering about something," said Draceil as Max looked over to her. "Do you think the hatred that Tyson feels to wards the his old team-mates would be shown in Dragoon?" She turns her head to look at him. Max blinked as he gave her a blank look. She snickers before burst out laughing.  
  
"What?! Is there something on my face?" wonder Max as he smiled lightly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's the expression on your face, I'm sorry but-" she continues to laugh as Max rolled his eyes. The elevator came to a stop, as they stepped out and bumped into someone.  
  
"Excess me," said the person.  
  
"No, I'm sorry," said Max as he moved out of the way, so the person who wore the trench coat and hat stepped inside the elevator. He had two others that came with him as the doors close. "Wow, I didn't know so many people wore trench coats in London, did you Draceil?" asked Max as they walked down the hallway.  
  
"No, this is my first time here," blushed Draceil as Max chuckled. In the lobby, were bunch of boxes and people signing papers. "Wow, I wonder what's going on?" Draceil and Max looked around and saw Mr. Dickson and Max's mom talking.  
  
"Hey Mum!" Max called out as he ran over to her. Judy, turn to see Max, which bought a smile to her lips.  
  
"Hey there Max, what are you doing down here?" asked Judy as Max and Draceil came over. Judy notices Draceil and thought her outfit was little reliving. "And you are?" Judy asked Draceil as Draceil smiled.  
  
"I'm Draceil! Nice to you meets Mrs. Tate! Max talks a lot about you!" Draceil said sweetly as Judy was surprised.  
  
"He does, dose he?" Judy questions as she looked at Max from the corner of her eye. Max chuckled nervously as Mr. Dickson smiled.  
  
"Oh yes Madam! He says you're the best mom, because you work for some beyblade company!" Judy got a sweat drop as Max fell over.  
  
"Oh... how nice," smiled Judy.  
  
"Yes, well if you don't mind, Max. I need to borrow your mom," said Mr. Dickson.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," said Max.  
  
"It's quite alright my boy, by the way that have you been?" asked Mr. Dickson.  
  
"Good, and what all of this?" wonder Max as Mr. Dickson and Judy looked at the pile of boxes.  
  
"It's the equipment for the other members of the board. It seems the other owner of the Starlight co. had forgot to get men to carry this stuff to head quarts," sighed Judy.  
  
"Head quarts?" Max wonder.  
  
"Well, Starlight Corporation heads quarts. It's at the Crystal palace, which only the family members of the Starlight can enter, and without permission, we have no where to put all this stuff, and the Hotel's storage is filled technology to upgrade blades for the up coming tournament," Mr. Dickson groan.  
  
Crystal Palace, why dose that sound familiar? Max wonder as Draceil tilled her head.  
  
"Who is the other owner of the Starlight co. who didn't phone for help?" asked Draceil.  
  
"Oh, well that well is Lady Caitlyn. She is now the heir of the Starlight fortune and Corporation, with her brother and sister," smiled Judy.  
  
"Caitlyn! You mean Caitlyn Granger! The same girl who says that she is Tyson's cousin!" Max was shock as he blurs it out.  
  
"Uh... I guess so, I didn't think the Grangers are related to Starlights did you Mr. Dickson?" asked Judy as Mr. Dickson looked frustrated.  
  
"No, but there is a rumour going on saying they are related, but Max are you sure they are related? Because many of the Starlights have passed away or been killed, so there is only three left on this earth," said Mr. Dickson as Max's eyes widen.  
  
"What else can you tell me about the Starlights?" wonder Max as Draceil looked around. She went over one of the boxes and poked it.  
  
"Well, they are most wealthy family there is on the earth, they also own most of Europe and what ever the British gets, but for them to have all that land, they need people they can trust, so they sighed Kings and Queens to these lands." said Mr. Dickson.  
  
"They also fund for projects, research and give money to Students who are serious about their education. Max, you saying that Starlights are related to the Grangers, you could get rested for it," said Judy.  
  
"I understand, but why though?" asked Max.  
  
"Well since the death of Lady Caitlyn's parents there has been many people who had tried to get into Starlight's home, the Crystal Palace, by pretending to be their cousins or brother or sister," said Judy.  
  
"Yes, and the only way to tell if someone is really a Starlight, they have a birth mark, which it recorded into the parents will and the child's birth Certificate," said Mr. Dickson.  
  
"And what dose this birthmark look like?" wonder Max.  
  
"Aren't you full of questions," came a voice. They all turn to see three people standing not far from them. "I'm sorry, am I interrupted this little history lesson?" Said the young woman with silver hair. She had purple eyes, and wore a business suit.  
  
"Oh, Lady Ashley, how nice to see you," smiled Judy. "I was just telling my son about your family."  
  
"Yes, I notice," Ashley giggled.  
  
"Heh, so let me guess.... Caitlyn had called in, right?" said the young woman with pale purple hair, which was pulled back into two ponytails. She had crystal blue eyes, and wore dark blue trench coat.  
  
"That's right Lady Jessie," said Mr. Dickson as the dark blue hair young man walked over to Draceil. He wore a business suit, but still looked pretty young with his hair spiked up.  
  
"Why hello there," he smiled softly as Draceil looked up at him. Her eyes widen as she blushed.  
  
"Uh... hi," she said in almost a whisper.  
  
"Your cute looking," Draceil blushed even more.  
  
"Arg! Come on Meko; there well be other times to get a girl," said Ashley as she pulled on her brother's ear.  
  
"Hey! Owies! Sis!" Meko whined as Ashley continues to pull on his ear.  
  
"Now if you excuse us, we have some other business to take care of, come on Meko!" Ashley grumbles as Jessie giggled. She went over to Max and leaned over to her mouth was next to his ear.  
  
"If I were you, I would watch my back for strange people in cloaks," giggled Jessie as she blew a kiss to Max before disappear in the direction that Meko and Ashley had took. Max was blushing slightly, as Judy was smile brightly.  
  
"Erm, I hate to bust your bubbles, but what are we going to do with all this equipment?" Said Mr. Dickson, which bought Draceil back to earth.  
  
"I know! We can hall it over to the stadium!" Smiled Draceil.  
  
"Stadium?"  
  
"Yeah, isn't the show going before the tournament begins?" Mr. Dickson and Judy nodded. "So, we could use the extra space for the equipment, so when the other members of the board arrived, the equipment well is here and ready for them to use!" Smiled Draceil.  
  
"That's a very good idea miss, by the way what is your name?" Asked Mr. Dickson.  
  
"Draceil Sir! Uh... Draceil Knight!" Draceil quickly thought of a last name.  
  
"Well nice to meet you my dear and if you please. Since this is sorted out, I have other things to tend to. Talk to you later Judy, and nice seeing you Max," Mr. Dickson shook their hands before taking off as Judy sighed.  
  
"It's a very good idea Draceil, but I don't think you and Max and hale all this boxes over to the stadium in one day. Wait I know, you guys began and I should be back with help!" Said Judy as she went to rush off over to the elevator. Max slowly looked at Draceil who giggled nervously?  
  
"Heh, at least you get to help your mom right?" Max rolled his eyes and went over to a box to pick up one.  
  
"Right, you are calling other bit beast of the All stars to come and help," said Max as mutter under his breathe. Draceil sighed as she picked up a box and glowed purple to call the other bit beast as someone from distance seen this.  
  
"I don't believe this, those bit beast are suppose to be protectors of the earth and yet they can't sense the evil energy going on here, I hope those Hunters are doing okay." mutter the person before disappearing.  
  
Two half hours later.  
  
Max sighed as walked down the hallway. Draceil and the other bit beast were setting up the place as Tryhorn and him haled boxes over the sky walk to the stadium. He walked pass Tryhorn and hoped into the elevator.  
  
"Man, this is going to take all day!" he groaned as he leaned against the wall. When the doors open, they're standing was his team. "Uh, hey guys,"  
  
"Max! Why didn't you tell us that you needed help!" hissed Emily.  
  
"Yeah man, we could have help you!" smiled Michael.  
  
"Uh, well I was kind of busy, did my mom called you?" asked Max.  
  
"Yeah, well come on! These boxes aren't going to be moving them selves now are they!" hissed Emily as Max rolled his eyes, but smiled softly.  
  
They started to head towards the mountain of boxes, and as Max picks up a box he notices someone else has.  
  
"Sorry I-" Max stopped to stare at Ray who looked back at him.  
  
"Ray...."  
  
"Max...?"  
  
"What are you doing here!" they both said unison.  
  
** End of Chapter nine **   
  
Starwarrior: Yes Cliffy! And if you people want more, you better R&R   
  
Danzer: that's a cheap way to get people to review  
  
Starwarrior: so! Canadian tire is cheap by only giving their costumes canadian tire money to get people to come back to their store grumbles  
  
Dranzer: you know what, that is cheap... And here are some choices for Miss Starwarrior next story  
  
a) Write about how Caitlyn join the blade breakers  
i) season two  
ii)season three (with daichi)  
iii) or after the seasons and make a new outfits for the blade breakers  
  
b) write crazy chibi fic, that includes caitlyn and Daichi or no Caitlyn and daichi  
  
c) Write about the past and how Bitbeast came to this earth!  
i) Add Caitlyn Daichi  
ii) Only Daichi  
iii)Only Caitlyn  
iv) Or either  
  
Starwarrior: Yup! you people choose, and this well be up for next coming chapters! - Oh! And I also want to thank genbo for giving me such a great idea on how they should renight! ( can't spell! T-T)  
  
Dranzer: --' ya... please RR


	10. Friends or still foes?

Star warrior: Hi yeah people, I wrote this chapter early because.. well.. There is a story that is similiar to mine! wails But mine isn't posted yet, so I'm going to have to change my plot and idea!  
  
Dranzer: Yes well, You all know that Starwarrior Doesn't own beyblade  
  
Starwarrior: Yes, and how many times must we say that? --'  
  
Dranzer: We? We!? Excuse me! But the only one saying it! glares at Starwarrior  
  
Starwarrior: Yeah... you keep talking Miss KFC  
  
Dranzer: O.o

Bitbeast to master

/Master to bit beast/

_thoughts_

_(Authors notes)_  
  
** Onto Chapter 10  
**  
"Max! what is the trouble?" asked Emily as she came over because she notice that Max was taking his time with getting a box. When she came over, she wasn't execpting to see the one person who could steal Max's heart away from her. "Oh, hi Ray, what are you doing?" wonder Emily as she gave him a cold glare.  
  
"We were wondering the same thing," said Li return the same look to Emily as he came into view with the white tigers.  
  
"We are here for the Show and Tournament," chirped Max.  
  
"Same here, I got a private invite," said Ray as he held his golden invitation with a grin.  
  
"Me too," Max held this golden invitation  
  
"Wow, you guys got gold, how come we didn't get gold?" Emily asked Eddy who was behind her as the all stars came over.  
  
"Not sure," Eddy answered Emily's question as he shrugged.  
  
"Yeah well our team just got white," said Li as he show the all stars his team invitation.  
  
"Arg! How are we suppose to get around these boxes!" came a cold voice. Max and Ray looked at each other before running off to the north entrances, followed by the others.  
  
Standing there, wearing long white sleeveless leather jacket was Kai. He had two earrings on his left ear, and had black turtle neck and matching pants. (A/N: I'm sorry! But Kai reminds me so much of Seto! so ya...)  
  
"Kai!" They both said with confusing looks. Kai looked to see where his name was being called and a smirk appear on his face.  
  
"Well, well, isn't it the Neko and genki, what are you doing here?" he asked coldly.  
  
"I was invited and besides, my mom works for the hosts," said Max.  
  
"I was invited so was my team," said Ray.  
  
"How interesting on how we all got invited to this Tournament," Kai rolled his eyes, boardly as Max and Ray looked confused, wondering what Kai meant by that statment.  
  
"Arg! Kai! Hilary! Help!" came a voice as Max and Ray looked at each other then at pile of boxes that had fallen.  
  
"Kenny, why did you touch the boxes in the first place," hissed a voice. Standing next to the pile was a Hilary, who was wearing short pink shirt with a matching long sleeve top.  
  
"Hil?" wonder Max as she looked over at Max and Ray.  
  
"Max?... Ray!" Hilary eyes filled with tears. "Oh guys! I missed you so much!" Hilary ran over to them, and jumped into Ray's arms as Max stared in amaze. "Why didn't you guys write?" Hilary stared at Ray with sad eyes as he looked confused.  
  
"What!? Ray and Max are here! Now I really want help!" cried Kenny as Kai chuckled. He grabbed Kenny's hand and pulled him up.  
  
Kenny wasn't short any more, but he was only about two or three inches short than Kai, and he wore black stripe pants, with a white button up long sleeve shirt, which two of the top buttons were undone. He adjusted his square frame glasses as his green eyes shined brightly. Max and Ray were shock to see Kenny, he had change a lot as for Hilary. She still looked the same, but with slightly longer hair.  
  
"Oh boy, I thought I was going to be in there forever, thanks Kai," smiled Kenny.  
  
"No problem," smirk Kai.  
  
"Chief? Is that you?" questioned Max. Kenny looked at Max and smiled. Max hadn't change much, except he was toner and his huge blue eyes weren't as big. They gotten smaller, which made him look more mature.  
  
"Yup, good to see mate," smiled Kenny.  
  
"Hey, Kenny, where is Dizzy?" asked Ray.  
  
"Dizzy? Oh yes!" Kenny reached into the bag he was carrying and took out dizzy and open her up.  
  
"Arg, do you mind! I was sleeping you know!" came the female voice.  
  
"Hey! It's dizzy, how are you girl?" asked Ray as Hilary let go of Ray because Mariah was sneding death glares over her way.  
  
"Ray? Kenny turn on my cam would you?"  
  
"Right! Let see," Kenny flip the small web cam, and it blinked red.  
  
"My goodness, haven't, you grown! You as well Max!" said Dizzy as Max and Ray chuckled.  
  
"Heh, it looks as if the blade breakers are back together again!" smiled Emily.  
  
"Yeah, who would of thought, that this Beyblade show would bring yeah all together," smiled Li.  
  
"Well... we aren't a team," Max said sadly.  
  
"Were missing three more members," mutter Ray. Kai nodded as he stared at the ground.  
  
"Uh, Tyson, Daichi, and Caitlyn? I heard they got new member to their team," said Dizzy.  
  
"What!" they old blade breakers exclaim.  
  
"Yeah, Her name is Linn Swanson; she lives in Austral. There isn't much on her, but sadly the information on her bit beast encrypted, and if dare to hack into it. I would crash down!" Exclaim Dizzy.  
  
"And who on earth had that type of technology to do that?" Wonder Kenny as he tired to get Dizzy to hack into the files. They all wonder as a small smile appear on Max's lips.  
  
"The one and only, Caitlyn of course." They all looked at him. "Look, Caitlyn is Tyson's cousin even thought many people believe it's only a rumour."  
  
"You know what Max, I did look into that, and the police believe it's also a rumour," answer Dizzy.  
  
"Yes well I believe she is his cousin, I have a feeling, and besides I'm going to have a meeting with her on personal business," said Max as they all stared at him. "What?"  
  
"Max? To have a meeting with Caitlyn is like having a meeting with the Queen, both very impossible," said.  
  
"But it's true! Our computers hacked into her mini daytime computer!" Said Emily as she chirped.  
  
"Hacked in?"  
  
"Oh yes, remember that, you guys were asking information on something called Beyblade diamond with code 415263, which I couldn't get in the files, so then we asked Caitlyn and she said she would meet us!" Dizzy said before she gasped. "How could I have forgotten!"  
  
"I don't know Dizzy, but why would you want to know about the Beyblade diamond?" Asked Kenny. Max gulped as he looked at Emily who looked back.  
  
"Well you see, we were attack three days ago before we came to London. My mother thought it was terrorist, so she informs head quarts. But that's a different story, to the point was, that our bit beast came out of their blades in human form! They protect us against these demons that are after the beyblade diamond!" said Max as everyone gave him a look. "I'm telling the truth!"  
  
"Yeah, will if they could come out, then why do they?" wonder Kai as Max looked surprise.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? They have their own reasons!" Max snapped as Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah well don't need this. Now if you excuse me, I have to go look for my team!" Ray and Max shrived when Kai spoke those words.  
  
"Hey, Kai! Why are you so bitchy anyway?! I thought you would be happy to see us," said Ray as he glared at him.  
  
"Happy? To see you losers? Feh! I miss a cold more than you guys!" Kai snarled.  
  
"Is that so?" Ray narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, and in this tournament. I won't go easy on you either,"  
  
"Good! Because I came here to battle against the best!"  
  
"Same here!" Kai and Ray glared at each other as anime bolts of lighting shot from their eyes hitting each other.  
  
"Guys! Come on! This is supposed to be a happy moment!" said Hilary as she tried to break them up.  
  
"Yeah well tell that to the sourpuss over they're," hissed Ray as he turn his back to Kai.  
  
"I like to hear you say that to my face!"  
  
"Is that challenges?" wonder Ray.  
  
"Yeah! It's a freaking challenge, or are you to fucked up to know that!"  
  
"That's it!" Li and Michael held Ray back as he struggle to get free. "Let me go! I have to show this Fucking Bustard his place!" snarled Ray as Kai chuckled.  
  
"Heh, Look at you, being held by likes some craz animal, Oh! Wait second, you are an animal! I'm surprise the police didn't come by yet to throw you in a cage!" Hissed Kai.  
  
"Hey! Back off" hissed Li as Hilary backed up. This was now out of her control. Max's eyes began to water.  
  
"No... this is how it happen, it why... No! I won't let it happen!" A single tear rolled down Max's cheek. "STOP IT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as everyone looked at him. "I'm tired of this fighting!" Max sniffled.  
  
"Heh, is that so, then why did you bother on coming then?" wonder Kai as he said coldly. Max looked up at Kai. "You know what Max. You were the weakest in our team that's why you always went up to battle, but see you didn't improve much. I'm glad I'm not the leader of that loser team any more." Max shook his head as more tears came. "Awe? What's wrong? The baby is going to cry?" Kai burst out laughing.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Ray slipped from Michael and Li's gripped and jumped onto Kai. They wrested on the floor as Mariah and Hilary yelled at them to stop. Max clench his hand into a fist as the Demonilition boys came around.  
  
"Hey! Some one gets that animal off of Kai!" screech Tala as the white tigers looked up at Him.  
  
"Animal?" Li narrowed his eyes as went to attack Tala. Bryan, Spencer, and Ian join in the fight. The All stars backed away and watched the two teams fight.  
  
"This is what happens... We started to argue among each other..." Max muttered as he watched his old team mates battle. "Arg! I can't stand this!" Max went running away as Emily called for him. _No! I don't want this! Why does it always have to end up in argument_! Tears were sliding down Max's face like a steam.  
  
Oh the four level, Draceil came over to the bridge, and saw Max running. She didn't notice his tears, but she did notice he wasn't carrying a box.  
"Max! Your suppose to be helping!" she yelled, which made Max stopped. He looked up at her. "Come on! You're not going to let Tryhorn do all the work are- ah!" Draceil had lean too far over the railing and was hanging.  
  
"Draceil!" Max cried out. Draceil began to panic as she tried to pull herself up, but the rail was slippery with her sweat. "Don't worry! I'll save you!" Max looked around for something, and saw one of the chambermaids, pushing a cart of laundry. Getting a idea he ran over to the cart as Draceil told Max to hurry.  
  
"Draceil!" gasped Tryhorn as he ran over to her aid. "Grab my hand!" He leaned over to rail.  
  
"Are you nuts! Our too weak to pull me!" exclaim Draceil.  
  
"No I'm not, just- ah!" Tryhorn had did the same as Draceil, who quickly got him, but was loosing grip.  
  
"You stupid kid!" she hissed.  
  
"I'm sorry! Just don't drop me!" He whined. Draceil groaned as she began to sense something.  
  
Mean while, back at the fight. Ray had stop long enough to see Max grabbing a sheet from the laundry cart as the maid yelled at him. He also saw the girl and boy hanging from the railing. He quickly pushed Kai away and ran over to help Max.  
  
"Ray?" Max was surprise as Ray grabbed one end of the sheet.  
  
"I know, but we need to help these kids," said Ray as he and Max pulled the sheet out. Draceil looked down at them. "Come on! Just let go and we well catch you!" order Ray as Draceil shook her head.  
  
"Draciel! Come on! If you don't you're going to get hurt!" yelled Max as Ray looked at him. _Draciel?_  
  
"I can't!" ray went back to looked at Draceil.  
  
"What do you mean you can't?"  
  
"There is a trap!"  
  
"Draciel? What is taking you so long?" came a voice. Trygator, Trypio, and Trygle came into view. "We need help- ah!" They jumped back as energy ball came and blasted the bridge away. They three of them stared at the gap as Draciel looked around to see who shot the energy ball. Her eyes widen.  
  
"No..." She mutters, as the spider like human stared at her with a smirk. "No.. Not you, anyone but you..."  
  
"Heh... I thought you would be glad to see me Draciel," chuckled the spider woman, which made everyone looked up at her. "We have too much to catch up on."  
  
"You leave Max alone you bitch!" hissed Draciel as the spider laughed even more.  
  
"Heh, and if I don't?" Draciel's pupils went tiny in fear as the spider laughed evil when purple mist began to fill the lobby. The works scream in terror as they fled...8  
  
** End of Chapter ten **

**

* * *

**  
Starwarrior: Yup, I was pissed!  
  
Danzer: And you have such a nice way on expressing it rolls her eyes  
  
Starwarrior: Yes well it's better then beating the crap out of you, isn't it?  
  
Dranzer: O.O' Oh yes! It is! chuckles nervously - Heh... heh heh heh.... Anyway! Here are the choices for Miss Starwarriors next Beyblade story!  
  
a) Write about how Caitlyn join the blade breakers  
i) season two  
ii)season three (with daichi)  
iii) or after the seasons and make a new outfits for the blade breakers  
  
b) write crazy chibi fic, that includes caitlyn and Daichi or no Caitlyn and daichi ( write w/ CD For Caitlyn and Daichi or no w/ CD)  
  
c) Write about the past and how Bitbeast came to this earth!  
i) Add Caitlyn Daichi  
ii) Only Daichi  
iii)Only Caitlyn  
iv) Or either  
  
Starwarrior: Anyway, if there is any spelling errors or gammer, let me know, so I can fix them as soon as I can! Oh! And I also want to thank genbo again for the idea! she hands Genbo a pushie of Tyson -  
  
Dranzer: Wow... aren't you a sweetie pie raise brow  
  
Starwarrior: glares  
  
Dranzer: gulps Anyway! R&R! Please! -' she notice that Starwarrios is very close to her


	11. Battle of the first demon, and the meeti...

Star warrior: The only reason why I'm writing these chapters so quickly is because I'm still pissed.... (  
  
Dranzer: Oo **She slowly moves away from Starwarrior** Anyway, she doesn't own Bladebey, only her own characters, which I'm sure everyone here knows about.

* * *

**Onto Chapter 11  
**  
When the All starts bit beast saw this demon, they gasped as they narrow their eyes.  
  
"Blackarchnia! What the hell are you doing here?" asked Trygator. (Heh, I couldn't think of a better name so ya... -')  
  
"Heh, I'm only here because I have business besides. You were always a looker a Trygator," smirk Blackarchnia as Trygator blushed slightly. Kenny's laptop began to spark as he dropped it to the ground and golden light shot from it.  
  
Standing before Kenny and Hilary was young woman, who was wearing a business suit, glaring up at Blackarchnia. She growling under her breathe as Blackarchnia looked over to her.  
  
"Why hello Dizzara, it's been so long. I thought you were dead, it's a shame your not." Blackarchnia sighed as a golden energy ball came next to her and explosed it. "And you always did had bad aim,"  
  
"Yeah well look again," mutter Dizzy. Blackarchnia looked to her side and gaspped. One of her eggs were destroy as she looked down at Dizzy and hissed.  
  
"How dare you attack my children!"  
  
"Feh! Your children? I love to see the day you settle down with one man!" snapped Dizzy before she was hit. She was send flying across the room, and landed in the boxs.  
  
"Dizzara!"  
  
"Don't make a move Trygator! Your own good as gone!" hissed Blackarchnia. "If anyone dare make any sudden movements." As she spoke, red glowing eyes appear from the purple mist as red dots appear on everyone forehead. "They can just buh bye to life!" Draciel was beginning to get weak as she looked down at Tryhorn, who looked back at her. Blackarchnia, slowly made her way down to the lobby, but sliding down her sting of web as she transform back into a Black Widow.  
  
She quickly went over to Dizzara as the girls tried not to scream as Blackarchnia went by them. When she reach Dizzara, she transform into her human form. She had black silky hair, and pale skin, as she wore a stapless bra and two pices of cloth cover her private area and butt, which was tie with a leather rope. She long slim legs were shown to all to see as she picked up Dizzara by the neck.  
  
"Take that back or the humans die," growled Blackarchnia as Dizzara slowly open her eyes as she raise her hands to grap a hold of Blackarchnia's arm. "Do it!" Blackarchnia narrow her eyes as she tighten her grip around Dizzara, who cried out in pain. Trygator watched painfully from the deck, on till his sight fell onto Draciel and Tryhorn. They were still hanging, but with no red beam on them. Clench his hand into a fist as sweat rolled down the side of his head. He knew what he had to do.  
  
"I... can't.... hold..."  
  
"No! Draciel! Please! Don't give up!" cried Tryhorn. Draciel closed her eyes as a breed of sweat fell down the side of her face. She clench her teeth together. [Oh gods! This can't be the end! Why isn't there any hunters? Did the demons kill them all]  
  
"Ah!"  
  
{Draciel!} Draciel slowly open her eyes halfways.  
  
"Trygator?"  
  
{Draciel, if you haven't realize, there is water under neather you! And no one is watching you.}  
  
"Trygator..." Draciel said with relieve.  
  
{Listen up, I have a plan, but I need you to do our water magic.}  
  
"What about the elders?"  
  
{Draciel! Our masters are in danger! Besides we were already expose to them, so there is no need to act all rightous!}  
  
"Right... Ready when you are..."  
  
"Draciel?" Tyrhorn looked worried at Draciel as she appear to be talking to herself.  
  
"Don't worry kid, your brother has a plan, but frist of all. I need to drop you." Tryhorns eyes widen in fear. "Don't worry, You well be okay." Tryhorn nodded as he looked down below feeling really nervous. "One..."  
  
"Come on Dizzara! I don't have all day!" hissed Blackarchnia.  
  
"Two...."  
  
"Fine... What-"  
  
"Three!" Draciel shouted as she let swing Tryhorn over at Ray and let go of the railing. Tryhorn scream as Ray quickly ran forwards.  
  
"Just don't stand there! Shoot!" yelled Blackarchnia. Ray quickly jumped into the air to face to face with Tryhorn, who knocked him to the ground.  
  
Draciel watched Tyrhorn being catched, then she quickly looked down at the fountain.  
  
"Water gun!" Draciel yelled out as her right arm mold into a gun, which shot out water. It went blasting out, and as soon as it it the water in the fountain, it slow her down as she landed softly on the water. Surprisingly, the fountain didn't even over float, but she quickly jumped out of the way as demons began to shot at her. Trygator nodded as the he and other two bit beast jumped the gap between the two decks to go hunt the demons.  
  
Blackarchnia growled under breathe as she looked at Dizzara, who had a grin plastic all over her face.  
  
"You planned this didn't you!"  
  
"Heh, you know me. I never come out with out a plan," Dizzara chuckled weakly.  
  
"Fine! Suffer the same fate as all those I had face!" Blackarchnia hissed as her fangs grew as she stick them into Dizzara neck. Dizzara's eyes shot wide open as her mouth fell open. Her pupils went tiny as the colour from her skin was drain away. She eye lids slowly fell close halfaway as Blackarchnia threw her to the ground. Blackarchnia looked at her hands as her body began to glow as she let out a manic laugh before turning into animal form.  
  
The white tigers launch their blades as their bit beast came out in their human forms to go fight off the demons as the Demonilition boys did the same and their bit beast follow in pursuit. Max quickly went over to Ray, who was laying on the floor, with Tyrhorn safely in his arms.  
  
"Ray!" Max fell down to his knees as Ray groaned as he slowly sat up. Tyrhorn looked at him with worried eyes and concer.  
  
"Hey, don't worry kid, I'm fine" smiled Ray as he rusted up Tryhorn's orange hair.  
  
"Ray!" Ray looked at Max.  
  
"What?" Max bit his lower lips as he suddenly looked sad, but his bangs shadow his eyes.  
  
"Nothing... I'm glad your okay," Max Mutter quietly as he slowly stood up. Ray was slightly confused by this action that Max had taken. Max slowly backed away.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ray," Max quickly turned around and began to run.  
  
"Max!" Ray called out, but before he could get up. He was pin to the ground by a demon. "MAX!" Ray cried out a green beamed shoot out from his pocket and blasted the demon away as a man, who looked to be Ray, but had green stripe and tin of white at the end of his band.  
  
"Driger..." Ray's eyes widen as he stared at his human form bitbeast, who helped Max to his feet. Driger gently stroke Max's cheek as he refuse to look at him. Then he took Max into bridal style as he jumped to dodge the blast. Ray quickly grabbed Tryhorn's collar and ran to dodge the blasts. They trail behind him as Tryhorn was yelling out. Ray growled under his breath as he jumped up into the air. He spinned around to came face to face with the demon. The demon had blackish grey skin, with a human like body. A tear up cloth was it's clothing, as it's eyes glow red and grinned up at Ray.  
  
Ray narrow his eyes as Tryhorn let out a whimper. "Hey, kid do you think you can attack this guy?" Tryhorn open his eyes and looked down at the demon.  
  
"Yeah... why?"  
  
"Good, because your going up against!"  
  
"What! No! You can't!" Tryhorn's eyes widen as Ray threw him towards the demon. Tryhorn gulped as began to force his energy as the demon was stun, but got ready to attack. "WORLD SHAKING!" Tyrhorn yelled out as he pound his fist onto the demon, who cried out in pain. There was golden blindly of light, which made everyone cover their eyes. 

When the light die down, Tryhorn was standing over purple burning flaming body. He panted lightly as he let out a sigh.  
  
"What!" Blackarchnia was surprise. "How can such a young bitbeast have the power to destroy adult demon?" exlcaim Blackarchnia as everyone stood there stun. They couldn't believe it as Ray landed not far from Tryhorn. He slowly walked over to the kid.  
  
"Not bad kid, you did pretty good," Ray smiled as Tryhorn looked up at him with a smile.  
  
"Thanks!" Tryhorn giggled, whcih made Ray chuckled.  
  
"Enough!" Ray and Tryhorn looked over at Blackarchnia, who had purple arua surrounding her. "I won't let that child defeat me!" Blackarchnai took forward as Trygator cried out for Tryhorn to get out of the way. Ray narrow his eyes as he quickly grabbed a hold of Tryhorn and began to run as Blackarchnia did a shape turn and went after them. Then the battle continue as Kai notice someone was watching them.  
  
"Hmm... that's gotta be trouble," Kai called Danzer back as he went after the person who was watching them. They took of running as Kai followed them. "Not so fast buddy." They went into the stair case and started running up them.  
  
Master Kai? Are you sure you know what you are doing?  
  
/No! But if this is a demon, we need to destroy it before it calls up back up!/  
  
Right! Always behind you Sir  
  
As much I as like that idea, do you mind if I have first dits on pounding it? Wonder Black dranzer through their link.  
  
/No, not at all be my guest/ Kai smirked as Dranzer began to complain, that she wanted to be the first to kill the demon.  
  
In the lobby Galeon was having trouble defencing off the demon as he was protecting Kenny and Hilary. Galux came to his aid and helped him.  
  
"You guys... What had happen to Dizzy?" wonder Kenny as he looked over to his bitbeast limp body laying on the floor. Galeon looked at the corner of his eye at Dizzy.  
  
"I don't know, but we have to - Ah!" Galeon was pinned down by a demon.  
  
"Galeon! No!" Galux was going to helo, but she pinned down by a demon. Kenny quickly grabbed Hilary's hand and began to run towards Dizzy.  
  
"Kenny! We need to help them!" said Hilary.  
  
"Yes! Well I think Dizzy needs us more then they do!" They gasped as a demon appear before them. He grabbed a hold of them of the before they could get away.  
  
Ray was seem to be out running Blackarchnia, but she jumped up out of his sight. Not stopping as he looked behind him. He was pin to the ground as Blackarchnia came into her human form.  
  
"You foolish human! How dare you help these bitbeast!" growled Blackarchnia.  
  
"Gr! This bitbeast is my friend!" growled Ray. Blackarchnia's pupils went tiny as her fangs grew. Ray gasped as Tryhorn sat there in fear.  
  
"Then you shall die!" As Blackarchnia was going to bite down onto Ray's neck, she was blasted away by water. She landed in mountain of boxes.  
  
"How about you pick on someone your own size Blackarchnia?" Draciel came over to Ray and helped him to his feet. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, what about Max?"  
  
"I'm sure Driger is doing fine, just watch out for Tryhorn for me okay?" Ray nodded as picked Tryhorn and went running off to dodge the demons attacks.  
  
Draciel slowly walked over to where Blackarchnia had landed. She held her gun out, getting ready to attack. When she saw a box had moved, she frozen her in spot and got ready to shot.  
  
"AHH! Someone help us!" Hilary's cried had interrupted Draciel as she was pinned to the floor by Blackarchnia. Blackarchnia hissed and snarled as Draciel used her strenght to keep Blackarchnia from bitting her.  
  
"Your mine turtle!"  
  
"Arg! In your dreams!" grunted Draciel. Then Blackarchnia cried out in pain as her body began to glow.  
  
"No! Not yet! Master!" Blackarchnia cried out as golden light shot out from her body and disappear in the walls of the hotel. Blackarchnia growled as she burst into flames before Draciel.  
  
Panting lightly as she laid on the floor as people in leather began to kill off the demons. One came over to Draciel and asked her if she was okay.  
  
"Yeah, just find, you are the London's Hunt?" wonder Draciel as the man held out his hand. She took it, and got pulled up to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, sorry we took so long," he smirk as she looked at him in awe.  
  
"Sky Dragon! How is everything over there?" called a woman.  
  
"Just fine! And the demons?" wonder Seadragon.  
  
"Destroy, for now..." The woman walked over to Seadragon. Their faces were covered, so Draciel couldn't tell who they were.  
  
"Dizzara!" They turn to see Trygator holding Dizzy's limp body. They slowly went over to the couple. "Dizzara... Please... speak to me!" Trygator push Dizzy's bangs to the side as he looked into her pale beaitful face. "You can't leave me... Please..." A tear rolled down Trygator's face as he burial his face into crank of her neck. (Not getting any sick ideas people!)  
  
Sky Dragon went over to the couple and kneeled down next to Trygator. "Do you know what happen to her?"  
  
"Blackarchnia.... bite her..." Trygator raise his head to look at Sky dragon. Sky Dragon examine her body.  
  
"Her life energy has been taken. All she is now... is empty shell," More tears began to trail down Trygator's face. "I"m sorry, but if we don't get back her life energy, she well stay like that forever," said Sky Dragon. Trygator looked up at Sky Dragon. His vision came blury before he fell onto Drizzy. The others did the same as the hunt look around.  
  
"They are going to need their memeories easre of this moment," said a woman with pale purple hair as she came over to Sky Dragoon. The silver hair woman came over as well.  
  
"Yes, but about the Dizzara?"  
  
"Well... we could take her to headquarts and keep her body alive as much as we could," said Sky Dragon as he looked at the couple.  
  
"Yes, but what about the others?"  
  
"I don't know.... but lets hope the memory replacement would do good, come on! I sense an evil erengy up on the roof!" The other two nodded as they followed Ash over to the elevators. Trygator held Dizzara hand as they left. Not wanting to let go.

On the roof, Kai looked over at the two demons. The one he beens chasing had came up to meet with the other one.  
  
"Hmm... You know Cathal, I'm starting to worry about where your loyal lies...." said the tall demon.  
  
"Uh.. Master why? I always loyal to you!" Cathal said quickly as his cloak cover his face. His master walked pass him and looked at Kai.  
  
"Well, well, well, isn't it Kai Hiwatari. It's honour to finally meet you," smirked Cathal's master.  
  
"You know who I am?" Kai raise a brow.  
  
"Yeah, you can say, little blue dragon told me..." the demon chuckled as Kai's eyes widen. Tyson?.... "Heh, it's interesting how your human emotions become so easy to play with." Kai narrow his eyes.  
  
"Who are you?"

"Me? Oh I'm not worth of telling you my name. Besides, I'm just a simple demon," Kai raise a brow. "Did you know, that little blue dragon of your..." Kai's eyes widen. "He teases very good when he believes he is making love to the one that holds his heart..." Kai growled under his breath as he took out his launcher and got ready to shot Black Dranzer. "Heh, jealous are we?"  
  
"Tyson wouldn't do anything with you!" Kai growled.  
  
"Heh, Cathal... get going," Cathal nodded as he spear his bat wings and took off into the night air. "Well since your so determent to kill me, I might as well tell you my name." A gust of wind came along, and blew the demon's cloak away, which made Kai's eyes widen. "My name is Turpitude..."  
  
Then suddenly, the door to the roof brust open with the Ash and her two demon hunters.  
  
"Don't do anything he says!" called out Ash.  
  
"Heh, you need help to defeat me?" Kai growled.  
  
"Get out of here!" he yelled at them.  
  
"No! You don't know what your dealing with!" hissed Ash.  
  
"Well... I shall be going. Call me when ever you want to duel..." With that, Turpitude disappear into black mist as his name was print into Kai's head. Kai watched him before he blacked out.  
  
"What was he thinking? Taking a demon on by himself?" asked Sky Dragon as Ash walked over to Kai.  
  
"I don't know... but what ever is it. It has something to do with his love... Sky Dragon and Night rose!"  
  
"Yes!" they both said unison.  
  
"Easre is memory, and make sure to do the same with his bit beast, we can;t have any of them remembering what had happen." They nodded as they went over to Kai's body and Ash walked over to the edge of the hotel.  
  
What is going on, why do want to kill that Demon with such passion. Is it the one name Tyson? I thought your in love with another... You can only have one, and when that day comes. Everything well be clear....  
  
**End of Chapter 11**

* * *

Starwarrior: You know, I actually like being pissed because helps me get my work done faster. - And there is seem to be a lot of Yaoi in here Oo  
  
Dranzer: That's good! -' **Chuckles nervously** Anyway, the choices are here again!  
  
a) Write about how Caitlyn join the blade breakers  
i) season two  
ii)season three (with daichi)  
iii) or after the seasons and make a new outfits for the blade breakers  
  
b) write crazy chibi fic, that includes caitlyn and Daichi or no Caitlyn and daichi ( write w/ CD For Caitlyn and Daichi or no w/ CD)  
  
c) Write about the past and how Bitbeast came to this earth!  
i) Add Caitlyn Daichi  
ii) Only Daichi  
iii)Only Caitlyn  
iv) Or either  
  
Starwarrior: Why doesn't Fanfiction let me keep the star thingies up?  
  
Dranzer: I have no idea, it must be one of God's many mysteries  
  
Starwarrior: Yeah... Anyway I notice I'm really changing the story from it's oringal form -  
  
Dranzer: O.O o.O Anyway, Please R&R


	12. The reason

Star warrior: EEE! I'm on my 12 chapter! Yay!  
  
Dranzer: Oo  
  
Starwarrior: And I have a reason why I called this Chapter the reason! -  
  
Dranzer: I'm sure you do o.o  
  
Starwarrior: Anyway, here are the joys of repeating myself! I don't not own beyblade!** I repeat! I do not own beyblade!** _Smiles _.  
  
Dranzer: O.o Anyway, on to the chapter! Oh yes **warning**! There is yaoi! I repeat Yaoi and lil yuri! .

* * *

**Onto Chapter 12**  
  
Tyson yawned as he stepped out of the long black limo. He rubbed the sleep out of his eye, as he looked slightly pissed, but with his new looked. He was hard to recognize. His long blue hair had been cut and placed with silver streaks as it was spiked up. It was still long enough to put it on a lower ponytail, but Tyson hated it. He was wearing a loose long sleeve blue shirt with black trainers.  
  
"Arg, I'm never letting you girls near my hair again!" He growled as Salima and Mariam stepped out of the limo.

"Oh quiet your whining, we didn't cut it all off," said Salima.  
  
"Yeah, you butter be happy about that," smiled Mariam as Tyson growled in frustration.  
  
"Well, the thing I don't get is why did I have get streaks as well!" Daichi came out of the limo. He still had his red long spike hair, but it had black streaks in it. He also blacks blue upside down triangles under his eyes. He had black blue turtleneck and matching jeans, which gave him a gothic look. "Like come on! Look at me!" Daichi frowned at Salima and Mariam who burst into giggles.  
  
"Yeah, but your so cute!" Squealed Mariam as Daichi rolled his eyes. Tyson sighed.  
  
"Well, were here Caitlyn, so come on out," mutter Tyson.

"Uh, no. I actually like it in here," said Caitlyn as a stress mark appears on Tyson's forehead.  
  
"Get out now!"  
  
"NO! THESE WITCHES CHOPPED MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Yelled Caitlyn.  
  
"Hey! You're the one who suggests the new make over!" Growled Salima as Mariam giggled.  
  
"I don't care Caitlyn, and as your captain. I order you to come out," Tyson told. Caitlyn sighed as she slowly stepped out. Tyson smiled.  
  
"There, are you happy now?" Caitlyn's hair was wavy and down to her knees. She also had pale blue streaks in her hair, which gave nice effect of a rainbow colour. She wore purple velvet boots, with a matching mini skirt. She had turtle neck sleeveless top, with a huge keyhole in the front, that shown off her breast. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Yes, but did you have to wear that top?" Questioned Tyson as Caitlyn growled. She walked pass him over to the hotel.  
  
"I don't care, come on, Linn is probably waiting for us inside," said Caitlyn. Tyson rolled his eyes as he followed with the others close by. When they enter the hotel, it was a five star hotel, and there were people in the lobby talking. There were mostly adults, who bought Tyson into sourer mood then he was in, but the bright side was that no knew who he was.

"Hey Tyson!" Then again, you don't always recognize people at first. Tyson wince in pain as the dark tan skin girl had punched his arm. "Long time no see! Man! If Caitlyn haven't send me those pictures, I wouldn't have recognize you guys! So how have you been?" Asked the girl as she wrapped her well muscular arm around Tyson.  
  
"Uh... Good, and you Linn?" Said Tyson as a sweat drop appears on his head.  
  
"LINN!"  
  
"Caitlyn! Hey-ack!" Caitlyn had jumped onto dark tanned girl.

"Oh Linn! I missed you so much!" Caitlyn squealed as she sat on the top of the girl. The girl below her had dirty blonde hair sticking out under the black beanie that had red flames on it. She had crystal blue eyes with a lining of green to them, and she had cute simple look to her. She wore, white muscle shirt, with black trainers, that had red flames at the ends, so they match her beanie. At her side was pouch, as two wrist white bands shined. "What have you been up to?" Asked Caitlyn as Linn stared up at her friend.

Slowly getting into a set up position, she smiled at her friend as Caitlyn sat in her lap.  
  
"Heh, training, schoolwork, and waiting to see you again!" Smiled Linn as Caitlyn cheer.  
  
"Yay! I was missed" Caitlyn clapped her hands as Tyson chuckled weakly.  
  
"Anyway, we are going to check in," said Salima.  
  
"Alright, don't wait up," said Tyson as Mariam and Salima said their farewells.  
  
"So, Linn, how is your training coming along?" Asked Daichi.  
  
"Well, I have some news for ya. I totalled two launchers," said Linn.  
  
"Two launchers!" Gasped Daichi as Caitlyn stared at Linn.  
  
"That's good, your training is pleasing," said Tyson.  
  
"Yes, I only wish it was my training," Linn said in her thick Austrian accent as she looked down at her lap.

"Demons?" Tyson raise a brow.  
  
"Oh yes, they were murderous, the hunt in Austral barely made it out alive. Something is up and they want the Beyblade diamond, what ever that is," said Linn.  
  
"Yes, we are having trouble in Japan, Haven't we boss man?" Said Daichi as Tyson nodded.  
  
"What really? Caitlyn are you alright?" Asked Linn.  
  
"Oh yes! Come on! I was fighting demons since I was three years old! And bey blading when I one!" Smiled Caitlyn as Linn chuckled.  
  
"Heh, should of known,"

"CAITLYN!"  
  
"Uh oh, it looks like trouble is here," mutter Tyson as he slowly backed away.  
  
"Where the hell have you been!" Hissed Ashley. Caitlyn narrowed her eyes.  
  
"What's it to you!" Snarled Caitlyn.  
  
"Don't you take that tone with me young lady! You should have been here two days ago!"  
  
"Oh! Now you're caring," Caitlyn closed her eyes as she stick her nose into the air. Ashley growled in frustration.  
  
"Ashley dear, clam down," said Jessie as a stress mark appears on Ashley's forehead.  
  
"I don't see why it matters; I'm only two days late," said Caitlyn.

"AH! YOU STUPID GIRL! YOU NEED TO TAKE THIS PARTNERSHIP MORE SERIOUSLY!" Ashley yelled at the top of her lunges. Caitlyn, being neko jin, wince in pain as she cover her ears. Linn looked at Caitlyn with concern. Caitlyn groaned in pain as rubber her temple. "DO YOU HEAR ME!" Ashley grabbed Caitlyn's ear as she yelled in it. Caitlyn's eyes shot open as she quickly smacked her sister's hand away. Ashley stepped back in shock as Caitlyn and Linn hopped to their feet.  
  
"Damn it Ashley! My ears are sensitive; you should know that by now," Caitlyn hissed as she sighed. She rubbed her temple as she looked to be in pain. "Now if you excuse me, I have a headache now," Caitlyn walked pass her fellow Starlights and headed towards the elevator.

"Hey! Where do you think your going!"  
  
"To my room, where else?" Caitlyn sighed. Ashley's jaw dropped open as Jessie patted her hand to try to clam her down.  
  
"Well then, here Cat" Meko threw a card towards Caitlyn who caught. "It's your key, the number is 3016." Meko smiled as Caitlyn smiled back.  
  
"Thanks," She turned around and continues her way to the elevator.  
  
When the doors were closing Ashley hissed out and called Caitlyn a spoiled brat as she threw her shoe at it.  
  
"Anyway, what the reports on the Japan's hunt?" asked Meko.

"Oh, they are fine, I guess," answer Tyson.  
  
"Really? Nothing really big happen?" questioned Jessie.  
  
"Nope, just few more attacks then usually," said Tyson.  
  
"Feh! I bet Caitlyn didn't have any trouble dealing with them," Ashley pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest as Meko and Jessie got sweat drops.  
  
"Arg, Linn? Austral report?"  
  
"Oh, there was huge attack, but we made it pass it quiet fine, but two of my weapon launchers are totalled, so do you think you can fix them?" wonder Linn.  
  
"Oh you bet we can! We also give them upgrade!" said Ashley as she held Linn's hand. Linn chuckled nervously.

"Uh... thanks," Then her cell phone rang, which she quickly answer. "Aye, there mates, your talking to Linn Swanson, how can she help you?" Daichi and Ashley watched Linn as Tyson explain demon troubles in Japan. "Oh, cat... Really? Alright kewl. I'll be up in a few.... Okay... Yup... I will... Alright, bye loves." Linn hanged up her phone. "Caitlyn said she wanted to fix my launchers, so... Uh, thanks for your help Ashley, Yo! John comes on!" said Linn, as a young man, with brown hair came over to Linn. He pushed a cart that had couple bags on it.  
  
"you're going to your room miss?" wonder the John.  
  
"Yup, my friends are here, and do you mind getting the aspen out?" John nodded as he and Linn headed towards elevator. Ashley's eye brow twitch violently as she watch the two disappear.

"Anyway, you guys probably want to get settle in your suite. I'll get one of the bus boys to bring up your bags," said Meko. "Here," He handed them their card key. (A/N: Sorry! I don't know the name of those guys who help to bring up the luggage!) "And don't forget to give Linn, her copy of the key." Tyson nodded as Meko and Jessie began to drag Ashley with them.  
  
"She refused... why?" wonder Ashley.  
  
"Oh come now Dear, there well be other people," said Jessie as Meko sighed.  
  
Tyson and Daichi got a sweat drop as they watch the three CEO walked away.  
  
"Well, Daichi," They looked at each other. "Shall we go check out the pool?" Daichi got a huge grin.  
  
"Heh, there is need even asked! Come on boss man!" smiled Daichi as he ran towards the elevator followed by Tyson as they left. Max came into the lobby followed by Draciel and Driger.

"I'm still very confused on what had happen last week..." Max mutter as he took a seat next to the fountain. Max sighed, nothing really happen during the week except more teams from all parts of the world came in and more workers for the Show came in. Sure there were times when Max had spend lonely nights with Driger. (Hee hee! So cute! anyway if you guys want Max/Ray, you better review!)  
  
"Why?" wonder Driger as Draciel took a seat next to Max. "We all appear in front of our masters to help to carry the boxes to the Stadium," said Driger as Max groaned.  
  
"Yeah, but that's what I don't get, and worse yet. I think I may be falling in love again with Ray." Max let his eyelids fell half-away close. What if it's not Ray and excuse to get closer to Driger? Am I falling in love with a bit beast? Max watch how water dance in the air.

"Well then that's good isn't it?" wonder Draciel as she leaned over to Max.  
  
"I don't know... And tomorrow is the show, and we haven't seen Caitlyn yet nor her team around. I'm starting to think that demon attack we had was just a dream, but your here. And it's proof that it did happen. ARG! Why can't life be simple!" Max shot up in his seat grabbing his head in frustration as he yelled out.  
  
"Max clam down." Max let his arms dropped down to his side as he bangs shadow his eyes. "If life was simple, then it well boring won't it?" Max sighed.  
  
"I guess your right,"

"Besides, if life was simple, and the answers are always offer to you, don't you think you would want a challenge?" Max looked at Driger. "For example, your love issues. You're not sure if Ray is right for you, and you could be wrong." Draciel looked at him with interest.  
  
"How can he be wrong?" wonder Draciel.  
  
"Well, I believe that the one you are truly to fall in love with is going to make you happy when you first meet them. When you look in his eyes, you know you're always safe no matter what. And if Ray isn't right for you, there is many other people, and not mention females. And worse yet! Your soul mate could be standing right in front of you, and you don't even notice it!" Driger smiled with his on explanation.

Draciel started to count her fingers as she became lost as Max blush slightly. Was Driger hint that he might be Max's soul mate.  
  
"Uh... Driger, did you realize what you just said?" Draciel was hoping that Driger can explain it to her in dumbly language.  
  
"Of course! I told max, that his soul mate could be standing right in front him..." Driger cross his arms over his chest as a sweat drop appear on Draciel and his head. "Erm.. uh.. well... I uh.." Driger had realize what he just said as he began to stumble over his words. He blush deeply as he stared into Max's ocean colour eyes, and beginning to get lost in them.

"Driger! You just told Max that you were his soul-" Draciel stopped as she blink couple of times. She notice that Max and Driger were staring at each other and that their faces were only inches apart. "Uh.. guys?" She hopped to her feet and came over to them. "Guys?" She waved her hand in front of their faces, then jumped away from them. "Is it possible for a human and bit beast to be soul mates?" Draciel had her hand in a fist as she put it to her mouth. She blinked as she watches the moment before her.  
  
"Driger..." Max whimper softly as he ach to have Driger kiss him. Driger then pulled Max into his embrace as he stared down at the blonde genki. Leaning his head closer to Max. Max slowing closing his eyes as Draciel's face went bright red.

"Hi ya! You guys are really going to kiss are you?" They ignore her as she fell over crying. "I can't believe this..." T-T. Driger quickly gave Max a kiss then went running off, leaving Max dumbfounded as he blinked couple of times. Draciel slowly got up and saw that Driger had disappear. "Well...?" Draciel went over to Max's side as he turn to look at her.  
  
"Well, what?" he asked. Draciel groaned as a sweat drop appears on her head.  
  
"Well, how was it?" she asked.  
  
"Erm... it wasn't long enough," Draciel blinked as she looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean, it wasn't long enough?"  
  
"I mean it wasn't long enough for me to give you a respons." Draciel nodded then asked.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"How am I suppose to know?" Max frowned as he stared at Draciel. She looked back.

"I don't know, but don't you think we should go check if Tyson and his team had came in yet?" Draciel suggested as Max mutter yes. As they were going to walk to the front desk. Emily, appearing out of no where, attaches herself to Max's arm.  
  
"Oh Max! I was looking all over for you!" she began to rub her cheek up and down Max's arm, which made him blush.  
  
"Oh! Uh.. why?" he asked nervously. She pulled away to look at him.  
  
"Well, for one thing..." Emily went blabbing away as Driger watched them from a distance.

"What was I thinking! I can't fall in love with a human!" Driger exclaim. "But still... it felt so right to have him in my arms..." Driger looked down at his arms.  
  
"And you right," Driger had jumped at the sound of the voice that appear. "I don't see why your so surprise to see me Driger," said the female voice as Driger turn to see who it was. Sara, standing before Driger in her human form, glowing a golden colour.  
  
"Uh, Lady Sara.... What are you doing here?" wonder Driger as he lowers his guard.  
  
"With my master no doubt..." Driger and Sara went back to looking at Max. "He's very cute looking, but you know the rules," said Sara as she looked at Driger.  
  
"I do... but can't I forget about the rules?" Driger looked at Sara.

"Well, the elders haven't woken yet, besides its good your out of your medallion," Sara leaned against a pillar as she looked at Driger.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don 't you sense it?" Driger looked a bit confuse. "There is evil energy all around this place." Driger blinked in confusion. "Why are you acting like this Driger? It's not like you," Sara said softly.  
  
"I wish I knew..." Driger looked to the side, finding the floor very interesting. Sara sighed as she touches his temple. He gasped as he looked at her.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you..." Driger's eyelids fell halfway as he looked to be in a trances. "Your memory has been a erase," She retraced her hand as Driger looked at her.

"How do you know this?"  
  
"Believe me, I do besides. Being assignment to protect all bit beast, the elders would have to give you some kind of power right?" Driger nodded. "Now if you excuse me. I have to be going, my master well be wondering where I am." Sara transforms into her animal form as Driger watched her. Then her name was called as she took forth. She ran over to a woman with pink hair as Driger narrow his eyes.  
  
"The hunters..." Driger spoke before disappearing into a green flash of light.

"Hey there kitty!" smiled the pink hair woman as Sara jumped into the  
  
woman's arms and began to purr. "Heh, well, we better get you to Lady Caitlyn shouldn't we?"  
  
"Meow!" Sara smiled as the pink hair woman giggled.  
  
"Heh, you're so cute!" She began to head towards the elevator as Sara looked behind them to see Max following them. Narrowing her eyes she send Draciel a message before they disappear into the elevator.

* * *

**Caitlyn and Linn's hotel room**Caitlyn was laying down in her bed with a wet cloth on her head as Linn was tuning up her base guitar.  
  
"How do you feel love?"  
  
"Hmm, much better thank you," Caitlyn slowly rose up from the bed and turn to look at Linn as she began to play her guitar. "I see you practice,"  
  
"Heh, I see you haven't" smiled Linn as Caitlyn giggled weakly. "By the way, the show is tomorrow, so what song to do you want to play for the opening?" asked Linn.  
  
"Um, I'm not sure, but I was hoping we could play the reason," smiled Caitlyn.

"Aye, The reason," Linn let her hand fell across the stings as they made sounds, which made Caitlyn giggle. "I'm not the per-fact person!" Linn grinned which made Caitlyn laughed. "You like that eh?"  
  
"Heh, well you know Tyson is the one who is going to be singing it, right?" Linn nodded as there was a knock on the door. "Arg, the door is open!" There was sound of struggling as Caitlyn sighed as she stood up and went to answer the door.  
  
"I'm sorry Milady, but I didn't get a key, besides it locks on its own." said the pink hair woman.  
  
"Sara!" Caitlyn held her arms open as the Sara jumped into them. "Oh Sara! I missed you so much!" Caitlyn said in a baby voice as she cuddles with Sara. "Hey! Stop that!" Caitlyn giggled as Sara licked her face.

"Well, since that assignment is finish. I think I might relax for a bit," The pink hair woman took a seat on Caitlyn's bed as Caitlyn sat next to Linn.  
  
"Well, isn't that cute, so what's Mimi?" asked Linn.  
  
"Oh yes, Lady Ashley wants you guys to practice for the opening of the show tomorrow," said Mimi as she wipe the pretend sweat from her forehead. "Oh man, watching that cat of yours isn't easy. All she did was whine and as soon as we enter the hotel. She goes running off."  
  
"What?" gasped Linn as Caitlyn looked down at Sara.  
  
"Awe? did someone miss mommy?"  
  
"Mew!" Caitlyn giggled as she wiggles her index finger inform of Sara.  
  
"So, have you guys decided on what song your going to play for the opening?" wonder Mimi.

"Aye! The Lady Caitlyn had chosen the reason!" grinned Linn as Caitlyn giggled. Mimi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, wherever Daichi and Tyson are. Alex is telling them about the practice, and its going to be at the pool, so come on Ladies," said Mimi as she stood up. Caitlyn groaned as she stood up followed by Linn.  
  
"Do we have to?" Mimi nodded as Caitlyn sighed. She set Sara on her head and went to grab her instrument. "Fine, but we are playing the reason, and I don't care what Ashley says about it! I think its greats song,"  
  
"Whatever you Milady, what ever you say," smiled Mimi as she led the girls out of the bedroom.

* * *

**At the Pool  
**

Max groaned as he took a seat. Emily sat down on his lap as Draciel sat next to them.  
  
"I can't believe we lost that woman on the elevator," sighed Max.  
  
"Don't worry, you well find her again," smiled Emily as Draciel notice that couple of people were setting of a stage.  
  
"Hey, what do you think is going on over there?" Emily and Max looked.  
  
"I don't know, some band practice?" said Max.  
  
"Really? Do you think it might be the NBB?" wonder Emily.  
  
"No! They are too famous to come to play here," smiled Max as Emily giggled.  
  
Draciel tilled her head as she watches Emily and Max. She senses his discomfort, but he didn't show and wonder why.

"Hey! It's the pink hair lady," said Emily. Mimi w had lead Caitlyn and Linn to the stage where they met up with Daichi and Tyson.  
  
"Well it looks as though she found her master, I wonder who they are," said Max.  
  
"Oi! They are going to play a song!" squealed Draciel as Max and Emily looked at her.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Just look!"  
  
Tyson began to tune up his guitar as Caitlyn did the same with her keyboard/guitar instrument. (Um... It's kind of hard to explain on how it looks, but I'll try to find a picture for you people.) Daichi check the sound with Linn's help. Then when Tyson tapped on the mike, it let out a loud screech, which made everyone cover his or her ears.

"Uh! Sorry!" Tyson said with a sweat drop as he told Daichi to turn it down. "Okay, test, test, 1, 2,3." Tyson smiled. "Alright, I think we are ready!" A crown began to form as Max, Emily, and Draciel watched.  
  
Caitlyn began by tapping one key on her keyboard. "Alright ladies and gens! This our practice, so you can join in if you know the song," said Tyson as Daichi began to tap the drums. Then he joined and then Linn. **I'm not the per-fact person! There many things I wish I didn't do!... But I continue learn-ing! I never meant to do those things to you! and I have to say before I go! That I want you to know!**

The Demonilition boys raise up to watch as the other beyblade teams came into the pool area to watch. **I've found a reason for me, to change that I use to be! A reason to start over new! And the reason is you!** Tyson cried out in the mike, which made all the girls sighed. The song had caught Kai's interest as he pretend the singer was singing to him.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you!... It's something I must live with every day! and the pain I put you through!** Little did they know, Tyson was singing it heart out to Kai, because he felt guilt on what had happen between them. I** wish I could take it all away and be the one to catch who catches all your tears! That's why I need you to hear! I've found a reason for me! To change whom I used to be! A reason to start over new! And the reason is you! And the reason is you!** Tyson continues to sing the reason is you on till the music went soft.

**I'm not the per-fact per-soon. I never meant to do those things to you! And I have to say before I go! That I want you to know! I've found a reason for me, to change whom I use to be! A reason to start over new! And the reason is you! I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know! A reason for all I do, and the reason is you...** Tyson slowly open his eyes to meet up with crimson pools, on which he became lost in....  
  
****

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter 12  
**  
Starwarrior: Oi! This full of yaoi! in this Chapter!  
  
Dranzer:And lil bit of yuri... O.o  
  
Starwarrior: Yuri? _she looks at the story_ Uh.. you mean Linn and Caitlyn?  
  
Dranzer: _nods  
_  
Starwarrior: There just friends! Besides the yuri action is with Mariam and Salima! .  
  
Dranzer: O.o  
  
a) Write about how Caitlyn join the blade breakers  
i) season two  
ii)season three (with daichi)  
iii) or after the seasons and make a new outfits for the blade breakers  
  
b) write crazy chibi fic, that includes caitlyn and Daichi or no Caitlyn and daichi ( write w/ CD For Caitlyn and Daichi or no w/ CD)  
  
c) Write about the past and how Bitbeast came to this earth!  
i) Add Caitlyn Daichi  
ii) Only Daichi  
iii)Only Caitlyn  
iv) Or either  
  
Starwarrior: Anyway, there are the choices for the next story! And after this chapter... It's going to take me while to update because I have the story down .'  
  
Dranzer:And so! Please R&R :D


	13. Shall I follow my heart? or not?

* * *

Star warrior: Hi ya ppl, well here is chapter 13 and I also forgot to say I don't own the reason or Hoobstank. The people who played it so yeah!  
  
Dranzer: How could u forget such a thing? huh?  
  
Starwarrior: Oh shut up! You been mean to me all day long! I'm starting to think u have pms!  
  
Dranzer: PMS! GR! Starwarrior doesn't own beyblade nor their characters! **pouts**  
  
Onto Chapter 13

* * *

Kai's POV---------------------  
  
Those eyes... I know those eyes from somewhere, but where? Could it be? "Tyson...."  
  
Normal POV------------------  
  
Tala looked over at Kai as he whipser something. "Uh... Kai, are you alright?" Tala notice that Kai looked to be in a trances.

"Hello?" Tala waved his hand in front of Kai's face. "Man, I never knew music had a great effect on Kai..." A sweat drop appear on poor Tala's head because he is was confused. Then Kai snapped out of his trances and pushed Tala a side and went running. "Kai! Where are you going!" called Tala.

"Somewhere" Kai yelled back as he began to push his away through the crown.  
  
At Stage  
  
Tyson had snapped out of his little trances when he heard the crown of people screaming.

"Uh, hello everyone," Tyson chuckled as he looked back at his friends. "We were just, um... Practice for the opening of the Beyblade Show," The crowned cheer louder. "Um... maybe you heard of us? We are called the NBB." The girls burst into screams as they started to say they wanted Tyson to marry them. "Heh, I take that as a yes," chuckled Tyson. Caitlyn went over to the mike.

"Well Ladies and gentlemen, as you know. Were going to be staying here for awhile, so if yeah want a date! You better start asking now," smiled Caitlyn. The crown cheer as Max got idea.

"Hey Draciel, You know that the Blade breakers are famous right," Draciel nodded her head. So, maybe this NBB Had heard of them," said Max.

"Uh, Max, do you know what the NBB Stands for?" wonder Emily.

"Not now Emily! I have go find Tyson!" Max grab a hold of Draciel's hand and began to push his way through the crown. Max... What has happen to you?

"Huh?! Ack!" Emily was started to get run over by the crown of girls as they began to push their way over to the stage.

Tyson began ot get nervous as the girls started to get onto the stage. He slowly backed away.

"Uh! There is too many of them! How do we get back?" wonder Caitlyn as Tyson looked over at her.

"Tyson!" Tyson looked over to the crown to see who had called his name. "Tyson!"

"Arg! Hey! Get off of that!" hissed Linn as she knocked a girl off the stage. "WE need to gert out of here!"

"Yes but how?"

"Kai?..." Tyson took a step forward as he saw a pale hand waving in the air. His eyes widen as Kai looked bakc at him. "Kai... Ah!" A girl had grabbed his foot, and pulled him to the ground. Tyson had hit his head and growled in pain. He looked down at his pant leg and notice the girls were starting to tear it apart.

"Come on!" Tyson looked up to see what the others were up to. Linn had brought out her huge broomerange. Tyson quickly got up and ran over to the group as hte girls had hopped up onto the stage. "Hurry Linn!" cried Caitlyn. Sara began to hiss as the fangirls began to come closer.

"Alright! Everyone get ready to jump!" Linn reach back behind her as she threw her broomrange into the air. When it came back, the four of them had jumped up onto it as it carried them to the fourth floor deck, which they quickly disappear into the hallway and into the elevator as the group of fangirls began to cry.

That was Tyson! He is the only one with those kind of eyes, but why did he change... Is he trying to adoive us? Kai gasped as he looked around. He felt another presents, but didn't know who it was.

[Hello Kai...]

{Turpitude.... What are do you want?}

[Heh, to rule the world, to have my hands on the beyblade diamond, but for some reason... I can't go anywhere without you detecting me.] Kai heard Turpitude laughing in his head. Kai growled as he clench his hand into a fist. [Now that's problem as you can see.]

{Feh, and what make you think I know how to undo it?} Kai wonder as he looked among the crown.

[You won't...] Kai's eyes widen as he spot Turpitude. [Because you don't know how, only the hunters do, and if you tell anyone that I'm here. You can say bye to that little blue dragon of yours!] With that, Turpitude had disappear from Kai's sight as he growled.

"That's not fair!" Kai shut his eyes as he yelled it out. "That's not fair!"

When they reach Caitlyn and Linn's room, Daichi claps onto the bed as Tyson walked over to the window.

"Man, I didn't know we were that famous," Daichi said sleeply as he grabbed a pillowed and placed it under his head.

"Yes well, our fanclub knows that NBB Stands for New Blade breaker, and some others as well," said Linn as she went to sat down on her bed. Caitlyn slowly walked over Tyson.

"Ty... Are you alright?" wonder Caitlyn. Tyson press his forehead to the glass as he closed his eyes. Then he turns around with a smile on his face.

"Yeah! I'm just fine!" He began to laugh as they all stared at him. "I'm just feeling a little tired," With that he left the room, as they all looked at each other. In the hallway Tyson leaned against the door. He brought his hands up to his face. It rubbed it onces as he looked down the halls before walking them.

* * *

In the All Star Suit, Max fell onto his bed, with Draciel looking at him. He looked back.

"Master Max?"

"I just wish..." Her face was filled with concer. " That everything was the same before all the fighting and agrument..." Max stared up at the ceiling. He held up a picture and stared at it. It was the Bladebreakers, in the Back was Ray, Kai, and Tyson. In the middle were Caitlyn and Hilary as Max, Kenny and Daichi were on their kneels smiling up at the camera. The whole team looked happy, as Hilary did a peace sigh with Tyson giving her bunny ears. Kai's arm was around Tyson's neck as so was Ray's. Caitlyn had a simple smile with her arms arounds Max as he made peace sign and Daichi and Kenny were hugging.

"What started it all..." Max narrow his eyes as the picture began to move. Daichi had brought Kenny down to the ground as the whole team burst out laughing as Hilary started to yell at Tyson about the bunny ears.

"Max! Someone is emailing you!" Max snapped out of his little trances and sat up. Draciel was over by the laptop. Max quickly got up and went over to the laptop. There was message there from Mistress Cat.

Mistress Cat: Hey I'm at the Rose Hotel, it's contacted to Crystal Stadium.

Sea Turtle: I know, I'm staying there as well. My team is going to enter the tournament as my mother entering the show. Max reply to the message hoping to get a reaspons.

Mistress Cat: Alright then, since you want to know about the Beyblade Diamond, meet me down at the lobby in at Eight thirdy. Mistress Cat logged out.

"Damn..." Max looked down at his wrist watched. "Fuck! That's in ten minutes!" Max exclaimed as he quickly looked in the mirror. "Well? How do I look?" Max looked at Draciel.

"You look fine Master. Do you want me to come with you?" wonder Draciel.

"No, besides, this is Caitlyn," said Max with a smiled as he left the hotel room. Draciel sighed as she looked down at the laptop.

"Yes, I know but about she doesn't know it's going to be you..." Draciel sighed as she walked over to the window and notice something. "Shit! Driger!" Draciel yelled as she went running out of the hotel room.

* * *

Down in the Lobby, Caitlyn had change her top into a leather blinding, with a purple silk shirt, which match her skirt and boots. She had spattin strape purse, around over her shoulder. She sighed, and couldn't believe she was going to tell someone about the Beyblade diamond.

"Uh, Lady Caitlyn?"

"Huh?" Caitlyn turned around to came face to face with Max. Her eyes widen as she slowly back away. "Max...?" Caitlyn had swore her heart had skiped a beat as she stared into his blue eyes. (My gosh! it's max! who would of thought! - Dranzer: I'm not speaking to you! Starwarrior: What? why not? Dranzer: **doesn't reply** Starwarrior: Awe! Is dranzer feeling alonely? Dranzer:** still doesn't answer **Starwarrior: Are you even there? ?? Dranzer:........ Starwarrior: O.o)

"Hmm, maybe I should have told you was me. Look, I can understand if- "

"Oh Max!" Caitlyn's eye filled with tears as she threw her arms around him. "I missed you so much!" She began to sob as Max hestrated to put his arms around her. "I was so worried!" She pulled back, so she could see his face. "I was so worried when I heard about the destroytion of the base. I thought that maybe... You got kidnapped and replace with a demon," said Caitlyn as Max's eyes widen.

"So you understand what's going on!" He grabbed a hold of her shoulders as she slowly nodded her head. "Caitlyn! I need to know! We all need to know," Caitlyn sniffled as she wiped away her tears.

"Fine, but not hear! Follow me!" Caitlyn grabbed a hold of Max's hand and lead him outside.

There waiting for the was a black silk shiny limo. The driver had the door open for them as they stepped inside. He nodded at them as they got in. Shutting the door, the driver headed up to the fornt. Caitlyn looked out the window before looking at Max.

"Alright, the beyblade diamond is a acient piece of rock that creatured after the closing of the worlds. The elders of the bit beast, humans, and Demons had bashi it from the face the earth, but the place to information on the Starlight records, it's a very a powerful rock that can destroy world if it fell into the wrong hands. It also says that it really isn't a diamon, but it could be a person, a type of demon of or very powerful bit beast." Max stared at her in confusion. "Are you following?"

"Uh... No..." Caitlyn sighed. "Look Caitlyn, It's been what... six years since we last seen each other and-"

"Six years?" Caitlyn frowned as Max nodded. "No, it's only been four years, six years, is when the you guys form the blade breakers. Max is your memory be tainted with?" wonder Caitlyn.

"I.. I don't know..." Max blinked as Caitlyn leaned over.

"Shit! This is the doing of the hunt."

"The hunt?"

"Yes, a secret orangizems that destroys demons and tames Bit beast. It was my grandfather that creature this orangizems. I thought I told you about it when you decover that I was demon hunter," said Caitlyn. Max's eyes widen open.

"A demon hunter?"

"Okay Max, this is going to hurt, so I would be happy if you didn't scream." Max nodded as Caitlyn put her hand on his forehead. There was heat coming from her hand, and it was getting painly hot as he gridded his teeth.

Outside, two demons were following the limo as they jump to each built at time, getting read to attack.

"Heh, the master said that this hunter knows about the Beyblade Diamond," said the female hanyou as she spoke into the headset walkie talkie.

"That's not all she can do. I heard she quiet powerful" replied the male.

"Powerful eh, do you think we can take her?"

"I'm not sure, but there is another hunter. The driver, he not her usual driver. I think we better call back up for this mission."

"Alright! This Agent Keitha reporting,"

The a female voice came over Keitha headset. "Agent Keitha? What is the matter, did you gewt any information on the diamond yet?"

"No, but we are going to need back up, there is two hunters. One female and one male, the female has the informations and might be a Starlight." said Keitha.

"Roger that, I'm sending two more Hanyous."

"Great thanks Mel." The tranmission was cut off as the two hanyou got ready to attack.

* * *

Tyson stood on the roof of the hotel. The cold air felt nice on his warm skin as he breathe in the night air. Surprisingly, the sky was clear, and not covered with thick cloud of polition, but the city was sure busy and kind of loud. In the distance he could see the Starlight manner. He gave out a small sigh.

"Tyson?"

"Huh?" His ears perky up as he turn to see Linn and Daichi standing by the door. "Oh hey guys! How did you get up here?" wonder Tyson.

"Oh, just telling them that we are a close friend of Caitlyn," Linn looked at her nails as Daichi chuckled weakly when a sweat dropped appear on his head. "By the way, she went out for dinner with that Sea turtle guy, and she was also worried about you. Tyson? Is there something your not tell us?" wonde Linn.

"Yeah Boss man! It's not good to keep secerts!" said Daichi as he pouted lightly.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you or not." Tyson turned away and leaned against the railing that was set up on the roof. He stared down at the busy streets below. "I'm not sure about many things either..." Linn and Daichi looked at each other with confusion.

"Uh.. Boss man?"

"Sure, Caitlyn always says to follow my heart, but what if the choice by my heart is wrong? Well...." He turn to look at them as they look at each other again.

"Erm... we don't think that deep," said Linn as she looked away from Tyson with a sweat drop.

"Yeah! We just take what ever life brings us! The good and the bad," Daichi chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"The good and the bad?" They both nodded.

"Yeah! And if it's really bad, we know we have each other and our friends to help us out," said Linn as she smiled.

"Yeah Bossman, Family and friends!" Daichi winked at Tyson.

"Alright, if that's what you say, then I'm following your adives." said Tyson as he walked pass them and over to the door.

"Uh... we gave him adives?" Daichi looked clueless as he looked at Linn.

"I Think so... Arg! Wait up Tyson! What kind of advice did we give you!" Linn went after Tyson and saw that he already took the elevator down. "Arg... not again!" Linn sighed as Daichi poped his head in to see what was going on.

* * *

End of Chapter 13  
  
Starwarrior: I think I should put up that Lemon that Tyson suggeted, what do you think Dranzer?  
  
Dranzer: Sure, its your story! hey! I'm not suppose to be talking to you!  
  
Starwarrior: but you are! **smiles**  
  
Dranzer: That's because your making me!  
  
Starwarrior: No one is making you **smiles**  
  
Dranzer: **growles**  
  
a) Write about how Caitlyn join the blade breakers  
i) season two  
ii)season three (with daichi)  
iii) or after the seasons and make a new outfits for the blade breakers  
  
b) write crazy chibi fic, that includes caitlyn and Daichi or no Caitlyn and daichi ( write w/ CD For Caitlyn and Daichi or no w/ CD)  
  
c) Write about the past and how Bitbeast came to this earth!  
i) Add Caitlyn Daichi  
ii) Only Daichi  
iii)Only Caitlyn  
iv) Or either  
  
Starwarrior: Anyway, there are the choices for the next story! I'm going to have to the next chapters on me own! **cries** T-T  
  
Dranzer:Humph! please read and review! **ignores Starwarrior **


	14. It's my fault

Star warrior: Yay! New chapter! What fun!  
  
Dranzer: and what fun it is to repeat my self huh?  
  
Starwarrior: Oh yes! How about give you a break and I'll say it okay?  
  
Dranzer: sure...  
  
Starwarrior: I do not own beyblade nor their characters and now Dranzer well do the thanks yours! -  
  
Dranzer: Bitch!  
  
Starwarrior: thank you, I try to be one **smiles**  
  
Dranzer: Oo Erm... Starwarrior likes to thank Elven-girl10 for always review her chapters **Starwarrior glomps Elven-girl10**  
  
Starwarrior: you're the reason why I write this story! **Nuzzles her**  
  
Dranzer: Starwarrior.... Don't scare the reviewers. **Starwarrior nodes as she backs away and watches Dranzer** Infamous-otaku, thanks for review and here is the next chapter! Fireie gurl, thanks for taking the time to review this story, even though it's quiet lame... --'  
  
Starwarrior's: **glares at Dranzer** Now who is being the bitch! Bitch!  
  
Dranzer: **rolls eyes** Genbo thanks for reviewing Miss Star's story, almost every chapter. **Hands her a Caitlyn Pluishy** Next is Maxie's cute.... She likes to thank you for reading and wonders what you think of Max being a slut in this chapter.... Why do you wonder?  
  
Starwarrior: I don't know, but let's go to the chapter, this thingy is too long! **Dranzer nods in agreement**

* * *

**Onto Chapter 14  
**  
When the doors open to the elevator, Tyson was going to get off, but when he looked up. He froze in his tracks. Staring right back at him, with the same expression was Kai.  
  
"Kai...." Tyson's eyes began to fill with tears as he looked over at Kai. "Why?"  
  
"Tyson... I-" Kai sighed as stared into those brown eyes, beginning to get lost in them. "I... Erm..." Tyson looked pleaded at Kai, waiting for his answer, but Kai didn't seem he wanted to give his answer. They elevator doors began to close and kais quickly stepped in, glaring at the doors before looking at Tyson, who was now looking away from him.  
  
"Tyson....?"  
  
"You really hurt me Kai, and I been waiting..." Tyson closed his eyes as tears slowly began to roll down the side of his slightly round face. "How could you Kai? Huh?" Tyson turn to face Kai. "Why did you do it Kai! WHY!" Tyson was almost screaming at Kai. Kai looked to the side, feeling guilty.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't accept me... I thought you would leave me, and never come back..." Kai mutter softly as he closed his eyes waiting what was coming for him.  
  
"Yeah well isn't that what happen when you didn't say anything!" Tyson clench his hand into a fist. "Kai! I'm your friend! And your suppose to tell your friends when your dating their enemy in love...." Tyson stared at the floor as he began to cry. "I would have accepted it, and got over it... No... Then I would be lying to myself." Kai slowly open his eyes to look at Tyson. "I like I did all those other years..." Tyson raise his head to look at Kai. "I'm in love with you Kai... And no matter what, I can't change that or the what I'm feeling right now."  
  
"Oh... Tyson," Kai took a step forward, but Tyson held his hand to stop him. Kai was surprise and shock.  
  
"Don't! Don't do it Kai! Because I know for a fact that your dating Tala!" Kai backed away as he sighs. "This is my warning, if you really love me, then you would break if off with Tala! After that's done... then maybe..." Tyson has caught his breath as Kai looked at him. "Then maybe we can talk..." The elevator stop and the doors slowly open.  
  
"Oh!... Am I interrupting something?" asked Ray. Ray smiled softly as Kai and Tyson looked at him. He stepped inside. "Man Kai! I didn't think you would fall for a rock star," chuckled Ray.  
  
"That's because I'm not a rock star," said Tyson.  
  
"What? Are you sure, because I think I saw you playing at the pool eerily today and-"  
  
"That's not what I meant Ray!" Tyson tilled his head, so his bangs shadowed his eyes.  
  
"Wait minute! You know who I am?"  
  
"Why wouldn't he Ray? We did hurt him, isn't that right Tyson?" Kai said coldly. Tyson filch at the coldness in Kai's voice as Ray's eyes widen.  
  
"Tyson! What! NO! It can't be!" Ray slowly backed up.  
  
"Oh, but it is..." Kai said.  
  
"Oh so you can talk to Ray fine, but with me!" Tyson looked up at Kai as the two young adults looked at him. "You know what... No... forget it! I just want out!" Tyson went over to the patal and began to push a button.  
  
"Tyson please!" Kai grabbed a hold of his arm.  
  
"Let me go! I maybe still love you, but I'm not sure if I can forgive you!" Tyson looked at Kai. Those words made Ray gasped as he stared at the two. Then suddenly the lights flicker, and went out.  
  
"Um... is that suppose to happen?" The elevator jerked to a stop, which made them all fall down. ( Hee hee! Ashes, ashes we all fall down! - Sorry, I couldn't help myself!)  
  
Tyson groaned in pain as he felt someone above him, groaning as well. "Oh man! Why did the elevator stop like that?" Ray said as rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"I don't know..." Kai mutter.  
  
"What! Are you saying we could be stuck in the elevator?"  
  
"Uh.. yeah why?"  
  
"Arg! I tried to make a classical exit and now this happens!" Tyson wails. This wasn't how he wanted to spend his first night at the hotel. (Yup! You must have little bit of humours in there. I wonder what well happen in the elevator when there is no lights? bounces her eyes brows Hee hee)

* * *

Linn began to walk down the stairs since all the elevators were out of order at the moment. Daichi boredly followed.  
  
"I can't believe the elevator broke down," whined Daichi.  
  
"Yeah well, let's hope Tyson isn't in there," said Linn as she let out a yawn. "What floor are we on?"  
  
"Um.. 30..."  
  
"Arg! Five more floors to go!" Linn groaned as her cell phone rang. She blinked before answer as Daichi lean closer to hear whom it was. "Hello! Your speaking to Linn, how may she help you?"  
  
"By getting your ass over here! Linn! I'm under attack!" came Caitlyn's voice.  
  
"Alright! Your cornets?" asked Linn. There was explosion in the background. "Caitlyn?" There was silences. "Caitlyn!" Daichi looked worried as Linn began top panic.  
  
"Sorry! I'm near home base! There are four Hanyou! come as quickly as you can! I'm out!" Linn heard Caitlyn hanged up, so she hanged up as well. She turn to Daichi and saw that he was looked worried. "Come on Shrimp! Cat needs our help!" Linn began to run down the stairs as Daichi blinked before realizing it.  
  
"Hey! I'm not a shrimp! And wait up!" Daichi ran after her as Linn chuckled.  
  
In the All star suit, Emily was sitting on the window ledge, staring down at the cars zooming by. Eerily, she had watched Caitlyn and Max leave. They looked too happy together, to started to make Emily wonder. Was that the person that Max has been seeing? Oh yes, our sweet little blonde has been cheating on his girlfriend, and how it ever was, breaking her heart. She slowly raise her hand and touch window lightly, thinking it well break if she put more pressure on it.

* * *

In the shadows of the hotel suit, someone watched Emily, with aching heart. Oh how they wish, they could run their fingers through her prefect red locks and kiss those full luscious lips of hers, but her sad look, and the rain, lighting beating against the window, made her look so innocent and angelic... almost.  
  
"Emily?" spoke the person. Emily clench her eyes shut as a single tear rolled down the side of her face.  
  
"Yes?" She chocked out as she press her forehead against the cold glass. A small whimper escape her lips.  
  
"Are you alright?" Michael came into the light as Emily slowly nodded her head. "you're such a bad liar." Emily was taken back by this then again. Here she was, trying her hardest not to cry. In the background, there was a music playing as Michael slowly walked over to her and cupped her cheek. "Emily... Please tell me what's wrong?" Emily slowly looked at him. His face was blur with her tears as she threw herself into his embrace.  
  
"Max has found someone else!" She blurted out as Michael began to rub her back.  
  
"I know..." She pulled back to look at him.  
  
"You knew?" She was surprise.  
  
"Yeah well you kind of have to notice when someone is sneaking out of the room and your bed is next to the door," Michael stated.  
  
"I don't understand... If you knew, why didn't you say anything?" wonder Emily.  
  
"I well, At first I thought he was going a good job, but he started to lie about looking for Tyson. That's when I began to realize. Trygle says it isn't Draciel, so I guessed..." Emily's lower lip began to tremble.  
  
"I don't want to know! Nor do I care any more!" She quickly escape his embrace and stood front of the bed holding her. Michael's expression soften as he slowly stood up and went up behind Emily. He slide his well muscle arms around her slim waist and began to nuzzle her neck.  
  
"Emily... I promise you everything well be okay in the end because no matter what..." Emily sucked on her breath as Michael began to make a trail of kisses up and down her neck. "I'm always here for you..." She quickly turn to come face to face with him. His red eyes pearst into her stormy blues.  
  
Not caring about Max any more, she stepped up onto her toes and kissed Michael as he kissed back. He licked her bottom lip for entrances, which she proudly gave. Teasing every bit of her, Michael moan in the back of his groan as he became hard. Emily gasped as they broke away for air. They continue to stare into each other eyes, which burn with lust and passion. In a second, Michael had Emily on the bed and was tugging at her clothes as he relish her neck. Emily let a moan escape her lips as she run her fingers through his reddish blonde hair.  
  
(I'm not writing a lemon! . Dranzer: yeah? that's because your too embarrass to do so! smirks Starwarrior: Oh shut up! I'll write a lemon, but it's going to be on AFF.net. When I make a account for it! Dranzer: Anyway back to the story!)

* * *

Salima and Mariam giggled as they were trapped in the elevator together and were drinking from a bottle of Vodka.  
  
"Hee hee! I never knew how cute you look!" giggled Salima as Mariam smirk. She brought Salima close to her and kissed her. Salima kissed back, moaning as well.  
  
"Hmm, love the way you tease babe," Mariam bounce her eyebrows as Salima giggled some more.  
  
"Heh, it's too bad we can't make love in here,"  
  
"Yeah? who said?" wonder Mariam as Salima thought about it for a moment.  
  
"You know! Let's do it!" Salima jumped onto Mariam, even though it was dark, Salima knew Miriam's body very well and as she was about to feast Miriam's cell phone rang. Salima growled as Mariam dig around in her purest and found it. She flipped it open and answer.  
  
"Mariam speaking... Oh hey Ozuma!" Salima pouted as she saddle on Miriam's hips. "What? Oh Salima and me are stuck in the elevator.. Yeah the lights are out... Yeah of course we want out! Who wouldn't?... Arg! You hentai!... 30 Minutes? Sure that gives us plenty of time... Yup... see ya later!" Mariam hanged up her phone as Salima stared at her through the darkness.  
  
"What did he wanted?" Salima ask, almost sounding jealous.  
"Oh just wondering where I am, besides. You're the only person for me!" Mariam had pulled Salima on top of her and kissed her. Salima grinned as she French Mariam.  
  
--------

Dranzer: You won't do a lemon, but yet you do things to lead to a lemon?

Starwarrior: What! I'm a teenager! Blame the hormous!

Dranzer: what ever **rolls eyes**

Starwarrior: well then! If you're going to be that way, I might as well stop the chapter here? Nani?

Dranzer: **gulps as she notices the reviewers glaring at her** Erm... I'm sorry!

Starwarrior: I forgive you... man I'm tired... Sorry people if this is lame, but ya...

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the battlefield, Max looked to be in a trances as Caitlyn held him close. Meko wicked any demons that came near them.  
  
"I can't hold them off for long Cat," Meko growled as angry flash in Caitlyn's eyes.  
  
"Then why did you bother on coming! You idiot! If this memory spell doesn't take full effect. They well be totally ease and it well also take his soul...." Caitlyn narrow her eyes.  
  
"Then why are you doing it then!" growled Meko.  
  
"He needs to know the truth! Besides! Hess one of the bit beast elders!" Meko's eyes widen. "I know you don't believe me, but I sense it when I first met him. He can control the powers of the water as well. He doesn't know it, but his memory of the past has also been ease... Meko! I need to waken the elders!" said Caitlyn as Meko looked at her. He looked closed his eyes and looked to the side.  
  
"I just hope you know what you're doing..."  
  
"Meko watch out!" Meko quickly turned around, but a fore field stopped the female Hanyou.  
  
"Uh... Caitlyn are you doing this?"  
  
"No... Max! His memory is coming back!" exclaim Caitlyn as she looked down at Max. He had purple aura around him as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Max, but I need to waken the elders... The demon lord is coming more and more powerful.... It's a shame and my fault that your going to live a normal life anymore if this doesn't work," Caitlyn continue to cry as Meko watched his little sister.  
  
He, Ashley, and Jessie were sent to protect the chosen one, which was Caitlyn. It was proven with her looks. Two different colours of hair and eyes, and having power of both parents, but there was also Tyson who had same amount of powers as she did. Then they realise it, the power of the chosen one couldn't be contain in one human, so it was spite in two. For they were destiny to be together.  
  
"Caitlyn..." looked up at Meko. "I believe you," Caitlyn looked shocked as she stared at him.  
  
"But... you don't believe-"  
  
"Caitlyn... That's in the past, this is now! Look, even though Jessie, Ashley, and I are upset that you got to be the chosen one, but we well always lov-" Meko's eyes widen as the Keitha had broke through the force field.  
  
Meko fell forward as there was huge cute on his back, which made Caitlyn gasped and narrow her eyes.  
  
"You monster!" growled Caitlyn as Keitha laughed. Caitlyn slowly stood up, bring Max into a bridal style. She groaned on how heavy he was.  
  
"Feh! And you suppose to be the chosen one?" Caitlyn blinked. This demon had heard them. Caitlyn blinked, before she was strong enough to lift 500 lbs just as Tyson was. Then it hit her, she used most of her energy to restore Max's memory back, that's why she was so weak.  
  
She would back away each time Keitha took a step, which made Keitha laughed even more.  
  
"Ha! You think run away from me human?" chuckled Keitha.  
  
"So! Your part human and demon!" growled Caitlyn was Keitha's eyes widen.  
  
"Shut up! As soon as we get that stone, we Hanyou well be full demons!" Keitha went to attack Caitlyn, but it was block. Caitlyn eyes widen as Driger and Draciel stood there in front of her. Then Driger blasted Keitha way with his lighting attack.  
  
"Lady Caitlyn? Are you alright?" asked Driger as Caitlyn slowly nodded, but Driger had to go back to battle against the Hanyou on his own as Draciel protected the two humans. Well one human and a mortal.  
  
"What is wrong with Max?" asked Draciel as Caitlyn looked down at Max.  
  
"I don't know, he should have woken up by now... now if... NO! Max!" Caitlyn yelled out his name as Draciel only stared.  
  
"Lady Caitlyn!" Draciel looked over to see Daichi and Linn driving towards them. Caitlyn was crying over Max's limp body as she fell to the ground. She was weak as the her spell didn't work and yet it took all her strength. Daichi and Linn jumped out of the car and ran over to Caitlyn.  
  
"Caitlyn?" Linn spoke up.  
  
"It's my fault... My fault..."

* * *

**End of Chapter 14  
**  
Starwarrior: Wow.... now that's a cool Chapter! **smiles  
**  
Dranzer: Kind of emotional isn't it? Oo  
  
Starwarrior: yeah well blame it on Evanescence! They have such sweet music! Here are the choices!  
  
a) Write about how Caitlyn join the blade breakers  
i) season two  
ii)season three (with daichi)  
iii) or after the seasons and make a new outfits for the blade breakers  
  
b) write crazy chibi fic, that includes caitlyn and Daichi or no Caitlyn and daichi ( write w/ CD For Caitlyn and Daichi or no w/ CD)  
  
c) Write about the past and how Bitbeast came to this earth!  
i) Add Caitlyn Daichi  
ii) Only Daichi  
iii)Only Caitlyn  
iv) Or either  
  
Starwarrior: Okay, so far I got one vote for making a story on how Caitlyn came around and one for Chibi story... People come on!  
  
Dranzer: well I want to know about her too!  
  
Starwarrior: okay that makes two, and I won't continue on till I get at least five more reviews!  
  
Dranzer: **sweat drop** erm... RR people... please? 


	15. Red Red wine!

Star warrior: Cheap saddest Bustards! Your lucky I wrote this chapter earily and I wanted to get it on the net!  
  
Dranzer: yeah... Do you want me to do the disclaimers and the Thanks yous?  
  
Starwarrior: Suuureee... **slurs on her words  
**  
Dranzer: Oo... Erm... Thanks for Genbo for reviewing and this chapter is for you gir-**Starwarrior glomps onto Genbo**  
  
Starwarrior: I love you! **Nuzzles her cheeks**  
  
Dranzer: Starwarrior! You're scaring the reviewers!  
  
Starwarrior: No I'm Not!.... **She notices the scare look that Genbo has**... Oh... heh... sorry.. **she lets go and slowly walks back to Dranzer**  
  
Genbo: O.o  
  
Dranzer: Anyway, continuing, she wants to thank Fireie Gurl, and your Tyson and Kai moment is still going... even though it might end up in a three some **Starwarrior leans against Fireie Gurl  
**  
Starwarrior: Hic! Yeah! Damn Tyson gets kinky in this chapter! tell me if I need to... move up the ratings people... hic...  
  
Dranzer: O.o  
  
Fireie Gurl: _smiles_  
  
Dranzer: Anyway, Starwarrior doesn't own beyblade or their characters, and so don't try to sue because she has nothing!  
  
Starwarrior: Nothing! Bloodily hell! hic! I have me own computer and three game systems! **hiccups** Don't tell me I own nothing! **hiccups**  
  
Dranzer:**sweat drop** Erm... warning... Hentai Ray and Kinky Tyson and yaoi... Here is your chapter people **Starwarrior is heard in the back around talking to someone or herself** O.O

* * *

**Onto Chapter 15**

* * *

"It's my fault! If wasn't fooling around with magic, none of this would have happen! My parents wouldn't be dead! Meko, Ashley, and Jessie wouldn't loathe me! The demons wouldn't even be in this world!" Tears rolled down Caitlyn's face as they all stared at her. Meko's eyes were pupiless as he stared at her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I don't deserve such a blissful live! Or such great friends, family... Nothing! I don't deserve any of it!" Caitlyn slowly stood up as it began to rain. Max's lifeless body lied at her feet as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Here I'm trying to fix it, but I only make things worst! When Max wakes up! He wouldn't remember anything thanks to me!" Draciel and Daichi gasped as Linn as about to confort her; Keitha had spoke up.

"you're the reason why the worlds had open?"

"YES! DAMN IT! IT'S MY FAULT! IT'S MY FUCKING FAULT! ALL I WANTED WAS MY PARENTS AND EVERYTHING TO GO BACK TO NORMAL! BUT NO!" Caitlyn raise her head to look at Keitha. She slowly walked over to her as the all watched her. "If you want something, it probably has something to do with me... right?" Keitha slowly nodded.

"Thought as much..." Caitlyn whisper as she kneeled down before Keitha. "Take me... at least with your master. I can do someone some good," Keitha was shock as everyone else was as well.

"Caitlyn! You can't just give up!" yelled Linn.

"What's the use! everything is my fault anyway..." Tears continue to roll down Caitlyn's cheeks. Keitha growled as she picked up Caitlyn but the collar of her outfit.

"So! That's it? You're going to give up!" Keitha growled.

"Yes, I'm giving up..."

"WHY! Just because you made a few mistakes?"

"A few mistakes that well lead to the end of world," sobbed Caitlyn as the lighting sturcked and thunder roared.

Keitha was out rage, she couldn't believe that the chosen one is giving up so easily. She had heard rumours that the chosen one well do anything to save earth, even killing those in their way, but this girl. She was different, she cared for other things, which were now out of her gasp.

"Caitlyn..." Meko mutter.

"Fine then! I well be the one to save this earth! Since your soo weak!" The hanyou were surprise as the humans were shocked. "I'll kill you and the other one as well!" Keitha built up a energy ball as Linn and Daichi were going to stop her, a blue hair Hanyou came in front of them and frozen them in place as a silver hair hanyou had stopped Driger and Draciel.

"No... Caitlyn... you can't die yet..." Meko mutter as he slowly got to his knees, but was force back down by a green hair hanyou male. Max, laid there as his pupils returned. Nobody was watching him as he slowly rose to his feet, hearing everything. He groaned in pain as they all watched Keitha built up her energy ball.

"Say goodbye... Human!" Linn let out a scream as Keitha shot the attack, which swallowed Caitlyn's body in a blinding yellow light. Draciel began to cry as Daichi and Driger's eyes widen. Meko just couldn't believe it, until the light had sent Keitha flying into a blue car, which smash when she hit it.

The yellow light turn blue, and there floating in the air was Max. He held Caitlyn's body in his arms as he slowly came back to the ground. The other hanyou's growled as they were about attack. Max had used his powers to send flying as the landed in the same position as Keitha. A light blue aura surround Max as he looked down at Caitlyn and nuzzled her cheek.

"Oh Lady Starlight, how could think such a thing?" Max whisper into her ear as she was out cold. "Your life means so much to others and you would throw it away just like that?" Keitha slowly rose to her feet looking at Max.

"So..." He raise his head and looked at her. "you're the God of water and the elder of the Bit beast?" It seem to be a statement then a question as Max slowly nodded. Keitha chuckled to herself weakly. "Heh... thanks for saving the kid... Look we only came for information, and with this.. I think our master would let us live few more thousand of years. What do you say guys? Do we call it a night?" The hanyou groan as they stood up. They nodded as Keitha smiled. She waved at them before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

"Uh... Master Max?" Draciel slowly walked over and breaking the weird silence that was among them. Driger went to go help Daichi and Linn. Max slowly looked at her and smiled.

"How many times do I have to tell you Draciel? I like to be called just Max," Draciel blinked in confuse as she just nodded. Driger, Lin, and Daichi looked up as the sun rose behind Max, making him look more angelic.  
  
-------

Starwarrior: oooo Pretty!  
  
Dranzer: Yes, by the way are you going to continue?  
  
Starwarrior: hell ya! Just let me sleep for a few seconds okay? **yawns  
**  
Dranzer: Seconds? don't you mean hours? Come on you lazy bum!  
  
Starwarrior: shut up! It's 2:30 in the morning! I need my sleep! I'll continue in the morning!  
  
Dranzer: but it is morning **smirks**  
  
Starwarrior: I mean later! I'll make a really sweet Ty/ka moment...  
  
Dranzer: okay! got to sleep young master! **She goes off to bed first as Starwarrior watches her**  
  
Starwarrior: heh... sucker! Well I better continue, I'll explain later! **winks**

---------

In the elevator, Rau sat in one corner as Kai sat in the other. Tyson was standing, feeling the wall. Their eyes came adjusted to the darkness.

"Tyson what are you doing?" Tyson continue to search as he ignore Ray's question as a sweat drop appear on Ray's head. "Fine then! Be that way! See if I care!" hissed Ray as he pouted. Then suddenly, Tyson found a small storage cupboard and open it.

"There we go," Tyson smiled to himself as Ray and Kai wonder. Tyson turned around with a CD store and flashlight, which he turned on and shine in Kai and Ray's eyes. Kai growled as Ray hissed.

"Sorry..."

"It's... alright," Ray said slowly as Kai sighed. He doesn't like being trapped in the elevator nor does he really want to be in there either. "How did you know there was a cupboard Tyson?" asked Ray hoping not to get the cold shoulder.

"Caitlyn told me about it. Saying if one of the elevators had stop, there is an enemerancee kit, but she also said that elevator doesn't have that because there teenager partying in here... so yeah," They all got sweat drops.

"Anyway... Since we all seem to be at a clam level... What have you guys been doing?" asked Tyson. This had surprise Ray and Kai, just a few minutes ago, Tyson was ignore them and now he wants to talk to them. They sighed as Ray might as well start first.

"I work at Restaurant in Hong Kong and I do some volentear work at the Beyblade centre. But I many part time jobs, as well I'm a university student... Kai?" A stress mark appear on Kai's head.

"What? You want me to go next?" Ray nodded as did Tyson. Kai blushed as he looked down at the floor.

"What? Your job can't be that crappie," said Tyson as Kai looked to send him a glare.

"Not! I work at the Toy Corporation and also have Voltaire's corporation. So, I'm pretty busy with my job and love life I have with Tala," Kai mutter as Tyson tilled his head.

"Yeah? Where do you live? In Russia?" as a sweat drop appear on Kai's head.

"No! In New York City, one of the games in the corporation has glitch to it, so I had to call head quarts to send some help. I would do it, but I had to get ready for this tournament," Kai said grimly as Ray wow in amaze.

"Erm... the Corporation wouldn't be call Golden star would it?" Kai raise a brow as he looked at Tyson.

"Yes, you heard of it?" Kai began to question.

"Actually... I own that Corporation..." Tyson blushed as Kai and Ray's mouths dropped open. "So I guess that makes me your boss then..." Kai's eyebrow was twitchy violently as he couldn't believe it. "It was in my mother's well and so my brother and father help me run it. I still live in Japan, but in a three-bedroom apartment, which Caitlyn and me share. As soon as Grandpa is gone, I'm going to have to run the Dojo and do classes," said Tyson as he blushed even more.

"So, you work eh?" Tyson nodded. "Any other surprises we should know about?" wonder Kai.

"Well, when the Dojo becomes under my name, my brother is going to run the corporation and give me part-time since it is my hierarchs. I also have a PHD, and when this tournament is over. I get to start on my Doctor's training, which I'm right now, but I took a break because I thought there would be children here." This made Kai and Ray nervous.

"you're a mole tester?" question Ray as Tyson's face fell.

"No! I just love kids! I'm training to be a child's doctor! Don't you dare go there you hentai!" growled Tyson as he took off his shoe and threw at Ray, who quickly dodge it. There was a dent in the wall, which made Ray and Kai's eyes widen. "Oh yeah, I'm also a demon hunter with Caitlyn, Daichi, and Linn. They are my team in Japan's hunt, and being a hunter.... Never mind.."

"Never mind! Your shoe made a dent in the wall Tyson! What have you been doing?" wonder Kai as Tyson sweat drop.

"Just Caitlyn's training why?"

"Erm... okay..." They still couldn't believe as the silence began to rain over them.... Yup, the only thing that could be heard was they're breathing patterning, which made Tyson interested as he crawled over to Ray.

"What?" Ray breaking the silence.

"Your breathing pattern is very interesting... It's nothing like Caitlyn."

"Erm... okay..." A sweat drop appear on Ray's head. "I'm not sure, it might be the sex thing, but your breathing is slightly heavier then hers, and it makes small tune." Ray blink as he blush. He wasn't used to having Tyson so close to him.

"And yours Kai..." Kai looked at him. "It's not normal for a human, so that must mean you're very fit," said Tyson sitting on the floor, and yet he was still very close to Ray.

"Is that so..." This had interest Kai. "And how much can you tell of someone when they breathe, and how did you learn this?"

"Well being a hunter, you need learn a few things because not all demons come out as they are. They transforms into your normal every day human, but those who can transform are very rare, and head quarts wants one to see where it's main powerful source and how it learn to transform like that. Caitlyn had caught two children demon formers. She seems to be the only one who can detect them. But the demons she had caught had soon lost their ability to their master, so we need find an adult." Tyson stated as Kai nodded.

"Interesting, you have show me how to read people's breath sometime," Kai smiled as Tyson rolled his eyes.

"The day when pigs fly, but then again now days. Anything is possible," Tyson mutter as Kai felt hurt. Tyson reached over and press play on the store. It was a started with a girl singing choir music as Tyson slowly stood up. "Man it's ever hot in here..." Then went to metal as a man began to sing. Tyson stretch out as he pulled his shirt over his head, as his chest was expose for those to see, mainly Ray and Kai.

Tyson gave a low moan as he stretched out like a cat. Ray began to blush as he watched Tyson. His pants hanged low around his hips dangerously. From their point of view, Tyson was well worth to drool over. They both wanted to jump onto him and relish him for all he is worth. He wasn't really big in muscles, but he was very toned, as his back was very well scupture. He slowly turn as they got a view of his front. He had eight pack, which was amazing because of what they thought of him when they first met him, but they also notices the cuts they were on his body. There was one that had cut across his abs.

"I don't know how you guys can stand the heat," Tyson had dropped his shirt and took his off his hat as he began to fan himself. Yeah, it was getting rather hot in there as Ray began to unbutton his shirt. Kai couldn't take his eyes away from Tyson, until Ray nudge him. Tyson had turned around and seem to be readings something on the wall.

"Hey... drool much," Ray whisper as Kai looked at him. He wiped his mouth to find he really was drooling. Kai began to blush as he quickly stared at the floor, which made Ray chuckled. He stood up and threw his tunic and black turtle to the floor.

"Yeah! You are right Tyson it is hot in here," Ray closed his eyes as a smirk appear on his lips. He began to stretch out as Tyson turn to look at him. Now Tyson was regretted ever saying it was hot in the elevator. He blushed as he looked to the side. Ray's muscles were slightly bigger then Tyson's as he stood in the middle of the elevator for both of them to see. He let out a yawn and licked his lips at the same time, making him more felinish looking.

"Well, Being a Neko Jin has seem to pay off well," said Kai as he slowly rose. Ray burst out laughing as he turn to look at Kai.

"Yeah well," Ray smiled as Tyson looked clueless. "What are you doing?" wonder Ray.

"Well since you guys are half naked I might as join." Ad Kai began to lift his shirt, some strange stripe music began to play, which made them all sweat drop as Ray and Tyson looked over at Kai who looked annoy as he took off his shirt and coat.

"Well that was interesting," Smiled Tyson as Ray and Kai gave him strange looks. "What?"

"Yeah.. as soon as I start striperring. Kinky music starts playing and for you guys... You get nice and soft," grumble Kai, , which made Ray smiled.

"Yeah well are ya going to finish the little shown then?" Ray's eyebrow bounce as Tyson and Kai looked at him. Then Tyson cried out hentai as he went backed up against the wall and stared at Kai and Ray. He notice that their muscles seem to be same, and they're something in the air that began to effect his thinking pattern.  
  
--------  
  
Starwarrior: I'm sorry people, but I'm really hyper, so Tyson is going act kind of drunk!  
  
Dranzer: You know.. I think that drink you had earily is starting to effect you  
  
Starwarrior: Hey you're a wake!  
  
Dranzer: ya well, I couldn't sleep since someone was type, and shall we continue?  
  
Starwarrior: Oh yes baby! **smirks as a sweat drop appear on Dranzer  
**  
Dranzer: Let see what happens to gang when Star is hyper  
  
Starwarrior: **has a goof smile plaster on her face as she giggles**

-------------------------------

Tyson's eyelid lower half close as Kai began to blink in confusion as Ray just smiled.

"Hey Tyson! Which one of us do you think is sexier looking?" Ray bounce his eyebrows as Kai shot him a look of horror, but then looked at Tyson who was blushing.

"Uh..."

"Come on Tyson! " Tyson blushed as he looked at the two. " You got a choice between a cat! And a Cold hearted bustard!" smirk Ray as Kai raise a brow.

"Thanks allot..." Kai mutter as Tyson just said uh...

"Well?" Then Red wine began to play, which made Tyson dash to the CD player.

"Hey! This is one of Caitlyn's favourite songs! Well I like as well! We made a dance to this," smiled Tyson as he change the subject and turned up the volume.

The two men backed away from Tyson as he began sway his body to the tune of the music. Tyson then turn to face them as Kai raise a brow. Tyson began to jerk his hips in a seductive way, which was making Kai's pants kind of tight as Ray smirked. He slowly began to move with the music and dance over to Tyson.

"Man Tyson! I didn't know you were such a great dancer!" Ray purred into Tyson's ear, which made him slightly blush as he forgot he was mad at them.

Soon, their bodies began to move the same way as Ray was leading. The way they dance was making Kai kind of hot as he can only stare. Then Tyson had rubbed his ass near Ray's crotch, which made him blush madly. Tyson was dirty dancing with him, and boy was it ever turning him on. Tyson, not notice what he was doing, he continue with his actions as he slowly slide down Ray's body. Ray gulped nervously as he watched Tyson.

Tyson was only five inches from sitting on the floor as his hands travel up Ray's leg, which were touching. They hover, which made a bigger bulge in Ray's black sweat pants.

"Red red wine, you make me feel so fine! You keep me rocking all of the time," Tyson sang in a low sexy husky voice as he slowly stood up, shaking his ass as he did, giving Kai a little show. ( Lol! I'm enjoying this way too much! lol) Tyson continue to sing the red red wine rap section as he dance over to Kai and gave him a little different treatment he had gave Ray.

The different was that Tyson had hover his hands over Kai's crotch as they travel up to his chest and back down to his legs, which were beginning to feel weak. Tala had never done this kind of thing nor his other people he had dated. Yes, our dear Kai was bio, just like dear Ray, who had never had this kind of treatment before. Tyson snapped his fingers as the music slowly began to end. He was in the middle of the elevator and bouncing his hips to the side....  
  
****

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter 15**  
  
Starwarrior: End of Chapter!** giggles**  
  
Dranzer: raise brow Are you sure you're not the one who drank Red wine?  
  
Starwarrior: ha! Very funny Dranzer! But no... I just love this song. It's by UB40, and I know that this other girl likes it too. **smiles**  
  
Dranzer: Yes, but its about depression  
  
Starwarrior: so what! I think it's cool! And I didn't know Caitlyn and Tyson did dirty dancing to this! .  
  
Dranzer: Right... here are your choices....  
  
a) Write about how Caitlyn join the blade breakers  
i) season two  
ii)season three (with daichi)  
iii) or after the seasons and make a new outfits for the blade breakers  
  
b) write crazy chibi fic, that includes caitlyn and Daichi or no Caitlyn and daichi ( write w/ CD For Caitlyn and Daichi or no w/ CD)  
  
c) Write about the past and how Bitbeast came to this earth!  
i) Add Caitlyn Daichi  
ii) Only Daichi  
iii)Only Caitlyn  
iv) Or either  
  
Starwarrior: Okay! I can't believe I didn't get five reviews, so here is part one of in the elevator!  
  
Dranzer: Part one! O-o  
  
Starwarrior: Oh hell ya! There is more! And if you guys want a lemon! just press the little bottom that tells you to review! **smiles  
**  
Dranzer: Erm.. I don't think I need to say this, but.... Say it anyway... Please read and review.... And can someone get me some coffee! I think our Star warrior is Drunk!  
  
Starwarrior: **giggles **Same gose with this chapter! Need five reviews to continue!


	16. Turpitude's visite and the Beyblade show...

Star warrior: This Chapter is going to suck! I know it!  
  
Dranzer; Then why did you write it?  
  
Starwarrior: Because The views want chapters! Not Authors notes! **glares**  
  
Dranzer: Yeah, yeah, anyway, Thanks to FireieGurl! Your support is thanked and your suggests are great! **Hands FireieGurl and Pluishy of Kai and Tyson** Next is Infamous-otaku03, thank you and here is your chapter! **smiles**  
  
Starwarrior: Yes yes! And Thanks to elven-girl01! Even though you don't like the pairing! I thank you for review this crappy story!  
  
Dranzer: --' Yes... anyway, Starwarrior doesn't own beyblade nor their Characters!

* * *

**Onto Chapter 16  
**  
When the song has ended, Tyson's eyes had darkened, as his eyelids were halfway close. He stared into Kai's pale purple eyes soon becoming lost in them. Tyson's breath became slowly as Kai stared back. Ray was still dancing in the background.  
  
"Yeah! Let's get this party going!" Smiled Ray as he bounces his hips to the music. (Lol! I wonder what got into him! Bounces eyes brows) Kai ignore Ray's animal calls as he slowly walks over to Tyson. Tyson's breathing soon began to pick up speed as Kai got closer. Encircling his arms around his hips, Kai dip Tyson, as they were one inch away from kissing.  
  
"Please..." Tyson begged as he ran his fingers through Kai's hair.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way..." Tyson's eyes widen as he saw red glowing eyes through the escape rout. Kai smirk, as he was about to kiss Tyson. He was pushed to the wall as a red thin beam came and exploded a hole into the floor.  
  
"Holy shit! What the hell was that!" Gasped Ray as Tyson growled.  
  
"Give me boost Ray!" Ray held out his hands as Tyson hopped into them as he pushed Tyson through the escape door.  
  
"Gr.... well isn't it the young demon hunter Tyson Granger..." growled the demon.  
  
"Yeah, and who may you be? I might ask?"  
  
"Sss! I'm Heatro! A fire demon if u may please," smirk Heatro.  
  
"Yeah? Well say buh bye Heatro!" Tyson did a spin kicked as Heatro got his foot.  
  
"Think gain, demon hunter!" Chuckled Heatro. The two battles as Ray and Kai tried to see who was winning.  
  
"Can you see who winning?" See what I mean?  
  
"No! Its too damn dark... watch out!" Kai had push Ray to the wall as Heatro came flying through the roof and down the hole he had down. Tyson had jumped through the hole.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Asked Ray.  
  
"A demon-" the elevator jerked. "And it seems he wants us dead as well! Everyone grab-" the cords snapped as they began bolt down to the ground.  
  
"Fuck! Were going to fast!" Growled Ray as held onto the railing. Kai stared through the hole as blinding white light went through it. Images of his life began to flash before his eyes. "Kai! Kai!" Ray cried out. Tyson growled as he began to glow. The band on his hair had broken as he hair flew up, and when he open his eyes. They glowed blue as he began to chant. Ray looked at Tyson before looking at the hole, where images of life flash before him as well before darkness took him.  
  
Later on  
  
Ray groaned as he slowly open his eyes. He only saw white as his vision was blurred.  
  
"Arg... Am I dead?" he wonder.  
  
"Maybe, I don't know, you tell me." Ray groan as he shook his head lightly. "Now stay still, it might hurt a little."  
  
"Max?" Ray groaned. Max smiled as purple ball of energy floated in his hand. He raise to the cut on Ray's forehead, which growled in pain.  
  
"It's alright, everything is fine. Nasty cut though," said Max.  
  
"What happen?" wonder Ray as his vision came clear. He wasn't in the All star's room or his.  
  
"I'm not sure, we found you in the elevator floating," said Max who gave a small smile. Ray stared at him.  
  
"Where is Kai? And Tyson!"  
  
"Sh! They are fine... Caitlyn and her friends are tending to their wounds. You need to rest, you had wild night," Max gently push Ray back to the bed as Ray looked up at him.  
  
"What happen you to? You changed..." Ray tilled his head as Max bit his lower lip.  
  
"It's alright, you can tell him," said Caitlyn as she enter the room. She went over to the double size bed. She leaned over and force his left eye wide open as she shine a light in it, which made him hiss. "Everything seems fine here, did you find any demon fragments?" asked Caitlyn as Max shook his head. "Well, then nothing should be wrong. You can leave any time you want," smiled Caitlyn as she left the room.  
  
"Arg, what dose she mean demon fragments?" wonder Ray.  
  
"I'm an Elder Ray..."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"I'm an Elder bit beast, just like Lady Cat, but I take a human form, not just a sprite. I was actually reborn into this body, which is weird," said Max as he looked himself over.  
  
"What do you mean?" wonder Ray as he looked into Max's crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Goddess Naiya?" Max said softly as Ray nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, she is the goddess of the water, why?"  
  
"I'm her Ray," Max had rest their forehead together. Ray's eyes widen as Max smiled.  
  
"Holy cow! You're a female sprite in a male body! No wonder everyone is attached to you!" Ray gasped as Max chuckled.  
  
"Yes, it also explains allot of other things, but lets not go too deep into that shall we?" Ray nodded as encircle his arms around Max's waist. Ray pulled him into his lap as they face each other. "Ray... If Tyson wasn't there..." Ray put his finger to Max's lips.  
  
"I know, I would have died," Max's eyes filled with tears as he started into Ray's golden orbs.  
  
"I don't know what I would have done if I has lost you..." Max whisper as Ray chuckled.  
  
"Heh, and here I thought you were in love with my bit beast," Max narrow his eyes.  
  
"That's not funny!" Ray chuckled nervously as he notice he had struck a nerve. "Look, Ray... The only reason why was I with Driger is because he reminds me of you. Of someone who you used to be or more likely the fantasy of you, which are better words to use..." said Max as he stared off to the side. Ray smiled as he kissed Max's cheek. Max quickly turn and looked at him.  
  
"I love you to, Max..." Ray capture Max's lips in filling kiss.  
  
"Oh Max! I.... I'll back come another time," Linn sighed as Max begin to kiss back as wrap his legs around Ray's waist. She quickly left the two to their business as she goes over to hers and Caitlyn's room.  
  
"Well...?"  
  
"They seem to be doing fine," said Linn as Caitlyn chuckled.  
  
"Thought so, Kai?"  
  
"I'm fine..." Kai groaned as he stared over at Tyson's sleeping form.  
  
"Well it seems we are going to be playing without our singer... Daichi have any suggested on what song we can play?" asked Caitlyn. Daichi was making coffee.  
  
"Um... Seven Nations?" wonder Daichi as Caitlyn raise a brow. Daichi came over and handed a couple of coffee over to Linn as he pulled Caitlyn into his lap. (Okay... I learn a couple of things. I'm making Daichi taller. He's going to be 5'10 instead of 4'10... He just grew a foot... lol)  
  
"And how does that go?" Daichi reach for the suit at the foot of the bed and pulled out the lyrics/ music sheet.  
  
"Those are the cords that Tyson would have play, and these are the words he sing..." Caitlyn looked them over.  
  
"Alright... Let's go! Sorry Kai, but we really need to do that or my sister well fire my ass off the band. Beep us if something happens and Max and Ray are in the other room."  
  
"Yeah, they won't be any help," Linn mutter as Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but can you guys tell Tala that I'm going to be here?"  
  
"Sure, and it's alright been done. Now I have to go, bye Kai!" Caitlyn gave Kai a quickly wink before she headed out with the others. Kai sighed as he looked over at Tyson.  
  
Caitlyn, Lin and Daichi made their way to the stairs and quickly rush down as Linn check her watch.  
  
"Were going to be late!"  
  
"Yeah well blame that damn demon for breaking the elevators," said Daichi.  
  
"Heh, did you guys hear that the Ozuma found Mariam and Salima naked in the elevator with a bottle of vodka! That must have been some wild party," chuckled Linn.  
  
"Yeah well, Meko said it was probably a demon called Heatro. He's a heat demon," said Caitlyn.  
  
"A heat? As in fire?"  
  
"No, heat as in mating season, and fire I guess. He can control the tempature, but he can't kill anyone actually, just make people have sex..." Caitlyn blushed as Linn burst out laughing.  
  
"Damn! I would have love to been at Tyson's little elevator party!" smiled Linn as she jumped over the railing as they exit the stairs.  
"Your dream is to have a four some with three gay guys?" said Daichi.  
  
"Women would do, I have three just in mind."  
  
"Oh, and two of them would have been the ones we were talking about early?" said Caitlyn as Linn nodded. "Heh, I hate the be fourth."  
  
"Funny, you should mention that," smirk Linn as they enter the sky way.  
  
**Crystal Stadium**  
  
Mimi was on the stage and stalling on till Caitlyn the band came onto the stage.  
"And here is NBB!" said Mimi as the crowd clap and cheered. Caitlyn came over to the mike. "Where is Tyson?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Hes sick remember?" Caitlyn whisper back.  
  
"Well you better be playing the reason or something like it! Because these people want something soft!" said Mimi.  
  
"What about the Seven Nations?" Mimi quickly glare at Caitlyn. "Fine, ummm Sweetness?" Mimi nodded as Caitlyn turn to the others and told them the song.  
  
"But Caitlyn! we don't have the music for that," said Linn as Caitlyn sighed. She looked off to the side.  
  
"Fine! What about, Can't fight the moonlight?"  
  
"Sure!" grinned Daichi as Linn and Caitlyn gave him weird looks. "What? it's my favourite."  
  
"Fine, fine! We all know it?" They nodded as the crowd began to wonder. Caitlyn went over to the mike. "I'm sorry Ladies and gents! But we are having trouble and our leader singer has fallen ill," There's bunch of awes from the crowd as the band got a sweat drop. "But I'm sure he well recover! Now whose ready to get this party started!" The crowd cheered.  
  
"What was that? Can't hear you?" sang Linn as the crowd cheer and the girls screamed.  
  
"Well ladies and gents, we are going to be playing..." Daichi did a drum roll.  
  
"One of personal favourites, can't fight the moonlight!" smiled Caitlyn as she began to play then Daichi hit the drums as there paused.  
  
_Under a lover's sky, Gonna be with you!  
And noone's gonna be around, if you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until, Til the sun goes down  
Underneath the starlight-starlight!  
There's a magical feeling-so right!  
It'll steal your heart tonight!  
You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss!  
But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight!_  
  
The girls join in singing as the band members were just causal. Daichi, had demins blue jeans with white button up shirt, with two of the top buttons undone. Linn was wearing the same jeans as Daichi, but had a white t-shirt. Caitlyn wore a jean shirt that went down to her ankles, and clip up white long sleeve shirt.  
  
_Deep in the dark, You'll surrender your heart! But you know, But you know that you can't fight the moonlight! No! You  
can't fight it! It's gonna get to your heart! There's no escape from Love! Once a gently breeze Weaves it's spell upon your heart! No matter what you think! It's won't be too long! Till your in  
my arms! Underneath the starlight! Starlight! We'll be lost in the rhythm- so right!  
Fell it steal your heart tonight!  
_  
Ray stared into Max's eyes before kissing his bare shoulder. He then nip at it leaving a mark as Max gasped Ray's name. They pulled part far enough to look into each other's eyes as they went into passionate kiss.  
  
_ You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss!  
But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight deep!  
In the dark, You'll surrender your heart!  
But you know, But you know, that you can't fight the moonlight! No you  
can't fight it, no matter what you do! The night is gonna get to you!_  
  
Linn would join Caitlyn in the choruses as they dance on stage together as the back up music was mostly do the work.  
  
_Don't try then, You're never gonna win! Underneath the Starlight-  
starlight  
There's a magical feeling- so right! It will steal your heart tonight!  
You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that can't fight the moonlight deep!  
In the dark, you'll surrender your heart!  
But you know, but you know, that you can't fight the moonlight No! You  
can't fight it!  
You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss! But you know, don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight deep! In  
the dark you'll surrender your heart! But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight no! You can't  
fight it! It's gonna get to your heart.....  
_  
The crowd cheer as Caitlyn looked over at Daichi and Linn. They smiled as she jumped up in joy.  
  
"Welcome to the beyblade 2008! I'm your Host! Caitlyn Starlight!" Smiled Caitlyn.  
  
"I'm her co host! Linn Swanson!"  
  
"And I'm the other co host! Daichi Evans! We'll be collecting requests after this short announces!" smirk Daichi as the girls cheered.  
  
"Right, well first we have the stands of the blades, so would each team and bladder come and check these as the judges well be going around in half hour! And in the mean time! We are going to be playing music! and watching videos from other tournaments and shows! Yahoo!" Caitlyn cheered as everyone else cheer as they got off the stage to meet up with Mimi.  
  
"You guys were great! It's too bad that Tyson had to use most of this powers in elevator thing," said Mimi as she sighed. The band got sweat drops as they chuckled weakly.  
  
"Anyway! I was thinking," They all looked at Linn. "Why don't we one of the crowd members come up and battle against one of us?" said Linn.  
  
"You know! that's not a bad idea! I'll go see what I can do!" said Mimi as she goes off.  
  
"Wow? great idea Linn, now we can smash innocent kids blades into million of pieces!" Linn got a sweat drop.  
  
"Oh come on Caitlyn! Lets just use a the basic launchers!" Caitlyn smiled as she agreed. Ashley and the other two Starlights came over to the band.  
  
"You guys were great, but how long can you guys keep it up?" wonder Meko as Caitlyn and Linn chuckled weakly as Daichi looked at them with a sweat drop.  
  
"Anyway, is there any else on the schedule for us to do?" asked Daichi.  
  
"Actually there is! You guys are here on till two pm, then your free to practice, and you also have two presidents of the NBB Fan club come along with you. Spend a day with the band. And you guys are back here at one in the morning for the closing," said Jessie.  
  
"One? why so late?"  
  
"Well hey, the show is only one day and then after that is the tournament, I hope you guys are ready because the other teams have using the Starlight Co. equipment to train, but then again. Your hunters!" smiled Ashley as Caitlyn got a sweat drop along with Linn and Daichi. "Well I have to go! see ya kid!" said Ashley as she took off followed by her younger siblings.  
  
"You know, that woman to going to drive us up the woman," said Linn as Caitlyn cried.  
  
"Anyway, what do you guys want to do in the mean time?" asked Daichi as Linn and Caitlyn looked at each other.  
  
"Play the requests?"  
  
"Oh my god! It's the NBB!" A stress mark appear on Caitlyn's eye brow as two giggling girls came over to them. "You guys are the greatest!" Caitlyn sighed as she slowly turn around to meet the members of their fan club. Her eyes widen in surprise. Standing there was Mariah and Emily. "So, uh... you guys can play any song?" wonder Emily as Caitlyn's left eye twitch.  
  
"Uh yeah, you have a request?" Emily and Mariah looked at each other evilly as they looked over at the band.  
  
"Oh we have a request, but we were wondering if we play along?" Mariah play with her hair innocently as Caitlyn took a step back.  
  
"What type of song did you have in mind?" wonder Caitlyn as Linn and Daichi looked at Caitlyn.  
  
"Yo love! Is something wrong?" whisper Linn.  
  
"Yeah dude! Your all scare and stuff!" Daichi added. Caitlyn gulped.  
  
"Well! We were wondering if you can play Barbie girl!" Caitlyn let out a eep.  
  
"Then maybe little S club?" giggled Emily. Linn's eye began to twitch as Daichi looked scared.  
  
"Then maybe after wards we can have a big party!"  
  
"Yeah! Then we can play-"  
  
"AH!" The Band started to run as Emily and Mariah looked at each other then ran after band.  
  
"Wait! What about your request?" cried Mariah as she and Emily chased after them.

-------------------------------- **In Caitlyn and Linn's hotel room**

In the hotel room, Kai was reading a book as he heard a groan from the other bed. Kai looked over at Tyson, who was clenching his eyes close and his hands were curled up into fists.  
  
"Tyson?"  
  
"No... Please! NO!" cried Tyson as he began to toss and turn.  
  
"Tyson!" Kai wince in pain as he moved over to the side. He groaned as he slowly made his way over to Tyson. "Man! Why am I so sore..." Kai fell to his knees as he reach for Tyson's hand. "Tyson... wake up... your dreaming,"  
  
"No Kai! Get away!" Kai's eyes widen as he stared at Tyson. Kai then slump back as he sat there staring at Tyson in horror.  
  
"He fears me... but just yesterday..." The memory of Tyson begging him to kiss him, was fresh as his eyes widen.  
  
"Weak aren't they?" Kai quickly looked to where the name was coming back as he stood up. Bare chest and his black silk boxers as he growls at the intruder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Emotions, wouldn't you agreed Kai?" Turpitude smiled as he walked over to the other side of the bed. "Oh yes, emotions, how easy they can make you weak..." Turpitude stroke Tyson's hair and he became clam. Turpitude was a copy of Kai, he had same features, but his skin as grey and pale as Kai seem to be more human like. And instead of blue triangles, they were grey as his eyes were red. "You became weak Kai... that's pathetic..." smirked Turpitude.  
  
"What would you know about weakness?" snarled Kai as Turpitude walked to the end of the bed. His black turtle neck hug him form, giving others a nice view of his body as his cargo pants hang around his hips.  
  
"I know a lot about weakness Kai..." Turpitude was floating over Tyson's body as his hands were behind his back. "I used to be like you, care free, kind... Now that I'm in love. I become so cold, odd isn't?" Kai raise a brow. "Love can do that to you... open..." Turpitude waved his hand over Tyson's face as his eyes open. They were lifeless.  
  
"So innocent and yet knows death..." Turpitude till his head as he stared at Tyson.  
  
"What do you want?" growled Kai as he forgot he was sore.  
  
"Oh, just visiting my lover, and you..." Turpitude looked at Kai. "Your thinking of tell the hunters about me," Kai's eyes widen as a smirk appear on Turpitude face. "Will you?" Turpitude floated over to Kai. Kai growled as he clench his hand into fist. He was going to punch Turpitude, but his fist was held in mid air and he couldn't move it. "Tsk, tsk, when well you ever learn?" Kai's arm then became unfrozen as Turpitude floated over to the pictures were sitting on the table. "Hmm... beautiful, wouldn't you agreed?"  
  
Kai raise a brow as Turpitude made the picture he was looking floated over to him. It was picture of Tyson in blue swim trucks, with Caitlyn on his back wearing purple bikini as Linn had little pink bucket filled with crystal clear water. She had one piece Speedo pale blue swim suit, which was cover up with almost see through white t-shirt. She had evil smile on her face as Caitlyn and Tyson were looking happy at each other.  
  
"They look as though they really love each other and would anything to make other one happy," Turpitude voice came as Kai gripped the picture.  
  
"Wouldn't you agreed... Kai?" Tears began to form in Kai's eyes as he looked at the expression on Tyson and Caitlyn's face. They had loving smiles, which made Kai wish he had that kind of relationship with Tala or with any of this past friends. "Look at this.." Another picture came to him. It was Tyson and his new team, playing or trying to. Tyson looked to be slamming on the guitar as Daichi cover his ears as Caitlyn giggled nervously as Linn looked to be stressed out. "They look..." They picture came to life.  
  
"Hey! Tyson maybe you should try playing a little softer? huh?" Linn suggested as she showed him. Caitlyn began to play her weird instrument as Daichi lightly tap the drums.  
  
"Kewl!" smiled Tyson as he got the hang of playing.  
  
"Nice! I know! Lets take a picture! of this nice moment!" cheer Caitlyn. Another picture floated to Kai. The four of them standing there smiling, but it didn't seem they had to try to smile, they were happy.  
  
"You see Kai, Tyson seems pretty happy with his life, wouldn't you agreed?" Kai looked up at Turpitude.  
  
"Why are you showing me these?" tears began to steam down Kai's face as Turpitude smirked.  
  
"Because, you and other bey bladders don't deserve a second chance which Tyson is willing to give. The only reason why he is here is because that of girl. She had to convince him to come. To show him that you guys have change... Think about it..." Turpitude had disappear as Kai sat on the bed crying softly.  
  
"It's not fair! It's not fair! How was I suppose to know that I was going to love him?" cried Kai.  
  
"Kai...?" Kai raise his head to see Tyson looking at him with concern. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"No..." Tyson's eyes widen. "Nothing is alright! Everything is all messed up! I screw mine chance to be with you!" Kai growled as he toss the pictures to the floor. Tyson walked over to them and pick up the one of the band. He smiled as he walked back to Kai.  
  
"Your upset about this?" Kai nodded, but tilled his head so his bangs shadow his eyes.  
  
"I must a mitt, that day was fun, but Kai... I'm always willing to give you a chance, if you willing to..."  
  
"I am..." Kai encircle his arms around Tyson as Tyson brought him into a hug.  
  
"Good, then maybe we can be happy," Tyson whisper into his ear. Kai pulled away to look Tyson. Kai stared into Tyson's blue eyes before leaning into kiss. Tyson closed his eyes as kissed back. He began to careless Kai's cheek.  
  
"I should have known..." Caitlyn had seen the two of them kiss. She had escape the Mariah and Emily to check up on Tyson. "They are met for each other..." Caitlyn slowly close the door as she leaned against it. "Tyson... I just hope you know what your doing..." a single tear rolled down Caitlyn's cheek as she ran away from the room.  
  
_ Lovers uninvited as flames of past burn brightly, lets hope the power of the chosen one well not be control by this emotion_

* * *

**End of Chapter 16**  
  
Starwarrior: Erm... That was Ashley by the way if anyone was wondering... **chuckles nervously  
**  
Dranzer: Yes, interesting chapter you have here Star  
  
Starwarrior: Yes well... I started on two stories alrighty! One when Caitlyn comes and one of a chibi story! So Choices are gone! **smiles**  
  
Dranzer: Really? Is there anything else you like to say?  
  
Starwarrior: yeah! I read the third season of Beyblade and found it to be similiar to my plot I hate for Caitlyn so I'm going to combai them, and you guys are going to have spoilers of the up coming season of beyblade which is in my vision... I had to read summaries! and Look at pictures! It isn't easy people!  
  
Drazner: No... I bet it isn't... **gives Starwarrior a weird look  
**  
Starwarrior: Anyway! need some suggests for next chapters so please read and review! And email me if you want to help me with next story, which is Caitlyn joins the Blade breakers...  
  
Dranzer: That is no title... is it?  
  
Starwarrior: I dunno... maybe?  
  
Dranzer: **looks scare please** R&R and Star doesn't own can't fight the moonlight 


	17. Drunk bit beast? Oo And Ways to the Beyb...

Star warrior: This Chapter is long... O.o  
  
Dranzer: Yes well is there anything else you want to say?  
  
Starwarrior: There is spoilers in here for my next stories and there is yaoi! And yuri! **smiles**  
  
Dranzer: Anyway! Thank you to the people who review! And Starwarrior Doesn't own Beyblade nor their charactres.... how boring can that be...  
  
Starwarrior: **Oh yes! I want your suggest on my two stories, I have a chibi one and one for a third season of beyblade, you tell me which ones do you want up!  
**

* * *

**Onto Chapter 17**  
  
Caitlyn didn't know where she was running to, so she stopped. When her sense began to pick up a mass of energy. She looked around in the hallway trying to target the energy.  
  
"Oh yes Ray! Please!" Caitlyn's eyes widen as she looked behind her. She was standing in front of Tyson and Daichi's room. Her face began to turn red as she heard Max cried out in a raw moan. She slowly turned around and walked away from the door and went over to the stairs since the elevator was still broken.  
  
"I can't believe they are doing that! Why am I even thinking about it!" Caitlyn scold herself, as her face became redder. She quickly exits the stairs as she arrives at the fifth floor. (Isn't their room on the 30th floor... O.o how did she get down so quickly?) "Oh... I know I told Tyson I would cancel the marriage, but..." Tears began to form in Caitlyn's eyes. "I can't help but love him... Oh! Be strong! You're Starlight! and Starlight never shows weakness!" Caitlyn bit her lower lip.  
  
**----Memory lane-----  
**  
"Oh whom am I kidding! there were times that my older sibling shown weakness..." Caitlyn went over to the railing and looked down at the lobby were her siblings were talking to the band. "Jessie, when she lost her father..." The memory was Jessie's appeared in Caitlyn's head. Jessie was ten years old and wearing a purple school uniform. She ran towards her father's body as Caitlyn's father held her back. She had broken in tears as she turns to her uncle. He held her as she held back.  
  
"Meko... hm... being over stressed," Caitlyn smiled at the thought. Meko was wearing his blue leather outfit and looking a bit beasts in book as Caitlyn came up on him. He was embarrassed at first as Caitlyn was shocked. Then he explains to her, he didn't know everything, but he got everything from books. " Oh Meko!" Caitlyn smiled as she looked down at her brother. "Then there is Ashley... You were always questionable one. I always thought you never loved me, the way you used me for the Corporation new technology... Hmm..."  
  
The memory of the first tournament that the New Bladder breakers were on. Tyson was battling against Ashley, and how lost after a few minutes into the battle. Then she changes her bit beast on attacking him. Dragoon wasn't strong enough to back to protect him, so Caitlyn ran in front of Tyson and took the blow as a blindly light took place and everyone cover their eyes. When the smoke had clear, Caitlyn was in Tyson's arms. Her life energy was sucked into the Ashley's bit beast, which return to its blade and hopped back into her master's hand.  
  
"Caitlyn? Caitlyn, please wake up..." Tears began to roll down Tyson's face as everyone in the crowd was silence. Ashley stood there in shock as her eyes widen.  
  
"She risks her life to save him..." Ashley tilled her head, so her bangs shadow her eyes. "My sister... what have I done..."  
  
"Caitlyn... Please..." Tyson held Caitlyn's lifeless body close his. Ashley clenches the blade into her hand, then she threw it onto the ground.  
  
"It isn't fair!" she shouted. Tyson looked up at her. "It isn't fair... Why, why did she had to go do that why! WHY CAITLYN! WHY DID YOU HAD TO RISK YOUR LIFE! YOU STUPID GIRL!" Ashley fell to her kneels crying as Tyson realize that Ashley had learned.  
  
"Because Ashley..." Ashley realise her head to look at Tyson, who slowly walked over to her. "She wanted you to learn, that she who you think she is..." Tears steam down Ashley's face.  
  
"I was jealous of her!" Tyson looked down at Ashley. "I was jealous because she got everything! Mom and dad had never took time from work to spend with us! They only did with her! They had spend their last few moment on earth with her... but I realize it, they did the same with us when were kids. And she was the one who had watched them die... I'm sorry... I'M SORRY!" Ashley cried out. Tyson kneeled down.  
  
"I know... and Caitlyn-" They were a strange glow from Ashley's blade. "What's happening?" Three balls came out from the blade. A silver, a dark blue, and one in the middle mixed with the colours. The two straight colours held the mix color one as it floated over to Caitlyn's body. "Is that?"  
  
"It's her life energy... then that means... Lady Cat? Rapture?" The Elder bit beast appears before Ashley as so did Rapture.  
  
"You have messed up the balance among bit beast and humans.." mutter Lady Cat.  
  
"So they're forth, you must be punish," Ashley's eyes widen. "This little girl here wishes for you to love her..." Ashley looked down at her sister.  
  
"That well be your punishment, to love this girl," said Ladycat as Ashley broken into a soft chuckle.  
  
"A very strange punishment, don't you think Elder?" Ashley looked up at Ladycat and Rapture.  
  
"Yes, but also Rapture here leaves," Ashley nodded.  
  
"Anything, I just want my little sister back," The two-bit beast smiled.  
  
"You may go back in little one," Rapture smiled lovingly. The little ball of energy buzzed with light as it enters Caitlyn's body. "On till we meet again master, so long!" Ladycat and Rapture went into energy balls and disappear into the sky as shooting stars. Ashley bit her lower lip as she watched them disappear.  
  
"Caitlyn?" Caitlyn began to stir in Tyson's arms and looked up at him. "Your alive..." Tyson smiled as Caitlyn blinked. He helped her up as Ashley turn to look at her.  
  
"Ashley...."  
  
"Caitlyn..."  
  
"Ashley!" Caitlyn ran over to Ashley's open arms, and hugged her as Ashley hugged her back. She stood up as Caitlyn smiled because Ashley was carrying her.  
  
"I never knew how much you meant to me on till I lost you," Ashley cried softly as Caitlyn smiled.  
  
"Heh... I love you to Ashley!" Caitlyn hugged Ashley.  
  
**----End of Memory lane----  
** "Yup... actually, that was strange punishment come to think about it," Caitlyn muttered to herself.  
  
"What's a strange a punishment?"  
  
"Ack!" Caitlyn jumped as she turn to see who was behind her. It was Tala. "Uh... What?"  
  
"What was a strange punishment?" asked Tala.  
  
"Erm... my sister loving me," Caitlyn blushed as Tala chuckled.  
  
"A penny for your thought?" asked Tala as he smiled. Caitlyn blushed slightly.  
  
"How about I just tell you my thoughts?"  
  
"Always works for me, wow this hotel is nice isn't it?" Tala leaned against the railing and looked out at the lobby. The fountain and vines gave it a forestry look as fake trees were planed around. She looked out and she didn't notice how pretty the lobby looked until she really looked. "So...?"  
  
"I'm in love..." Caitlyn mutter.  
  
"And the person your in love with is in love with someone else, who is able make them happy right?" said Tala as Caitlyn nodded. "And you would do anything to make them happy right?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" wonder Caitlyn.  
  
"Because, I know what's going on between Kai and Tyson." Caitlyn's eyes widen. " I know should be upset and all, but I want him to be happy, and if being with Tyson makes him happy. Then I'm all for it!" Tala smiled at Caitlyn as looked backed.  
  
"And yet it hurts?" Tala nodded.  
  
"When Kai ever returns to the hotel room, he well finds the note I left him. I know Kai didn't come to this tournament just to battle against his old teams. he came to make up with Tyson even though it well hurt me," Tears begin to steam down Tala's face as he continued to smile. "And he would always try to cause less pain even though it's hurts more to be lied to then he thinks." Caitlyn then took tala into her embrace as he began to cry on her shoulder. Tala was quiet taller then her, so he kind had to bend over.  
  
"It's alright, I'm here..." Caitlyn began to rock as Tala followed along. Then he pulled back and thanked her as he wiped his tears away. "Hey..." Tala looked at her. "Look, me and the band are going to be going out around two, so maybe if you want to..."  
  
"I would love to Miss Caitlyn," smiled Tala and Caitlyn smiled back. She took his hand and guides him backs to the stadium.  
  
"Our masters are playing a dangerous game of love, which the enemy can use against them," Driger mutter as Draciel nodded in agreement.  
  
"But what can we do?"  
  
"We wait, we have to? There is only two elders waken, as far as I know," said Driger as Draciel sighed.  
  
"The earth is in danger and all they could do is fool around with each other, how sad," Draciel sighed as Driger looked at her.  
  
"Hey kiddies!" Driger and Draciel looked up. Their eyes widen as they quickly jumped from their spot they were hiding as a foot came landing in and left a dent in the wall. "What's up guys?" asked the teen looked bit beast. Draciel and Driger quickly dragged her off into a office. The teen bit beast had blue cargo pants with a turtleneck tank top, and army color bandana, with cool shades on. "Uh.. guys?" Driger looked around and examine the room before return to the two female bit beast. "What's going on?"  
  
"Don't you sense it KO?" asked Draciel.  
  
"What? the demons?" Draciel nodded.  
  
"Yes, one just here a few moments ago, I believe Dranzer and Black Dranzer are looking after it," said KO.  
  
"What! But how did get past the hunters?" wonder Driger.  
  
"I don't know, but his energy is familiar," said KO as she thought about.  
  
"It's a male?" exclaim Draciel.  
  
"Yes, I got caught of his sense before he left. Look, being a bit beast of a hunter comes in handy. I'm sure if you train with a hunter you learn couple of things," said KO.  
  
"How about being a bit beast of an elder?" wonder Draciel as she sighed.  
  
"I don't know," said KO.  
  
"Anyway, where is that Elder bit beast that hangs around with you?" wonder Driger.  
  
"Why, I didn't know you missed me Driger," Driger jumped as he quickly turns to look at Ladycat.  
  
"It's quiet flattering actually," said Ladycat as Driger chuckled nervously. "By the way, did you full search on the place KO?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," KO rolled her eyes.  
  
"Look! We are here to protect the humans, not just to fool around! There is only two elders wake! There is three more elder bit beast out there! The humans had been woken and they had warn us on what's going on!" said Ladycat.  
  
"What about the demons?"  
  
"Sara tells me that they don't care for the planet earth, and they are happy in their own dimension," said Ladycat as Driger nodded.  
  
"So the human elders are warn of what's going on?"  
  
"Yes the last time we check with Jessie that is,"  
  
"Jessie?" Ladycat nodded.  
  
"You don't mean that pale purple hair bimbo starlight do you?" asked Draciel.  
  
"Yes, is there problem?" Draciel and Driger looked at each other.  
  
"Look, I don't mean to insult your master or anything, but her sibling Jessie, isn't the brightest crayon in the box," said Driger.  
  
"We know what your talking about, so that's why Meko was there to help her." said KO.  
  
"And did they give us any information on how finds the other three elders?" wonder Draciel.  
  
"No, it was like hell finding them in that heaven demmension of theirs," mutter Ladycat. "Besides, we have to find that head demon that is control these attacks, and who wants the beyblade diamond! Because he has Dizzy's life energy!"  
  
"Oh yeah! I can't believe I forgot about her... Actually, it's like it never had happen..." Draciel looked off to the side as Driger looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean? What's wrong with Dizzy?" asked Driger.  
  
"Damn! Meko must have easer their memory, but does Draciel have her memory?" asked KO.  
  
"Because Max got his memory back, and he's elder bit beast," said Ladycat. "Look, I have to go check up on her. You try not to relive to much to these two alright?" KO nodded as Ladycat melt into the ground. KO smirked as she walked over to Draciel and Driger.  
  
"Hey! how about we go to a pub? Huh?" Driger and Draciel looked at each other and agree as evil smile appear on KO's face as they three-bit beast leave the hotel.  
  
**----Hotel room 2014----**  
  
Ladycat appear from the wall and looked over at Trygator, who was sitting by Dizzy's pale body. His eyes were filled with worry and concern.  
  
"Trygator?"  
  
"Ladycat?! I'm sorry! I been really busy taking care of Dizzy..." Trygator mutter tiredly.  
  
"The hunters let you have your memory?" Trygator nodded. "You need your rest," said Ladycat.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll watch over Dizzy," Trygator nodded as he rubbed his eyes and disappears into a bedroom. Ladycat smiled softly as she walked over to the pull out couch bed that Dizzy was set on. "Hmm... Lets see what we can find out," Ladycat waved her hand over Dizzy's face as her body began to glow. "Uh... very interesting... Well it looks as though we might have a wedding coming along after this," Ladycat smiled as a fire balled appear before her, and disappear. Leaving Dranzer and Black Dranzer behind. "Well?"  
  
"Everything seems fine Cat," smiled Dranzer.  
  
"Heh, Black Dranzer?"  
  
"We didn't get full search as our master and... Dragoon's master...." Black Dranzer and Dranzer's face began to turn red. Ladycat raise a brow as she began to read their minds.  
  
"I see... Wait! Wasn't Dragoon in the room?" Dranzer and Black Dranzer looked up at Ladycat.  
  
"Were not sure! We didn't sense his presents," said Dranzer as Ladycat clench her hand into a fist.  
  
"Was Tyson in the room when the demon appears?" Dranzer nodded.  
  
"We couldn't tell you what he looks like because he blocked our connect with Kai," said Dranzer.  
  
"Look! Lets hope Dragoon was hiding his presents! I'm going to go find him, and you two watch over Dizzy for me! If anything happens, send a message," Ladycat melted into the floor as Dranzer watched.  
  
"Great! Now were babysitting a lifeless body," Black Dranzer groaned as he walked over to the armchair and sat down. He let out a sigh as he rubbed his temple. "Dranzer?" He notices his sister sad expression.  
  
"Do you really think Dragoon was hiding his presents?"  
  
"Dranzer..." Black Dranzer sighed, he wasn't really good with this emotional stuff as he stood up and walked over to his sister. "I'm sure he not trying to adoide us, he was probably hiding his present from the beginning?" Dranzer quickly moved away and went into one of the bedrooms. "Dranzer!" She slammed the door shut as Black Dranzer curse. He kicked the coffee table, which he soon we regret. He growled in pain as he sat back down. "Fuck! I really messed up!"  
  
"Your sure did..."  
  
"Dizzy?" Black Dranzer looked over at Dizzy's body.  
  
In the bedroom, Dranzer threw herself onto the bed. She buried her face into the pillow and began to cry.  
  
"Why Dragoon? was it something I did?" Dranzer began to cry her sorrow.  
  
In the Caitlyn and Linn's hotel room  
  
Ladycat appears in the living room, and she looks around for Dragoon's blade. She looked under the couch, the laundry bag, behind the TV, and in her master's bag.  
  
"Oh! Where can you be Dragoon?" Then she felt a faint tins of power coming from the bedroom. She walked over, and opens the door. She saw Tyson and Kai are sleeping. "Well, at least that's good news," Ladycat quickly sneaked in and found Tyson's pants laying on the floor. She digs in his pocket and got Dragoon's blade. "Prefect... huh, what is this?" Ladycat picked up a some black goo. She looked at it before using her magic to contain it. "Right now to-"  
  
"Hmm.. Caitlyn?" Tyson moaned out. He rubbed his eyes as Ladycat froze. Tyson blink as Ladycat had disappear from view.  
  
"Go back to sleep Tyson..." Kai mutter. Tyson shrugged as he did what Kai has said to do. He laid down and snuggled up to Kai. Ladycat had duck from sight as she was hiding at the end of the bed  
  
"Boy that was close... I better get out of here," She quickly melt into the floor as she disappear. Cathal had watched her from the across the built.  
  
"I just hope you bit beast know what you are doing..." Cathal narrowed his eyes as he sense other bit beast out of the blades. "Hm... this should arouse some interest," With that. Cathal took off towards head accords.  
  
When Lady cat had return to the bit beast hotel room, she notice Black Dranzer standing over Dizzy's body.  
  
"What's wrong? What happen?" asked Ladycat.  
  
"She spoke..." said Black Dranzer as Ladycat looked over at Dizzy.  
  
"But how? Her life energy has been-" Ladycat gasped as Dizzy slowly open her eyes.  
  
"When Blackarchnia had die, some of my life energy came back, and I also able to see what the demons plan on doing," Dizzy let out a cough.  
  
"You need to save your strength!" said Ladycat.  
  
"Ladycat..." Dizzy grab a hold of Lady cat's hand. "You need to enter the code..."  
  
"The code?"  
  
"Yes... the beyblade diamond code... 41... 52... 63," Dizzy took a deep breath before felled back onto the mattress.  
  
"415263? What kind of code is that?" Black Dranzer looked at Ladycat.  
  
"I know don't but our dear other elder should know! I just need to get Dragoon was out his medallion."  
  
"That won't be problem," Ladycat and Black Dranzer turn to see Dragoon standing there. "I'm alright out, Elder," smirked Dragoon.  
  
"Good, while you were in the room with Tyson and Kai..." Dragoon's face turn slightly red. "Did you see the demon that enters?"  
  
"Yes, but you won't believe me," said Dragoon.  
  
"Try me," Ladycat and Black Dranzer narrowed their eyes.  
  
"It's Turpitude..." Ladycat's eyes widen.  
  
"Your right, I don't believe you...." Dragoon chuckled.  
  
"Whose Turpitude?" asked Black Dranzer.  
  
"A sacred Demon, hes a child of one of the elders demons. He was kill from the worlds, and never was heard on till recently," said Dragoon as Black Dranzer raise a brow.  
  
"And you know this?"  
  
"It's all being a bit beast of a hunter," Black Dranzer slowly nodded his head in understanding.  
  
"Look that code that Dizzy said just isn't any normal thing! Something of the past," said Dragoon as he came over to the two. "And which bit beast would have live long enough to know that code?"  
  
"Trygator, he's uncle was used to work for elders,"  
  
"Yes, and who else?"  
  
"Sara, but she is only protects the bit beast, why would she know about some code?" asked Black Dranzer.  
  
"Because she is been around longer then anyone can remember, she is also a close friends of the Starlights and has guarded them with her life as well." said Dragoon.  
  
"The Starlight palace, it's been here for years," said Ladycat.  
  
"Right... your slowly getting it, but there are three more bit beast who would know that code," said Dragoon as Black Dranzer and Ladycat thought about it.  
  
"Wait minute! Seaborg!"  
  
"Gotcha,"  
  
"Seaborg?" Ladycat tilled her head in wonder.  
  
"Seaborg has been around for many years, he was probably alive when all the elders were put to sleep. He's ancient bit beast, what belongs to Demonilition boys. Annoying old man if you ask me," said Black Dranzer.  
  
"Yes, but did you ever think that maybe Seaborg nonsense could be from the years of the elders?" Black Dranzer stared at Dragoon then frowned.  
  
"Don't get cocky Dragoon! I'm not interest in hearing the past from some war old geezer,"  
  
"War geezer?"  
  
"Yeah, he keeps telling us that he was once a fierce fighter back in his day, yeah, which was probably centuries ago," Black Dranzer rolled his eyes.  
  
"A Knight bit beast! Why didn't I think of it! Seaborg was probably a great knight in days that would explain why he lived so long!" exclaim Ladycat.  
  
"A knight eh? Do you know another knights?" smiled Dragoon as Ladycat looked at him. She raises a brow as she looked into his blue eyes.  
  
"The Majesties!" said Ladycat as Dragoon nodded.  
  
"They get their bit beast from parents, whom their grandparents got from their great grand parents and so on..." said Dragoon.  
  
"But wouldn't they have close contracts with the Starlights?" wonder Black Dranzer as Ladycat and Dragoon looked at each other.  
  
"Uh.. well, Caitlyn doesn't like the work with Corporation..." said Ladycat.  
  
"And Tyson usually doesn't like blading them because they are too stuck up..." Dragoon mutter as Black Dranzer got a sweat drop.  
  
"Look! The world is in danger, and how much dose the Starlight own?"  
  
"Most of the world, why?" asked Ladycat as Black Dranzer and Dragoon's eyes almost popped out.  
  
"Most of the world?"  
  
"Yeah, Ashley is always going to those united nation meeting, because most if of the is under Starlight name, but it's being watch by other people, who were signed by their great grand parents, and are very close friends of the Starlight. Why do you think Tyson and Caitlyn are always whining about getting checks?" asked Ladycat.  
  
"I don't know... Maybe they are just stuck up?"  
  
"No, they can get away with almost everything, besides, what happens when the all the Starlights decide to take over the world?" wonder Dragoon.  
  
"Well most of it is under their name, and they own richest corporation there is in the world, I don't see why they would want to rule the world, when their only challenger is America," said Ladycat.  
  
"America eh? Do they have any powerful bit beast?" wonder Black Dranzer.  
  
"Actually some of the bladders own about three or two bit beast, and in this tournament they are allow to use as many blades as they own, but they need have bit beast in them," said Ladycat.  
  
"Damn, that is going to be a problem anyway how powerful you are hunter bit beast is?" Ladycat and Dragoon looked at each other and smirked.  
  
"Just think about the first time you had seen KO," smiled Ladycat.  
  
"That strong eh?'  
  
"No, that strong and more, KO is the most powerful one out of all us so far." said Ladycat.  
  
"Isn't that because she was built to work with Caitlyn?"  
  
"Yes, but we shouldn't get into that too much. We have to go find-" Ladycat had froze as a look of horror came onto her face.  
  
"Ladycat?"  
  
"KO is in trouble..." Ladycat mutter as Dragoon's eyes widen.  
  
"Then we have to get the hunters," Dragoon was going to leave on till Ladycat had grabbed his arm. "Ladycat?"  
  
"We can't warn them because they are more ware of the rules of the ancient times then us.... Look maybe we get Max, we should be okay!" said Ladycat.  
  
"Great! do I get to fight?" wonder Black Dranzer.  
  
"No, you are staying, by the way? Where is Dranzer?" wonder Ladycat.  
  
"She can stay and watch the body!" Ladycat glared at Black Dranzer before disappearing area of the rooms.  
  
"Look, Black Dranzer, I know she means well, but I think Ladycat has a plan for you," said Dragoon as Black Dranzer looked at him. "I'm going to get Max, staying with Dizzy might be the greatest thing you ever did," with that Dragoon took off out of the room as Black Dranzer had a weird look. He was starting to think that Dragoon was crazy.  
  
**----Starlight Limo----**  
  
"And then-...." Caitlyn had pause as she tilled her head. Linn's face was slightly red as she gave a light chuckled.  
  
"Then what Caitlyn?" Caitlyn then bolted over the two chains of seats over to the drivers. She tapped on the window, which slowly went down. "Caitlyn? what's wrong?" wonder Linn.  
  
"Alex! Can you take us to Night web pub?" Alex shot Caitlyn a weird look in the review mirror.  
  
"Yeah, plan on drinking?"  
  
"No! KO is in trouble!" Alex nodded as Caitlyn push the button that made the tinned window raise up.  
  
"Caitlyn? What's wrong? What do mean that KO is in trouble?" Caitlyn was pale, as she took out a laptop that was built into the limo. Linn crawled over to her. "Caitlyn?"  
  
"I won't lose KO!" Caitlyn mutter as she began to type into the computer. Which began to switch the walls of the limo. On the walls hang weapons and the Japan's hunt outfit.  
  
"Okay, Caitlyn you know we have people here that don't understand what we are right?" Caitlyn went over to her outfit and began to raise the window that had cut off from Linn who began to shout. "Caitlyn! Caitlyn please let..." Linn growled as she looked around and her outfit.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Tala as Linn crawled over and took the Leather pants, and white tunic. Daichi grabbed his clothing and began to search for his weapons.  
  
"Demons, that are what," Linn mutter coldly. Tala raises a brow as Mariah and Emily looked at each other. Then the window went down as Daichi and Linn rush to it. Linn had got their as Caitlyn went over to everyone and open the sun roof.  
  
"Caitlyn? what's going on?" asked Tala as Daichi growled at Linn. Caitlyn poked her head through the sunroof as Tala got a nice view of her ass.  
  
"No... I won't let anything happen her to..." Caitlyn began to whimper.  
  
"Caitlyn?"  
  
"NO! I must go help her!" Caitlyn bolt out of the sunroof.  
  
"Caitlyn No! Are you nuts!" called Daichi. Caitlyn took on the limo.  
  
"KO is the only thing I got from my parents, it's the last gift, and I ever got! I won't let some demon destroy her!" Caitlyn then jumped off the limo and landed on the middle of the road. Daichi growled as Linn came out from the space room.  
  
"What happen?"  
  
"Trouble..." Daichi dash into the room to change as Linn grabbed some weapons off the wall.  
  
When Caitlyn had landed she quickly jumped onto the next vecle that came by her. The driver wonders what was on his roof, but he continues on driving. Caitlyn seen explosion in the distance as her eyes widens.  
  
"NO!" Caitlyn jumped off the car and onto a built as people from the sidewalk began to point at her. "I promise to protect you KO!" Caitlyn mutter as tears began to steam down her cheek as she ran on the rooftops towards the explosion.  
  
It didn't take her long when she reaches the pub. Draciel, Driger, and KO were fighting off a mass of demons as the humans ran off for cover. Caitlyn smile when she saw that KO was fine, but when energy beam had swallow her up. Caitlyn let out a scream as she jumped off the built she was on.  
  
"NOOO!" Draciel and Driger quickly went over to Caitlyn and held her back."Let me go! Please!" Caitlyn begged. When the smoke had clear, tears were aright steaming down Caitlyn's face.  
  
"Hic! You almost got me there Snapple! hic!" Caitlyn stared in wonder as her Bit beast hiccup. "Heh... time to go buh bye!" KO giggled a she made a ball of energy form in her hand and she destroy the demon that attack her. Caitlyn's eye was twitch as she wanted to die.  
  
"She... shes.... Drunk...." Caitlyn mutter as Driger chuckled weakly.  
  
"Well... she not the only one," Caitlyn looked at Draciel, who had a goof smile on her face.  
  
"Yay! Snapple went bomb!" Draciel rush over to KO, who had to catch her before she fell.  
  
"Yeah! Now I'm going to get that big ugly one!" KO pointed to the messed up looking spider demon. A smirk appears on her face as she went to attack it. It wasn't long on till Linn and Daichi had show up. Linn had order Alex to keep Tala and the others away. They rushed over to Caitlyn and Driger.  
  
"Caitlyn?"  
  
"She drunk...." Caitlyn was twitch as Linn nodded her head.  
  
"Right... Okay! Daichi you get the- what the hell is that thing!" They all looked up to see a flying ship, which landed not from them, and when it landed. It sent out an energy blast and destroy all the demons. KO and Draciel held each other and fell onto the ground when KO started to get frisky.  
  
The landing dock came flying down and landed in front of Caitlyn as Ladycat came rushing off.  
  
"Did we get them all?" Ladycat looked at Caitlyn. "Master?"  
  
"SHE DRUNK! WHO FREAKING IDEA WAS IT TO GO TO THE BAR!" Caitlyn scream at the top of her lungs. Draciel moaned as KO made a trail of kissed from her jaw line to her collarbone.  
  
"Erm, It her's Madam Starlight," Driger said nervously as Caitlyn left eye twitch violently. Driger chuckled as Linn and Daichi began to drag Caitlyn off.  
  
"It's alright love! These things happen..." Linn tried to conferrable her. Dragoon and Max came off the ship and over to Driger.  
  
"Well?" asked Dragoon. Ladycat disappear into a green blur as Max went over to the two female bit beast.  
  
"Shouldn't someone stop them?" wonder Max as Driger went to his side.  
  
"Nah, I kind of like them, like this," smirk Driger as Max eyes widen.  
  
"YOU hentai!" Max smacked Driger and went marching back to the ship. Dranzer came off and notice how pissed Max and sent a glare over at Driger.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what! Your just a pervert as your master! Now help these two," order Dranzer as Driger sighed walking over to the two-bit beast.  
  
"Okay, KO! Time to go home!" KO growled as she snapped at Driger, who quickly backed away.  
  
"Damn it!" Dranzer came over as she quickly grabbed Draciel away from KO, who growled at her.  
  
"What? Why is she all... angry?" wonder Driger. KO slowly got up and began to built up an energy ball.  
  
"Because she is in heat and chosen her mate!" exclaim Dranzer, who quickly grabbed Driger and disappear into the ship with Draciel.  
  
Dragoon jumped out of they way of the energy ball as Ladycat appear by his side.  
  
"It appears to be a surprise and attack... Why the hell is that bit beast drunk!?" asked Ladycat.  
  
"Driger said it was her idea, look! We better get out of here before the hunt comes and get us!" Dragoon mutter as Ladycat nodded. As KO was about to send another blast, she trapped in a bubble. Ladycat and Dragoon quickly went onto the ship dragging KO along....  
  
**End of Chapter 17**

* * *

Starwarrior:That was crap... was it?  
  
Dranzer: you could have done better, but hey! At least it's a chapter right?  
  
Starwarrior: I'm running out of ideas! Please people help!  
  
Dranzer: Your begging? **raises a brow  
**  
Starwarrior: **nods  
**  
Dranzer: Oi! O.o **Review** people! 


	18. Crystal Palace and New game of love

Star warrior: Yup an easy boring chapter!  
  
Dranzer: I think it's quiet interesting, where did u get ur ideas?  
  
Starwarrior: Legend of Zelda, FF: X-2, and the hunting smiles  
  
Dranzer: Wow, that movie?  
  
Starwarrior: yup! And thansk to those who review! Here a cookie! hands cookies to those who reviewed  
  
Dranzer: Alright, **Starwarrior doesn't beyblade nor their characters! And there is yoai in this chapter! So doesn't read if u don't like!  
**  
**

* * *

**

**Onto Chapter 18**

After getting thing settle on the ship, Dranzer then got the ship into the air drove for while, until Dragoon came in dragging in a snarling and growling KO.  
  
"Can ya help me?" Asked Dragoon as Dranzer nodded. She used her magic to control the steering before going over to Dragoon.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"KO, Ladycat says she is in heat and chosen her mate, but this isn't normal behaviour, is it?" Dragoon looked at Dranzer. "Besides, she not old enough to be mating."  
  
"Your right, she isn't, besides, she isn't mostly machine?" Wonder Dranzer.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm going to check the files. I'll leave her here, send a message if she tries anything;" Dranzer nodded as Dragoon left. When Dragoon had left, Dranzer fell to the marble floor and stared at it. She let out a soft cry before crawling over to the steering wheel. She leans against and let the tears rolled down her cheek. She tilled her head, so her eyes were hidden from KO, who had stop and watched her.  
  
Alex had drove back to the hotel, which Caitlyn had march out and went over to Ashley who had stepped out of the hotel.  
  
"What the hell is going in here Ashley!" Caitlyn demanded as Ashley raises a brow.  
  
"Uh, the beyblade,"  
  
"Don't get stupid with me! I'm asking about the freaking ship that my bit beast was dragged onto with the elders!" Hissed Caitlyn.  
  
"Ship?"  
  
"Yes! A huge ship! That I'm sure most of London must have seen!" Tala soon came to her side.  
  
"Caitlyn, look! I see that your upset and..."  
  
"She not just upset, she pissed," and smirk Tala as Caitlyn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Thanks, anyway-"  
  
"Anyway! My bit beast was drunk! What heck have you been doing with her!"  
  
"Me? Feh! We could barely get her out of her medallion! It was Meko, who got her out! If anything is wrong you take up with him! Besides hes the brains behind the Corporation," Ashley took out a cigarette and lit it. Caitlyn's eyes lit up as she took the cigarette out of her sister's mouth and threw to the ground and put it out.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking?"  
  
"Uh, taking a breaking and having a smoke?"  
  
"When did you start smoking?"  
  
"Ever since that demon took over my body," Ashley was looking at her sister like she was crazy.  
  
"Look... Can you get Meko and Jessie to me at the Crystal Palace?"  
  
"Why do you want to go there?" wonder Ashley.  
  
"Because! I want to go home! And tell Mimi to call me!" Caitlyn went marching back to the limo dragging Tala with her, who said bye to Ashley. Ashley looked around and mutters something before going back in. Where Jessie was rushing over to her.  
  
"Ashley!"  
  
"Hey! you save me the trouble of looking for you!" Ashley said sarcastically as Jessie raises a brow.  
  
"Why would be looking for me?"  
  
"It's not for me, its Little Caitlyn... And I think she loosing it," Ashley nodded as Jessie raise a brow.  
  
"Loosing it? like in Crazy?" Ashley nodded again. "Why would you think that?"  
  
"Because she said she saw a flying ship with two elders control," said Ashley.  
  
"Because there is a ship that the two elders are controlling! And people who have a relation with their bit beast can see it. I'm going to meet Meko at the Palace, wanna come along?" Ashley blinked as the information slowly threw through her head.  
  
"Yeah, but I'll find my own ride. I just need find Mimi," said Ashley.  
  
"Okay great! Mimi is in the stadium watching of the show! Bye!" Jessie left as Ashley thought to herself as she began to walk towards the stadium.  
  
Mimi had a headset on and clip board in front of her as she began to check things off which were written on the paper.  
  
"Okay, let see, the two presendents of the fan club are with band check, did the judging of the blades check, and lets see what else... Oh yes the videos!" Mimi went over to the computer as she began to type. Ashley came skirting by and crash into a pile of Boxes. "Hello Lady Ashley," said Mimi as Ashley groaned. When Mimi had finish she went over and helped Ashley out of the boxes. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Arg... Oh! Your suppose to phone Caitlyn, something about a Bit beast ship. Anyway, I'm heading to the palace," said Ashley as went off. Mimi tilled her head as she began to called Caitlyn on her headset cell.  
  
In the Starlight limo, Caitlyn looked to be stress as her cell phone rang. She quickly answers as Tala looked at her.  
  
"Hey there Miss, Your sister said you need to talk to me?" came Mimi's voice.  
  
"Yes, I do! I need you to locate Tyson, Kai, and Ray if any chances. And do you mind calling the Majesties and telling them to come to Crystal Palace?"  
  
"Love to Milady, is that all?"  
  
"Yes, at the moment, how is the show coming along?"  
  
"Very good, why?"  
  
"Good because it might be in danger, get some of the hunters on the guard,"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Of course I am! Tell me a time I haven't!"  
  
"Alright, I'll do that, you! You better be care, because even though Alex or I aren't watching you don't mean you can do anything stupid!" Caitlyn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Bye Mimi,"  
  
"Bye Milady," Caitlyn hanged off the cell and rubbed her temple.  
  
"Well?" Caitlyn looked up at Linn.  
  
"Well what? I had only been off track for a few hours and I'm already hunting for demons. I knew I shouldn't have left Japan, it might be in worse shape that London is," said Caitlyn.  
  
"You mean to tell me as we speak. Bay city could be destroy?" Caitlyn nodded. "Man, what the heck do you guys do?" wonder Tala as Caitlyn smiled.  
  
"We hunt demons," Caitlyn began to explain to them as Mariah and Emily looked shock.  
  
**----Rose Hotel----**  
  
Tyson slowly open his eyes and close them again because his vision was blurred. He rolled over onto his back and rubbed his face and stared up at the ceiling. It took a few moment before the memory of what happen that morning. A blush appears on Tyson's cheeks as he turn to look at Kai. He smiled softly as he pushes his bangs to the side. Tyson leaned over and kissed Kai's forehead.  
  
"Hmm, good morning," mutter Kai.  
  
"Heh, good afternoon!" Tyson chuckled as he slowly sat up. Kai smiled as raise up and capture Tyson's lips.  
  
"Yes well, it's still morning in my book," Kai mutter in Tyson's lips. Tyson chuckled as he kissed back. His cell phone rang and he began to reach for it. "No..."  
  
"But it's important..." Tyson muttered.  
  
"How do you know,"  
  
"Because it only rings like that if it is," Kai notice the weird tone ring as Tyson leaned over and grabbed his cell phone. He answers it.  
  
"Hey there Mimi!" Kai leaned over and began to kiss Tyson's shoulder as let his hand trail up and down his stomach. "How did I know? Caitlyn did the ring ton thingy to mine... Yes... Really? A ship? Fuck!..." Kai looked at Tyson as Tyson narrowed his eyes. "At Crystal Palace? Sure!"  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Kai as Tyson got out of bed giving Kai a view of his tight well-shaped ass. Kai smiled as he loved the view.  
  
"A demon that's what, Caitlyn needs us to meet her at the Crystal Palace."  
  
"The both of us?" Tyson grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped on his trainers.  
  
"Yes, Come on lover! We need to get ready!" smirk Tyson a s Kai chuckled as he began to get dress.  
  
They were outside in the hallway heading towards the stairs few minutes after getting the call. Ray had came out and join them as he putting on his tunic.  
  
"I see you were busy," said Kai as Ray looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, well you should talk, beside where are you guys going?"  
  
"Crystal Palace you?"  
  
"Same, Mimi called me, but I don't know where it is. Mind if I tag along?" They enter the stairs and jogged down them.  
  
"No, be my guest! I would love the company," said Tyson as Ray chuckled. It took them fifteen minutes to reach the lobby where starlight agent was waiting by the door for them.  
  
"Uh, Master Tyson, Caitlyn has order you the take one of the Starlight limos, which well take you straight to Crystal Palace," said the agent as Tyson nodded. They three of them stepped out of the hotel and dash over to the black limo.  
  
"Why are we taking a limo?" wonder Ray as he stepped inside. Tyson had stepped inside as Kai was the last one. Tyson went over to the computer as he began to type away as the limo began to move.  
  
"Because the Starlight limos have weapons for Hunters, all then need to do is to enter the code," smiled Tyson as he pressed enter. Ray and Kai jumped as the walls and seats began to switch over to releevel the weapons.  
  
"Whoa, where can I get one these?" wonder Ray as he brow his eyebrows as Tyson rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's only allowed for Family of the Starlights and their guest. Besides it was Caitlyn's father who came up with the idea," said Tyson as he began to look around for his weapon. He grabbed a huge sword, a small one and two machine guns. Then he grabbed pair of leather pants, with a black cotton shirt and black vest.  
  
"Going out for Halloween?" wonder Kai.  
  
"Yeah, you can say that!" Tyson smirked as he went into another seta and raise up the window so he could change. Ray was going to touch one of the weapons until they all turned over and went back to looking like a normal limo.  
  
"Damn! And I was hoping I can something sweet," grumbled Ray as Kai chuckled. The tinned window went down as Tyson climb back and began to type on the computer. In the middle where the small island was, had which as the latest spy tech wear appear.  
  
"Okay, I believe you guys can uses these," said Tyson as he picked up a headset and watch.  
  
"What? what are the headsets?" wonder Ray as he picked on up and set on his head; Kai did the same.  
  
"They are internet computer cell phones. They are very handy when it comes to battling demons in different areas of the city."  
  
"And this?" Kai held up a polite pad as Tyson looked at it.  
  
"I think it's a makeup kit and tools kit, which Ashley had built for the female agents. It also works as a polite pad, Caitlyn has one, and I use it couple of times. It's not bad," said Tyson as Kai put the polite back, as Tyson went typing on the computer again. The hardware disappears as the island went back to what it is. "Now all we do is wait," Tyson smiled as he leaned back into his seat looking at Kai, who smiled.  
  
**----Crystal Palace----**  
  
Caitlyn's limo had got there first, which was followed by Jessie and Meko's. Caitlyn had stepped out and welcome the other Starlights as Ashley came by as Caitlyn hugged her.  
  
"Hey there kiddo!"  
  
"Hi! Look we have allot of work to do. Can you guys get the tower set up as I wait for Tyson and the others," said Caitlyn. Ashley nodded as she seen the ship attach itself to the palace.  
  
"I see someone had made their selves at home..." Ashley mutter.  
  
"Be nice!" Caitlyn warned as Ashley chuckled.  
  
"But it's so much fun to play around with them." Caitlyn rolled her eyes as the three elder Starlights went the palace. Daichi and Linn came out followed by Mariah, Emily, and Tala.  
  
"Wow, is this your home Caitlyn?" wonder Mariah as she looked at the huge Crystal Palace.  
  
"Yes... It's where I grew up before I went to live with Tyson. Most of the stuff in there is worth millions, but also belongs to a amusement, but Ashley doesn't want to share it. So please don't get her tick off by touch things," said Caitlyn as the Mariah and the others nodded. Emily wowed in amaze as she tilled her head in wonder. Tala smiled as he walked over to the door, which was oak and had cravens of magical animals on it. Emily and Mariah came by.  
  
"Wow, these cravens as beautiful," Tala mutter as Mariah trace one. Linn and Daichi came over.  
  
"Yes, there is many more inside." said Linn as Emily turn to look at her.  
  
"You were inside?"  
  
"Yeah, as I child and doing training with Caitlyn," said Linn.  
  
"You be quiet surprise on how childish this Palace is," said Daichi.  
  
"Childish?"  
  
"Yeah, Caitlyn's insisters had built this palace for the their future Children. It's one of Caitlyn's favourite places, also one of her most hatred. I don't see why would anyone would hate. It's so beautiful, but she has her own reasons, which I'm not allowed to tell," said Daichi as Tala frowned.  
  
"Well! what are we waiting for! Let's go in!" Linn and Daichi push the door open as three new comers wowed in amaze. There was statues of different people and magical animals line in the entrances way, was a long hallway and ended where there was fountain that shown the centre.  
  
"Wow, I would love to grown in this place," said Emily as she looked at the ceiling where held paints of battle. When they reach the fountain, they notice the many choices of hallways, and saw no stairs.  
  
"How does one get up to the next levels?" wonder Mariah.  
  
"With magic, we have to wait for Caitlyn to come. This place under protection of a power spell, to confuse theses that dare to cause danger to the starlight family and friends." said Linn as she sat on the edge of the fountain. It was a angle who was, which water came out from as lights shown on it, so there was a rainbow effect.  
  
"But wasn't Caitlyn's parents killed?" wonder Tala as Linn and Daichi looked at each other.  
  
"Yes, and well... Were not use if we are allow to tell, so we won't." said Linn as Tala nodded.  
  
"This was actually the place where Caitlyn's parents had die along with her uncles and aunts," said Daichi as Tala nodded. They heard tapping of footsteps as they looked around, but saw no one.  
  
"Tell me someone else heard that!" said Emily as the others nodded. Linn didn't know of this as Daichi rolled his eyes. "Good! Now can someone tell me what is it?" There was whispering that could have been heard as Daichi smiled. Linn looked at him  
  
"You know what's going on don't you!" Linn narrowed her eyes as Daichi nodded. She growled as he held his hand up.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Ever since the death of Caitlyn's parents, Ashley has put up a spell on this place. She brought the palace alive..."  
  
"Alive?"  
  
"Yes, alive, it breaths and speaks..." They were was more whispering as Emily gasped. A white figure appears before them. "Uh, the palace host," The white figure came clear as it appear to be little girl with waist length pale blue hair and silver streaks.  
  
"She looks like Caitlyn..." said Tala as he leaned in close.  
  
"Of course, it's where Caitlyn in heirs her looks from," said Daichi as the white figure spore wings.  
  
"Hello... are you guest of the Starlights?" came it's voice, which was filled with innocents and had a sweet melody to it.  
  
"Uh yes, we are just waiting for Miss Caitlyn," smiled Daichi.  
  
"Miss Caitlyn?" The little angel's eyes widen as she jumps for joy. "Miss Caitlyn is here! When I saw her siblings, I thought she might be still mad with because she didn't come with them! It's been so long since she been here!" smiled the angle. There were foots steps as they all looked down the entrances all. Caitlyn was walking down it followed Tyson, Kai, Ray, and the Majesties.  
  
The Angel took off into the air as she flew over to Caitlyn, which Ray let out a small gasped as everyone stared in fear.  
  
"Miss Caitlyn!" Tears began to form in the angels eyes as Caitlyn smiled.  
  
"Hello Grandmother,"  
  
"Oh Caitlyn dear! Welcome home!" the angle hugged Caitlyn as Caitlyn hugged back.  
  
"It's good to be home," Caitlyn then return to walked as the guys followed her closely as the angel floated next to Caitlyn.  
  
"I missed you so much dear," said angel.  
  
"Yes well... I been busy dealing with the demons and all," Caitlyn mutter quietly.  
  
"I wonder, why does your family live here anymore? It's get Offaly quiet and lonely here." said the angel as Caitlyn sucked on her breath. "Is it because of what happen?" Caitlyn nodded as she bit her lower lip. "Please forgive me, I just want this place to be filled with laughter of children again. It gets quiet boring as the trees also miss the sound of children," When the reach the fountain, Daichi got up and walked over to Caitlyn.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded her head.  
  
"Grandmother? Can you do the honours?" The angel nodded as she flew up into the air.  
  
She rights above the fountain angel as she began to chant. The room began to change colours as they all looked around. Caitlyn just watched the angel as Tala slipped his hand into hers. She looked down at it and over at him. He looked back and leaned over.  
  
"I'm actually kind of scare," he whispers as Caitlyn smiled.  
  
"It's quiet alright, she won't hurt you..." The tunnels had disappear as it transform into a huge ballroom as the statues came alive and began to be filled with colour. They grabbed each others hands as they began to dance as the music started up. The small angel then faded down into the fountain angel, which came a alive as stairs appear out of no where.  
  
They were stairs, but more like steps that appear to be made out of the water, and lead up to a doorway in the middle of the air. Caitlyn was going to go, but Tala held her back.  
  
"Is it safe?" Daichi raise a brow as he notices how close Tala was to Caitlyn.  
  
"OF COURSE IT'S SAFE!" Daichi snapped. "And maybe if you let go of her hand! She can get started on business!" growled Daichi as Caitlyn looked at him. Tala glared at him as he let go of Caitlyn's hand. The Angel appears next to Caitlyn who took a step on the steps, which looked to be dripping of water, which landed in the fountain.  
  
"Come on my dear," said the angel as she held out her hand. Caitlyn smiled as she took the angel's hand, which lead her up the steps. Soon everyone else began to climb the steps. Tala and Daichi would sent each other glares when Caitlyn wasn't looking. When they reach the door, the angel had let go of Caitlyn's hand, which took a deep breath. She then reach for the knob and turn it. The door creek as it opens itself. Caitlyn stepped inside as Robert wonder why she didn't come through the other side and fall. Everyone else began to followed and when they were all inside the door slammed shut and disappears.  
  
"How the bloody hell are we going to get out when the door is gone!" growled Robert.  
  
"There is way out when there is way in," said Caitlyn as she began to walk down the hall. The angel floated as she tagged along.  
  
"Wow, each time I see this place, the more I like it!" said Emily as Mariah nodded in agreement.  
  
"Erm, where are we?" wonder Johnny.  
  
"We are on the top floor," answer the angel.  
  
"But, how did we get so high up?" wonder Ray.  
  
"It's magic of the Palace, it takes you where you want to go, as you can see it's very confusing when your new to it," said Caitlyn. At the end of the hallway were two huge blue oak doors, and hallways that appear they didn't end.  
  
"Now I ask you of, please do not come into this room with hearts of hatred, if you do, the room won't let you in," Caitlyn said the to them. They all nodded as she push the doors open as Tyson smiled.  
  
"Hey! I know this room it's where...." Tyson's face fell.  
  
"Yes, Tyson... It's where it all began..." In the room was Ashley, Meko, Jessie, Max, and Ladycat. Meko and Jessie were at the huge computer as Ashley was floating in the middle of the room. They room glowed pink and blue as the floor looked to be made out of ice. There was lounging conferred, which appear to be made out of ice.  
  
At the end of the room were two pedestals, with nothing on them as there was circle of pictures of the different elements. They were all lit up as Caitlyn walked over to Ladycat and Max.  
  
"So, what have you guys found out?" wonder Caitlyn as she studies the wall with them.  
  
"Well it appears the all the elders are woken-"  
  
"Max!" Ray ran over to Max and hugged.  
  
"Ray! hi!" Max giggled as he hugged back. "Why don't you sit down, I'm going to free moment," said Max as Ray nodded. he went to sit onto he ice couch, which wasn't cold and was very soft.  
  
"As I was saying..." Ladycat looked at Max, who chuckled weakly. "It seems that all the elders have been woken, and Max was the last one. Meko and Jessie are trying to find them," said Ladycat.  
  
"Great, and when were they-"  
  
"AHH!" Tala and Daichi were flying out of the room as they crash onto the ground.  
  
"Guys?" Caitlyn's eyes widen as she went rushing over to them passing the shield like bubble. "What did you do?" She kneeled by them.  
  
"They have hatred or jealous," said Ashley. Caitlyn looked at Ashley. "They desire one person, but only one have that person's affections, so forth they may not enter the room," Ashley turned around as the angel floated at her side.  
  
"Jealous? is this true?" She looked at both of them, which they were glaring at each other. Caitlyn's mouth hanged open.  
  
"Uh, would anyone like some tea?" wonder the angel.  
  
"Oh yes please..." said Robert as the Majesties gave their order to the Angel. Kai and Tyson also gave their order to the angel.  
  
"Right, anyone else?" The angel looked at them as Emily asked if she can have a milkshake. The Angel looked surprise as everyone stared at her. "Uh, sure, and you miss?" Angel looked at Mariah as she said she wanted a milk shake too. "Right as well is right back." The angel faded into the ground as the door close to the room.  
  
"You guys! We can't work if you have negative feelings, besides who is this person for fighting for?" wonder Caitlyn as Tala and Daichi stood up.  
  
"Feh! That's shouldn't be too hard!" growled Daichi.  
  
"I say! You're very rude! Why don't you give her a straight answer?" wonder Tala as Caitlyn tilled her head.  
  
"You guys like me?" Tala and Daichi began to argue as Caitlyn looked more then surprise....  
  
****

****

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter 18**  
  
Starwarrior: I like it....  
  
Dranzer: of course you! It's your story!  
  
Starwarrior: Yes well I started on the Caitlyn one, It's call the **New Blade breakers**!  
  
Dranzer: yes well email us if we did any grammer errors or spelling! So we can fix them!  
  
Starwarrior: I'll be writing the **G-revolutions spoiler** soon! So watch out for the **Ashley's revanages**!  
  
Dranzer: **R and R Ppl** and you well get more and cookie! **smiles **


	19. Together again

Star warrior: Erm... Enjoy the chapter people!  
  
Drazner: Warning, there is straight people in here doing hentai!  
  
Starwarrior: Yes I don't own beyblade or the characters, and forgive me for the errors, I there is are some, and I tried to fix them, but I couldn't find them... so yeah...  
  
****

****

**

* * *

**

**Onto Chapter 19**  
  
Caitlyn stare at the two red heads. She never thought of herself of someone worth fighting over, and yet.... She didn't like it, she hated it. She didn't want anyone to be fighting over her. She clenches her hand into a fist as she began to shake with fiery.  
  
"STOP IT!" She growled as they did as stop. "There is no need for this childish behaviour," she said in a firm voice.  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing! On till you guys learn to get along! I'll be in the palace! And don't you dare try to find me either!" A door appears next to Caitlyn as she open it and went inside. Daichi was going to stop her, but the door had disappeared and fell on his face.  
  
"Oh man! I really did this is time," Daichi groaned as he sat up. Tala tilled his head. Caitlyn was so mysteries and what attached him to her. The doors open as the angel came out closing them again.  
  
"So, how is everything?" She asked as the two looked at each other. Then they looked down at the floor.  
  
"She got upset with us," mutter Tala.  
  
"And now she gone, somewhere within the palace," Daichi added as the angel nodded her head.  
  
"Interesting, would you know why she got upset?" Wonder the angel.  
  
"Because we argue?"  
  
"Hmm, well that sounds something like her father would have done, but he loved Krystal with all his heart," sighed the Angel.  
  
"Are you her parent's parents?" Wonder Daichi as he looked up at the angel, who looked down at him.  
  
"Me? Oh no! I'm the first owner of this Palace, which was given to me by the elders," smiled the angel.  
  
"The Elders gave you this palace?" Tala and Daichi's eyes widen.  
  
"Well, their grandparents did. I was only child when it was given to me,"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, You see, this palace is very old, and surprisingly it's still standing. It was here at the beginning of time, and well probably is here for the end of time." Tala and Daichi wowed in amaze. "But what surprises me the most is that none of my children ever dared to sell this place or anything is inside, but I guess there no one out with the money to get this place."  
  
"You want to sell it?" Wonder Tala as the Angel giggled at Tala's comment, which made his expression change.  
  
"Sell? Oh no dear, this place is my home. It's where my parents had left me as a baby," said the angel.  
  
"They abandon you?" Wonder Daichi.  
  
"Well, the elders told me that my parents were being hunted, and were killed after the dropped me off,"  
  
"And you believe them?" Tala's eyes widen.  
  
"No, so they showed me what had happen, well they got a demon that shows me."  
  
"Why a demon?"  
  
"Because this demon can not lie, and if it did, it well be banish from the face of the worlds, and I guess the elders thought I wouldn't believe them, and they were right. I was left alone, but the elders had sued their magic to change this place to my liking, which I love so much," The angel had stars in her eyes.  
  
Tala and Daichi looked at each other before looking at the angel, who closed her eyes and held herself.  
  
"And I wish for my family to keep treasuring this place forever because it means so much to me," The angel looked down at them.  
  
"May I ask a question?"  
  
"Be my guest,"  
  
"Is there anyone else like you with your looks, that had die from old age or in battle?" Wonder Tala.  
  
"Nope, Caitlyn's the first, and I really don't understand why, so many years later, that someone as of her, shows the characterict of first owner of the Palace, but then again so does Tyson," smiled the Angel.  
  
"Tyson? But his hair is blue," said Daichi looking surprise as Tala looked shocked.  
  
"Oh you may think that, but if you look closer, he had different shades of blue, showing he had silver streaks, which I believe his mother had cast a spell upon," The angel thought about it as the Daichi and Tala got sweat drops. "I can break the spell if you want to see," Daichi and Tala nodded. "Alright, lets see, how did that spell go... Hmmm..." Daichi and Tala got another sweat drop.  
  
"Well, she is better old..."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding," Tala mutters.  
  
"Oh! I got it" The Angel had chant a spell as a small ball of light appear in her hand. "Now go show the true form of Tyson Granger..." The Angel let the ball melt into the doors of the room. Tala and Daichi got close to the door and heard nothing. They blink as they looked at each other and over to the angel, who was smiling happily.  
  
"Do you think it worked?" whisper Tala.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we should-"  
  
"AHHHHHH! MY HAIR WHAT THE FU- AHHHHHH!" Tala and Daichi jumped away from the doors as Tyson came flying out and skidded on the floor on top he came to a stop.  
  
"Tyson!" exclaim the angel as Tala and Daichi ran over to him. The others looked out the door as the angel floated over to him. "You shouldn't speak such language! The room doesn't like it!" growled the Angel. Tala and Daichi looked at Tyson as there was silver streaks in it.  
  
"Whoa, cool man!" smiled Daichi as Tyson sighed as he sat up. Ashley walked out of the room and came over to Tyson. Tyson looked at her as one of his eyes change green. Ashley tilled her head as to the side then looked at the angel.  
  
"Grandmother?"  
  
"What? These boys just wanted to see Tyson's true from!" Ashley sighed as Kai walked out of the room.  
  
"Tyson's true from?" wonder Kai.  
  
"Uh huh! Just like Caitlyn, Tyson has silver and blue hair, and his eyes are brown and green. His mother had cast the spell on him. Tsk tsk, such a rude girl she was," mutter the angel as they all looked at her.  
  
"Uh... my mother cast a spell on me?" Tyson blinked.  
  
"Uh huh! She was a little clump at times, but her sister. Oh Krystal, did she ever have appointed," the angel squealed in delight as everyone got sweat drops.  
  
"Right... well it's getting late and don't you think dinner should getting ready grandmother?" Ashley raises a brow as the angel giggled nervously.  
  
"Oh don't worry! The sprites well take care of that, but how about I show you guys to your room?" wonder the angel.  
  
"Why bother, when the doors just appear?" said Ashley as the angel frown.  
  
"This why your mother never left you the Corporation! You're so complained! Fine! Here they are!" The angel waved her hand as different colours of door appear. "Just a pick a door, and the room will be your dream room..." The Angel muttered coldly as she glared at Ashley.  
  
Tyson stood up as everyone wowed in amaze. Mariah and Emily walked over and looked at each other as the angel appears next to them.  
  
"A friend of Caitlyn is a friend to the palace!" smiled the Angel as Mariah and Emily giggled nervously.  
  
"Look Grandma! Can it will you! You're scaring the kids!" growled Ashley as the angel looked at Ashley.  
  
"Oh I must forgot, you are also down right rude! You no respect for your elders!" hissed the angel.  
  
"Feh, like they any respect for me- what the!" The floor began to swallow Ashley as she glared at the angel and started yelling curses.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, that girl was always causing trouble... Anyway, when dinner is ready, there well be small bell ringing in your bedroom, fare well," the angel went float down the hallway.  
  
The group looked at each other as Meko was reading a sheets and picked the dark blue room as Jessie bounce over to the pale purple one and disappear inside it as the two doors disappear. Tyson shrugged as he picked the other blue one, which disappear. Kai frowned as he went into the black door. Mariah got pink ad Emily chooses orange. Oliver got lime green as Johnny picked blood red. Enrique got yellow as Robert chooses normal purple. There was normal red and a baby blue left. Daichi and Tala looked at each as they race to the red one, but Tala being made half machine had the upper hand and beat Daichi to the door. Daichi growled as he went in the pale blue door.  
  
"Stupid Tala! and his robot body!" Daichi mutter as he looked at his room. The style was ice, and Daichi found it quiet pleasing as the bed was a king-size, and they're also a lit fireplace. The room had different shades of blue, and Daichi smiled. He walked over to the bed and jumped onto it. "Man! A guy can get used to this" Daichi heard the door open as he looked to see who it was.  
  
"I can't believe she forgot my body wash," It was Caitlyn as she enter the room. She stopped and looked at Daichi. "This is your fantasy room?" Daichi nodded as Caitlyn looked around. "Nice, I would of thought you could take the dojo room, like you did last time," said Caitlyn as she walked over to the private bath.  
  
"you're taking a shower?"  
  
"Well yeah, most of my stuff is in here anyway, since my grandmother had forgot to put them back in my room," Caitlyn close the door to the bathroom. Daichi smiled as he walked over and knocked on the door. "What?!" she hissed.  
  
"Erm... can we talk?"  
  
"The door is open! Just give me second..." Daichi nodded even though he knew that Caitlyn couldn't see through walls. He waited until he heard water running and took that as his signal. He enter the bathroom and it looked to ice bathroom as the walls glowed with light. Caitlyn had just shut the curtain and Daichi could see her shadow on the curtain. Her hair seem had gone pass her ass as she stay in the water.  
  
"Well? what do you want to talk about?" Caitlyn let the warm water hit her face as her hair was down at her ankles.  
  
"I want to talk about us... and Tala..." Daichi leaned against the wall and slowly lied down as he watch Caitlyn.  
  
"Alright... you guys are fighting, you know how much that ticks me off with I have people fighting over me," Caitlyn mutter as she grabbed coconut body wash with the spongy thing. She pour a good amount as she began to wash her pale creamy skin.  
  
"I know, it's just that Tala was... close to you..." Daichi mutter.  
  
"And your jealous of Tala aren't you,"  
  
"I'm not jealous!" Daichi shouted.  
  
"Well there is no reason for you to be jealous because there is coconut body wash in every bathroom," Daichi stared in amaze as Caitlyn stick her head out of the shower.  
  
"The only reason why I let Tala did those things is because he understood I felt. Tyson is with Kai, and Kai is with Tyson. They are both very happy, and I wanted to be that way doesn't matter how much I want Tyson to myself, I can't..." Daichi smiled softly.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Daichi bounces his eyebrows as Caitlyn blushed. She always did had a crush on the redhead.  
  
"Erm... I don't see the trouble..." Caitlyn stutter on the words as Daichi chuckled.  
  
**Warning! Warning! Nudity and lime up a head!**   
  
Daichi pulled his shirt over his head as Caitlyn blush even more at Daichi muscle body. He was toner then Tyson, and his skin was also darker then his.  
  
"Hey, like what you see cat?" Caitlyn quickly shut the curtain as her face was red as Daichi's hair.  
  
"Shut up! You Hentai!" Caitlyn muttered. Daichi chuckled as he unbuckle his belt and let his pants fall to the marble floor. Which his boxers followed along as he stepped into the shower.  
  
"Heh, that's what you used to call me when were kids," Daichi chuckled as he stood before Caitlyn. Daichi notice that the curtain was made out of the water so was the tub.  
  
Caitlyn blushed as she looked up at Daichi, who looked down at her. He held her chin as he touch her skin lightly.  
  
"So, does this mean we are girlfriend and boyfriend or we have call your grandfather?" smirk Daichi as Caitlyn frowned.  
  
"You baka! I was young! I didn't know much about dating, only what Hilary had told me," Caitlyn smacked Daichi on the shoulder playfully as he chuckled  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you, that you're beautiful when wet?" Daichi began to lean in close and lower his eye lids in the process.  
  
"Yes..." Daichi jerked his head back as he looked at her. She knew what he wanted to hear. " It was Enrique, we got caught outside in the rain once, and we end up playing tag. I was only eight, so nothing really special happen," Daichi smiled as he leaned in a kissed her.  
  
Caitlyn smiled with the kissed as she kissed back. Daichi then pulled away and grabbed the spongy thingy.  
  
"May I?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
"Sure...." Daichi push her silky hair to the side as he began to wash her back. There was a rain cloud above them, which it rain, and that was shower. Daichi smiled as he leaned it and kissed her shoulder and began to make a trail to her slim neck. Caitlyn closed her eyes to enjoy the touch of his lips against her skin. She made a needy sound, which made Daichi smirk as he kissed under her ear, which he found a sanative spot.  
  
"Heh, like that?" Daichi grin as Caitlyn slowly nodded. Daichi kissed the spot again as Caitlyn let a gasped escape her lips. Then began to nuzzled her neck again. "Oh how I missed you," Daichi mutter as he kissed her neck.  
  
"I don't understand," Caitlyn mutter softly as she leaned against Daichi well muscular chest.  
  
"I missed you being my girlfriend, and I regret us ever breaking up," Caitlyn open her eyes as Daichi sniffed her hair.  
  
"Daichi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hold me..."  
  
"Sure..." Daichi wrap his well tone arms around her slim fit waist as he trail his fingers up and down her stomach.  
  
Caitlyn smiled as she reached down and touch his hands and began to push it down.  
  
"We don't have to do this, you know," Daichi mutter sense her nervousness.  
  
"I know, but I want you to touch me..." Caitlyn closed her closed as she guide Daichi hand down to her navel, which she began to squirm under his touch.  
  
"Ticklish aren't you,"  
  
"Tell anyone, and I'll have Sara sick you!" Caitlyn growled as Daichi chuckled.  
  
"So, innocent and yet..." Caitlyn open her eyes as she knew what he was going to said  
  
'Tainted...' they both said, Daichi backed away as Caitlyn turn to face him.  
  
She looked into his forest green eyes as he stared into her two colour eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and gasped.  
  
"Sh, it's alright..." He whisper as they press their foreheads together. Daichi stared into her face as she had closed her eyes. "Caitlyn?"  
  
"I'm scare...."  
  
"It's alright to be scare, everyone gets scare." Daichi's hand down her side and over to her thigh, which he began to massage as she let out another gasped. "Caitlyn, look at me." Caitlyn open her eyes, went into cat mode. "We can just cuddle, you know that?" Caitlyn nodded as she press her body against his, which had sent sparks of pleasure down his spine as his manhood began to harder. "Or maybe not..." He and Caitlyn burst out in a giggled.  
  
"Hmm... I love you Caitlyn, I truly do..." Daichi looked at her straight in the eyes as she looked back.  
  
"I know... And I realize now, that I love you too." Daichi's eyes widen as Caitlyn then capture his lips, pressing their bodies close together. Daichi kissed back as he open his mouth and licked her lower lip, asking for entrances, which eagerly she gave. Daichi pod his tongue into her mouth, feeling her moist insides, as he gave a low moan as she gasped. They broken apart because his manhood had sneaked into her soft petals. They panted lightly.  
  
"Caitlyn... I..."  
  
"Sh... Let's just leave at this," She put her finger to his mouth as he nodded.  
  
She turn her back to him and grabbed the peach smelling shampoo. Daichi watched her as she began to wash her hair. The long cape hair was carried up being transform into a Sunday like hair. Daichi looked down at her well shape around ass. His breath began to quickly as she leaned over to get more shampoo.  
  
"Man! I can't stand it anymore!" growled Daichi as Caitlyn was about to asked him what he was talking about. She was pinned up against the wall and being kissed roughly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she did the same with her legs around his slim waist. Daichi grabbed a hold of her fined ass as he began to french her.  
  
**Dinnertime! and End of hentai time!**  
  
As dinner was being sever, Caitlyn and Daichi came dashing into the dying room, both panting as their clothes were ruffled up and their hair messy. Caitlyn had put her normal hairstyle up, but there was strains of hair hanging loose, some pass her shoulder as Daichi had some blue lipstick on his face.  
  
"We ummm..." They looked at each other.  
  
"We uh... Got distracted!"  
  
"Yeah! Distracted! Damn those ghost!" Daichi mutter as they sat down.  
  
Tyson looked at them and smirked as Tala raise a brow, then smiled. As he knew he didn't have a chance against Daichi, so he was willing on getting them together.  
  
"Uh Daichi..." Tyson leaned against the table as Daichi was about to eat. He looked up at Tyson.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You got lipstick on your face, well two your forehead, which I have no idea how they got up there," Tyson smirk as Daichi face went red as his hair followed along with Caitlyn.  
  
"Uh, thanks!" He began to wipe it off.  
  
"Is there anything you want to tell?" wonder Linn as she beamed at her friend.  
  
"Erm... not at the moment... no...." Caitlyn muttered as Linn nodded. The angel floated over to Caitlyn and Daichi.  
  
"Oh isn't this great! We are all eating here together as one big happy family! I can't wait until I get see more of my grandkids," smiled the Angel as she went off. Daichi was choking on his food as soon as the angel said grandkids. Caitlyn looked white as a sheet as she stared down at her lap. "By the way Caitlyn?" Caitlyn raise her head. "You have guest from the heaven world," smiled the Angel.  
  
"From the heaven world? Would want to visit me, that's alright dead?" wonder Caitlyn as angel just beamed at Caitlyn. Caitlyn looked at her grandmother as male angel appear behind her.  
  
"Just someone here to give you advise..." Caitlyn's eyes widen. (Okay! image Yue! From Card capture.... the angle dude, for those who don't know how to spell his name)  
  
"Father..." Caitlyn gasped. It like a dream that waiting for the nightmare to come.  
  
"Caitlyn, would like it, for you would look at me," Caitlyn rose from her chair and turn to her father. Her eyes began to water. "Hello Caitlyn..."  
  
"Father... OH father!" Caitlyn threw herself into her father's arms, which was surprise by this emotion, so he just let her do what she want.  
  
"Caitlyn please, we must get attach," Caitlyn backed away and looked at her father. "Please Caitlyn, I'm dead, there is no way for me to in the real world, so don't look at me like that." He firmly. "Besides I'm here-" He was quickly pin to the wall as Caitlyn's eyes were shadow by bangs.  
  
"Caitlyn!" Ashley stood up as she looked pissed as usually. (My mom always looks pissed even though she at a wedding.)  
  
"Caitlyn, please set me down," said her father.  
  
"You shouldn't have bother on coming," Caitlyn clench her hand into a fist.  
  
"Caitlyn! Do what I say!" growled her father as Caitlyn purple eye glow.  
  
"Why should I?" Her father's eyes widen. Dark energy began to surround her.  
  
"Damn it Caitlyn!" Ashley quickly ran over to Caitlyn, but end up pinned to the wall. Daichi stood up and put his arms around Caitlyn as he brought her into his embrace.  
  
"It's alright cat, we leave this evening," Daichi mutter into her hair as she hanged her head.  
  
"I just want a normal live... Is that so hard to asked for?"  
  
"Caitlyn?" Tyson stood as Caitlyn looked at the corner of her eye at Tyson. "Do you want to leave?" the Angel gasped.  
  
"Yes... I want to leave! And never come back if my family doesn't want me," Caitlyn muttered bitterly.  
  
"Fine, but Ladycat has something to show you." said Tyson as he headed towards the door.  
  
"Why would you want to leave?" wonder the angel as Caitlyn and Daichi followed Tyson. "It's so quiet and-" the door slammed in the angel's face as she sighed then she turn and looked at Ashley and Caitlyn's father. She narrowed her eyes as she floated over to him.  
  
"Thanks allot Edward! If you could be more loving! Maybe she wouldn't hate this place!" said Angel.  
  
"Oh please Serafina, this is the only place where I and Krystal be alive! Caitlyn needs to learn that we can't always be there for her!" growled Edward. Serafina had tears appear in her eyes as frowned.  
  
"I'm never talking to you again!" Serafina yelled before fading into the walls. Edwards rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why are women so complain huh? Tell me?" He asked as Emily and Mariah looked at each other.  
  
"They complain because men are too stupid to use their sense to notice them, but there are some men out there who are smart," smiled Linn as Edward raise a brow.  
  
"Not the type of answer I'm looking for, but since your here Ashley," Jessie and Meko helped their sibling from the wall as Edward floated over to them. "I need to speak to all of them right now," Ashley nodded as she excuse herself and siblings from the dinner table as they went off to go talk to their father.  
  
Some Lab  
  
Ladycat was checking the charts as Tyson, Daichi and Caitlyn came in. She quickly rushed over to them.  
  
"What's going on Ladycat?" wonder Caitlyn.  
  
"Well, it's your bit beast that your mother and father had made for you." They came over to the a room, where the only thing in the middle was bubble cage.  
  
"KO...." Caitlyn quickly rushed over. "KO!" KO quickly turn to see who enter and looked at Caitlyn. "What has happen?" KO snarled at Caitlyn. Ladycat and the two gentlemen walked over.  
  
"She been acting like this since we got from the bar," said Ladycat as Caitlyn looked at her. "She um... trying to mate with Draciel..." Ladycat gulped.  
  
"Mate? She can't mate! She mostly machine, isn't she?" Caitlyn looked at KO as she kept on growling.  
  
"That's what we thought, but Dranzer had gotten into your mother and father files, and found out that they used chip of a ancient Bitbeast to creature KO."  
  
"A chip?"  
  
"Yes, the Starlight's have a huge rock that holds many bit beast. In records this chip fell out on it's own." said Ladycat. Ladycat explain to Tyson and Daichi as Caitlyn looked sad and worried at KO.  
  
"What has become of you?" KO had stop snarling and growling and leaned against the bubble wall where Caitlyn was standing.  
  
"I want my mate, give me my mate or else...." KO hissed as Caitlyn could only stare.  
  
"KO...." Caitlyn rest her hand on the bubble as KO put her hand where Caitlyn was. The only thing blocking they're way as the bubble wall. Caitlyn then leaned her head against the bubble as KO looked slightly confused. "Don't worry, KO, I'll get your mate!" With that Caitlyn bolted out of the room.  
  
"So, she could be helpful once she clam down?" Ladycat nodded there cried out for Caitlyn.  
  
"What she is up to..."  
  
"I don't know, Daichi go after her and make sure she doesn't hurt herself or anyone else," Daichi nodded as he ran out of the bedroom.  
  
"Tyson, you..."  
  
"I know, I'm the other half of the chosen on. I have to protect this world at all costs," Ladycat nodded as Tyson smiled...  
  
****

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter 19**

Starwarrior: I hope you poeple like it! And if you want me to continue! Review!  
  
Dranzer: Yes well... **Read and Review people...**


	20. Life's cruel things

  
  
Star warrior: Another chapter, another day...  
  
Dranzer: Yes well, this chapter is for Fiece gurl and we hope you enjoy it  
  
Starwarrior: I do not own bey blade nor do I wish  
  
****

****

**

* * *

**

**Onto Chapter 20**  
  
Caitlyn ran down the hallway until she was pushed down to the floor. She was tired and didn't want to fight, so she let who ever was sitting on her, do what they want.  
  
"Cat, what were you plan on doing?" Caitlyn sighed as she turned over to come face to face with Daichi.  
  
"I was just getting... KO her mate?" Caitlyn stated as she heard Daichi sighed. He stood up and brought her into his arms.  
  
"Shall we leave?" Caitlyn nodded as they began to walk until something-silver bolted pass them. The speed had sent them crashing to the ground. "What the heck was that?" Wonder Daichi.  
  
"I don't know, but we should go catch it!" Caitlyn hopped to her feet as Daichi followed along.  
  
In weird labtory, Draciel, Driger, and Dragoon were working some documents as some other spirits from the other world helped him.  
  
"Ah, isn't this nice? The spirits and bit beast working together?" Said Draciel as Driger rolled his eyes as he chuckled. Dragoon smirk.  
  
"Yeah, and what's funny is that they are all looking at you Draciel,"  
  
"What?" Draciel looked around and notices most of the male spirits has disappear and looked away. "Why? I'm not pretty," said Draciel as she came over to Dragoon and Driger.  
  
"No, but your damn sexy," smiled Dragoon as Draciel blushed.  
  
"You know, I always thought Draciel would be the elder," said Driger as he typed away.  
  
"Yeah why?" Asked Draciel as Driger looked at Dragoon and her.  
  
"Well, you can control greats amount of water and make it appear out of no where, but with Elder master, I guess that's nothing," smiled Driger as Draciel looked confused. "Besides, your clothes are giving the spirits boners;" Draciel and Dragoon's face went red. "Along with Mr. Blue over there," said Driger as Draciel backed away from Dragoon.  
  
"Thanks allot Driger!" Driger snigger as Draciel looked down at the floor.  
  
"I didn't know I made you feel that way Dragoon," said Draciel. Driger and Dragoon looked at her. "Dragoon... I-" A silver blurs had took Draciel as Dragoon and Driger looked at each other as Caitlyn and Daichi came running by them.  
  
"What's going on?" Wonder Dragoon as Driger shrugged. Then Ladycat, Tyson, and Dranzer also ran by. "Should we follow?"  
  
"Sure, we got nothing better to do," said Driger. "But I'll race ya to that silver blur,"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Set, go!" Dragoon took off as Driger followed along yelling at him. Ass they exit the lab.  
  
**In dinning room.**  
  
The Majesties were getting upset because no one was telling them what was going on as Mariah and Emily looking confused.  
  
"You have to know what's going on!" hissed Robert as Linn just looked at him.  
  
"Sure, just let out your bit beast," said Linn.  
  
"What?" asked Oliver.  
  
"Arg, just launch your blades," said Lin as the Majesties did as told. "Okay, I figure this out, not to long a go, I wonder if the other team did, but the code Emily?" Emily blinked.  
  
"The code?"  
  
"Yeah, the code. The one that Draciel had spoke about?"  
  
"Oh yes! 415263 are it!" Emily chirped. Linn smiled as the four Majesties blade growled.  
  
Griffolyon was the first to come out. He looked to be a general, he also looked to be in his late 20's, and was very well built. (He would look like a young Bismarck, for those who have heard of him). Next was Salamalyon, had a spiky red hair like his master, and looked to be eighteen. He had a water down trench coat, with pirate boots, actually he looked like a pirate with his clothes. (Pirates of the Caribbean, Johnny dep!)  
  
Amphilyon had wild blonde hair and looked to be a knight from the middle ages, but he had a huge sword at his side, as he had sparking crystal blue eyes. Next him appear was Unicolyon, she was a fair lady with a rather huge bust and tiny waist. She wore a pink silk looking dress, and had waist length wavy hair. She held a mask over her eyes as she gave a yawn and the Mystices bit beast yawn and stretched out.  
  
"Bijou Sir," smiled Unicolyon as she walked over to Linn. Linn blinked as Unicolyon walked around her and made comments in french. Then she let a squeal in delight as she asked Linn something in french.  
  
"Uh..." Linn got a sweat drop. "I don't speak french..." Unicolyon looked confused until Griffolyon spoke or he sounded more like he was grunted and snarling. Everyone got a sweat drop as Robert looking confused.  
  
Then Amphilyon spoke up, talking in Italy, and what he said made the Majesties bit beast got a sweat drop as Enrique cheered on his bit beast.  
  
"Yeah! That's the way to go Amphilyon!"  
  
"You know what he is saying?" asked Oliver. Oliver knew Italy, but he couldn't translation what Amphilyon.  
  
"No why? Do any of you know what your bit beast are saying?" they got sweat drops as they looked at Enrique.  
  
"I think it would be wise if we speak the human language, wouldn't you agreed Unicolyon?" said Salamalyon, this surprise the humans as they looked at Salamalyon.  
  
"Vat? They can't speak french or Bit beast?" Unicolyon was surprises. Salamalyon got a sweat drop.  
  
"Now people wonder why I don't want to be on a team," Salamalyon sighed.  
  
"Erm, do you fine repeating what you said in french?" wonder Linn.  
  
"I would love to! Anything for you! I said your quiet a snapper dresser, and you seem well manner and would treat any girl like a princess!" Unicolyon sighed dreamily as Linn got a sweat drop and chuckled weakly.  
  
"Uh, thanks, and of course I would treat any girl like a princess. They do of course deserver after along hard day," said Linn as Unicolyon squealed in delight.  
  
"That's it! I have found my mate!"  
  
"What!" the Majesties bit beast blurt out as their owners looked at them.  
  
"Well that was easy to understand," comment Johnny. Unicolyon was smaller then Linn, as she set her mask down and took Linn's hands. Linn blushed as she looked into Unicolyon beautiful face.  
  
"I relive myself to you sir! My Heart well always be yours," Unicolyon put Linn's hand on her chest as Linn held her nose with her other hand as she began to get a nose bleed.  
  
"Uh, thanks," Linn chuckled nervously as Unicolyon beamed at Linn. Linn was confused and getting turn on as the doors burst open.  
  
"Uh-ah! I win!" Dragoon panted as Driger came behind him and leaned against.  
  
"Bustard! You cheated!" panted Driger as Driger and Dragoon looked in the dinning room and got a sweat drop. "This is not the place!" Driger smacked Dragoon on the back of the head. Dragoon groaned as the silver blur appear behind him. It slow down to show KO.  
  
She had Draciel in her arms as she ran up Dragoon's back and jumped off his head. Dragoon was push to the floor growling as Driger sniggered. Everyone inside the dinning room blinked as KO brought out cold Draciel into her arms as she smash through the crystal roof.  
  
"Up there!" came Daichi's voice as Dragoon got on his all fours.  
  
"I'm going to have a source back are this ack!" Caitlyn came running on him and jump off as the hole in the ceiling began to repair it's self.  
  
Caitlyn narrowed her eyes as they glow blue, which held the hole a little  
  
longer before it closed up. Caitlyn's eyes widen as she crash into a force field and cried out in pain as she began to fall to the ground.  
  
"Cat!" Daichi cried out.  
  
"Not so fast!" Tyson enter the room and held out his hand as he began to glow. He had got a hold of Caitlyn for a second, before he fell to the ground weakly. Kai rushed over to his side, but was stop by Caitlyn cry for help as she heading towards the floor at fast speed.  
  
Griffolyon narrowed his eyes as angel wings sprout from his back as he flew up and caught her in his arms.  
  
"Are you alright milady?" asked Griffolyon as he slowly floated down. Caitlyn panted as she wince in pain.  
  
"Yeah... I'll live..." She muttered as the landed on the floor softly. Everyone rushed over to them.  
  
"Cat? Are you alright?" asked Daichi as Griffolyon handed Caitlyn over to him.  
  
"Yeah just a little weak."  
  
"Yeah, but what was that?" wonder Daichi as Caitlyn said she didn't know.  
  
"What the bloodily hell is going on here!" Edward, Serafina, and the rest of the Starlight children appear at the doorway.  
  
"Project had escape from my bubble trap sir," said Ladycat as Edward  
  
floated over to Caitlyn.  
  
"No that! I meant my daughter!" growled Edward as Caitlyn open her lids little to see her father.  
  
"I don't know sir," said Ladycat.  
  
"May I?" Daichi nodded as he handed Caitlyn over to Edward's arms. "Cat, sweet heart, are you okay?"  
  
"It burns daddy," Caitlyn mutter.  
  
"She must have trigger the force field, but she should be dead by now," said Serafina as everyone eyes widen. "Explain what happen? Anyone." Robert step forward as he clear his throat.  
  
"It seems, the project KO had escape from the bubble and kidnapper a blonde girl-"  
  
"Oh no! Draciel!" Max gasped.  
  
" Yes well, It jumped off of Dragoon over there and made a hole in the he ceiling which is now repaired, and that Caitlyn had hit this weird force field," said Robert.  
  
"Oh my..."Serafina's eyes widen.  
  
"Cat, you have to stay awake, come on sweet heart. Stay awake for daddy," said Edward as Caitlyn open her eyes halfway.  
  
"Hmm... Daddy...." Caitlyn muttered as Edward smiled. His eyes were glace over with tears.  
  
"That's my baby girl, stay awake for daddy," Edward nuzzled her forehead and kissed it. "Come, we have to get you to rest," said Edward. Caitlyn nodded as Edward looked worried at his daughter.  
  
"Dad?" Ashley came over to him. He looked at her and other two. "What's happening to Caitlyn?" She demanded.  
  
"Her body is shutting down, we have to get her medically area before it does," said Edward as Ashley's eyes widen. A door appear next to Edward, which open. "Don't worry baby, Daddy well try to make it better," Edward gently push the bangs away from her face as he floated into the door, followed by the Starlight children. Daichi and Tyson were going to followed, but the door disappear.  
  
"What the? Hey! I want to go with them! You hear me!" Tyson yelled as his voice echo. Serafina sighed as Tala and Daichi looked at her.  
  
"She is really going to die?" wonder Daichi, as Serafina closed her eyes tightly.  
  
"I don't know... I just don't know... This happen once before, and it killed Edward..." Serafina muttered.  
  
"What? He went crashing into the force field?" wonder Daichi. Tyson was on his knees staring at the floor.  
  
"No... It was a demon, and Caitlyn had chased it out the door, which she got caught into the force field. I know this because I was there, she had used her powers to get the demon off of me, and had almost because of it..." Tyson clench his eyes closed as he pounded the floor.  
  
"And now she going to die because of her bit beast, and I won't let that happen! Even if this stupid palace won't help me," said Tyson.  
  
"Tyson... what are you going to do?" asked Kai as Tyson looked at him.  
  
"Yes Tyson! What are you going to do?" There was a new voice in the crowd. "You can't die, but the power of the chosen one would be lost," There floated two angles, with blue hair. One with her hair pulled back into ponytail and the other with her hair down.  
  
"Mother..." The one with the ponytails floated over to Tyson followed by the other one.  
  
"Is that what you plan on doing? risking your life for her?" asked his mother.  
  
"If helps her live then yes!" His mother narrowed her eyes as she growled at him.  
  
"Well I won't let! You hear me! That's why the door shut!" she hissed at him as Tyson narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Fuck you! Your not one-" His mother had slapped him. Shock rose in the crowd.  
  
"You are my son, and it's my job to protect you. You are the chosen one," She angry as she Tyson tilled his head to shadow his eyes.  
  
"Now I see why Cat hates this place," His mother raise a brow. "Because all you fucking old geezers came here and taunt her! If she loves someone and is not allow to save them because she lives here. Yeah, I'm hating this place as much as I hate you now mother!" Tyson snarled at her as she taken back by shock.  
  
"You can try to stop me! But I will save her! No matter what!" Tyson began to jogged down the hallway as a door appear before him. He ignore it and went pass it. Ray, Max, and Kai followed him. They bit beast looked at each other.  
  
"Shall me followed them?"  
  
"I dunno about you, but where ever Kai goes, I go!" said Dranzer as she went running down the hallway. Driger and Dragoon quickly followed. Mrs. Granger was angry as she clench her fist.  
  
"He is so stubborning!" she hissed.  
  
"Yeah? it reminds of someone I know," said the other blue hair angel. "Come on Mandy, you know it gets it from you. Serafina, are you going to help us?" asked the angel. Serafina nodded as she followed the two blue hair angels down the hallway.  
  
"And what do we do?" wonder Mariah as they all looked at her. "Well, we can't stay here, can we?" she wonder.  
  
"Well, if you want to come. I"m going to be out looking for Project KO on  
  
the ship," said Ladycat. "Do any of you want to come along for the ride?" They all looked at each other.  
  
"If it helps the mission, then yes! Besides! We can also keep look out for that demon," smiled Linn as she had tissue up her nose soaked in blood.  
  
"Then if Lee goes! I go!" smiled Unicolyon as she held Linn's arm, which blush madly. Robert sighed, saying that they should go as well.  
  
"Fine, you may please, follow me," a pale blue door appear next to Ladycat as she open it. Robert nodded as he and others followed her into it. They appear outside on deck, where the bit beast ship stood. Emily and Mariah wowed in amaze. It was huge colourful ship as a door open and a walk away appear before them. "Like the Palace, the ship has been around for years and holds same kind of magic as the palace does, but only elders can summon it," Ladycat explain. "Now if you please, Mariah and Tala, could you two summon your bit beast?"  
  
Tala and Mariah nodded as they launch their blades and said the code as their bit beast came out. Galux looked like elegant well manner girl unlike what Mariah did. Wolborg came out looking like Tala, but had a pirate suit on.  
  
"Hey! Wolborg! My first mate! How are ya mate!" smiled Salamalyon as Wolborg smiled; Tala blinked.  
  
"You guys know each other?" Tala tilled his head.  
  
"Oh yes Master Tala, me and Salamalyon used to sail the seven seas stealing from the rich and poor. Well most from our fellow bit beast as the we usually get our asses kicked my the demon hunters," said Wolborg as Tala and Johnny got a sweat drop.  
  
"I didn't realize I had such a thief of a bit beast," Tala muttered as Wolborg and Salamalyon laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I always thought my was a knight..." Johnny mutter as Ladycat sighed.  
  
"Anyway Galux, you might as well drop the act," said Salamalyon as Galux looked surprise.  
  
"What act! I have no idea what you are talking about!" hissed Galux as Unicolyon came over with Linn linked to her arm.  
  
"He talking about, you not me a lady," smiled Unicolyon in her french ancient.  
  
"What! Of course I am a lady!" burst Galux as Ladycat went over to her. She snapped her fingers as clothes of a poor ninja of ancient Japan appear on Galux.  
  
"Now can we please be off," said Ladycat as Galux sighed. Mariah was shocked that her bit beast would fake being rich. "Now Salamalyon and Wolborg, I leave the ship in your care as you can give orders to the bit beast except Unicolyon..." They all looked over at the french bit beast who was nuzzling up to Linn, who got another nose bleed. They all got sweat drops as they climb aboard.  
  
**In the woods**  
  
KO hissed as she walked over to a river. She set Draciel down as she went to clean her wound with the help of the water. She had used her powers to make a metal pail as she dip it into the water. She pulled out the pail as she poured the water over her head. As soon as the water hit her wounds, they began to heal themselves. Then she dip the pail back into the river and filled it a little as she went over to Draciel and poured the water over her face.  
  
Draciel stir as she slowly open her eyes. Then she sat up and asked where she was.  
  
"In a forest, does that bother you?" asked KO as Draciel looked up at her. KO"s sunglasses were off and so was her bandana as water slide down her body. Her hair fell near her waist as Draciel blush slightly. She quickly turned away as KO tilled her head. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"Well.. um... wet..." Draciel muttered as KO smiled.  
  
"Yeah well I needed to heal myself didn't I?" Draciel blinked as KO chuckled.  
  
"You mean, with water, you can heal yourself?"  
  
"Yup, it's how the Starlights built me," answer KO as Draciel looked slightly confused. KO then stood up as she looked down at Draciel. "Draciel, I ask of you, to be my mate for rest of time and life it self," said KO as Draciel's eyes widen. She quickly stood up.  
  
"But we can't! How would be able to make more, if we can't creature life?" asked Draciel, even though it was embarrassing question.  
  
"Don't worry, the starlight give me the power to reproduce," KO held Draciel's hand as Draciel looked at her. "Please Draciel, I know we are met to be together for all of life," said KO.  
  
"I have this feeling that you're hiding something from me, but I don't think you know," said Draciel as KO looked confused.  
  
"What? What would I hide from you? I tell you everything and-" Draciel put her finger to KO's lips.  
  
"I know, but I have feeling you have another part of yourself you don't know of, but I accept your engagement," Draciel said softly as she smiled at KO. KO was surprise a smile appear on her lips.  
  
"Really? You would be mine wife?" Draciel nodded as KO joy that she place a kiss on Draciel. Draciel sighed as they pull away from the kiss.  
  
"Oh KO," Draciel touch KO's face as KO leaned into the touch and kissed her palm. Draciel blushed as KO began to make a trail of soft kisses on her palm to her fingers. When KO did reach the fingers she kissed them and sucked on the tip, which made Draciel blushed even more. "KO...." Draciel felt breathless as KO smiled as she looked at Draciel.  
  
"I'm Sorry Draciel love, but we have to wait. I sense my master in danger," said KO.  
  
"I understand, but how do we get back?" wonder Draciel.  
  
"You don't!" They both turn and gasped at the demon was stood before them  
  
****

****

****

**End of Chapter 20**

* * *

Dranzer: Quiet short?  
  
Starwarrior: Yeah, but it's good right?  
  
Dranzer: yup and Starwarrior won't continue unless she gets five reviews for this story, so read and review people! 


	21. Falling a sleep to a new world

Dranzer: Starwarrior is away at the moment, so I'm here to do the disclaimers and-

Echo: Hi!** smiles**

Dranzer: Who the hell are you?

Echo: SW's friend! **Is still smiling**

Dranzer: Erm... alright... you know she is busy? **raises a brow**

Echo: yeah! So I came here to do the disclaimers!

Dranzer: alright...

Echo: SW doesn't own beyblade even though she wishes to! **In the background Dranzer slaps her forehead**

Dranzer: this is going to be a long day... and thanks to those who review **she hands them cookies because she was told by her boss as she quickly starts the story**

****

****

**Onto Chapter 21**

* * *

KO was thrown to the ground as Draciel fell by her side, whimpering. As the demon chuckled as he looked down at KO.

"You not that tough to beat," KO laid on the ground as her emotionless eyes stared up at the sky. "Come here you!" The demon grabbed Draciel by the hair as she cried out in pain. The demon chuckled as the rain soon began to fall. Draciel's cries filled Ko's mind, as did the demon's laugh. KO narrowed her eyes as rain began to heal her wounds, but she lie there. An old memory came to her...

**Flash Back**

"You dishonour the rules just as Ladycat and Ignatius had done! For that, your mate shall suffer," said person in a cloak.

"What?" A young man with long slightly wavy blue hair, that looked somewhat like silver. He was chain to the ground, and he wore grey cargo pants with silver tunic as his hair had a bandana on it. "But why! She is innocent for this! I'm the one who should be punished!" Said the young man.

"And you are," He and other, who were in cloaks cleared the way as a girl with wild blonde hair, wearing a dress that looked to be came of the middle ages was thrown into the mud as it was raining.

She panted lightly as she looked around her and at the man. She had sad eyes as the men began to attack her.

"NO! Let her go!" Hissed the man. She cried out in pain as her lifeless body lied in the dirty.

"This could have been avoid if you only followed the rules, now that Naiya granddaughter is near death because of you,"

"Help me... KO..." muttered the girl. She began to reach out for the man as he stared at her.

"Draciel..." He mutters as he clenches his eyes tightly. "DRACIEL! I promise you! That one day, we well be together, but it won't be in this time!" He said sadly.

"KO... help..." cried the young girl as she closed her eyes. A whirlpool of water appears around her.

Then it shot up in the sky as it swallows her body, but as the man was going to turn to young guy. The whirlpool came down and swallowed the young man.

"What the?" The man backed away.

"My granddaughter wishes to be with this elder..." The men in cloak turn to look at Naiya. She had short silky looking blonde hair with a few freckles. Her outfit was made out of water as the whirl stay. Naiya slowly walked over to it and looked at the young man inside.

"Young KO; do you promise that one day you will be with my granddaughter one day?" KO looked at the woman.

"Yes, as my word as an elder. I promise to be with her..." tears rolled down his smooth face.

"Then be it, let the element of water heal your weakness..." Naiya muttered as the whirl gave a brilliant light and shot up into the sky as it disappear. KO laid their feeling nub as he stared up at the sky.....

**End of Flash back**

KO's pupils went into tiny slits as she shot up and blasted the demon away as Draciel sat on the ground panting lightly. KO had a silver aura surrounded her as she walked over to the demon, which groan as he sat up. KO had grabbed him by collar of his armour. Draciel's eyes widen in amaze as she watched KO.

"You dare hurt my mate?" The demon chuckled weakly saying he was only playing. "I don't think so! Shadow Night!" Everything was swallowed up by darkness as it all froze into place. There was a thin white line to make out objects as KO stared at the demon was the frozen in time.

"Heh, I always wonder what it would be like, when I did myself," smirk KO as she grabbed hold of the demon's head. "Time to return where you belong." KO narrowed her eyes as she blasted the Demon's head off and the rest of his body began to disappear in a purple flame. KO was going to regain time, but she felt another presents. She walked over to Draciel's frozen state. "I know you're out there! So might as well just show yourself!" hissed KO.

"My, my aren't we frisky." KO looked around to find the source of the voice. "But before you become one with your mate, you have to pay your duty to your master first. Am I right?" KO hissed as she blasted at random.

"Show yourself!"

"Heh, if you insist," A cloak figure appear before KO. He took off his cloak as KO raises a brow as she put her arms over her chest.

"Turpitude... I thought they dealt with you long time ago, but I guess you survive after all," said KO.

"Uh yes, and I believe you got your memories back?" smirk Turpitude as KO rolled her eyes.

"Look, even though were buds in the past, I won't go betraying my master," KO hissed as Turpitude raises a brow.

"But you didn't betray your friends, isn't Caitlyn, like a friend to you?" KO growled. "Heh, you will betray them, like you did thousand years ago because you love the power of the darkness KO," smiled Turpitude as he circle around her.

"KO, you can't help the way you feel. You want to be with Draciel don't you?" KO looked at Draciel, as she wore surprise and shocking expression. "Remember what promise her?" KO closed her eyes as the memory of Draciel dying was still fresh in her mind. "That when you guys meet, you well be together again?"

"Turpitude, don't push me..." KO muttered.

"Push? KO, I gave you everything you ever wanted! And a second as well! Do you think it really was the Starlights who had found you? You owe me..." Turpitude hissed as KO looked at Turpitude broadly.

"I owe you nothing Turpitude, what happen in the past is the past. I won't followed your way again," said KO.

"Fool!" Turpitude growled as KO looked over to the side. "Then be it! Go to your wrench humans! Even though they are destroy the ever planet we live on. It's their fault that they earth is dying! Just remember that..." Turpitude turned away as a dark portal open before him. He walked into it as it disappears. KO rolled her eyes as she snapped her fingers. The darkness disappears as time was back to normal.

"Bastard..." KO shook her head as she turns to Draciel, who looked around with a confused look.

"What happen? And where is the demon?" wonder Draciel as KO smiled softly. She walked over to her mate and helped her up. "KO? What's wrong?" KO took Draciel's hand and kissed her fingers.

"There is something I must do, but I'll wait here with you for the others to come," KO mutter softly as she sucked on the tip of Draciel's fingers.

"Alright..." Draciel had a sad look as KO careless her hand, which made her blush.

"Don't look like that baby. You know I don't like it when your sad," spoke KO as Draciel took a step closer to KO. KO wrapped her arms around Draciel as Draciel silently cry on her shoulder.

"I hope you make the right choice..." KO's eyes flash open wide as Draciel spoke those words.

**Mean while....**

On the ship, Linn stretched out as she rest her arm on the top of the couch that she and Unicolyon sighed happily and leaned against Linn.

"Man, don't you bit beast serve coffee on here?" wonder Linn as Daichi rolled his eyes.

"And what about the closing performances?" asked Emily as Ladycat came over to Linn and handed her cup of coffee.

"Uh, thanks dear, I was only joking..." Linn felt bad as she took the cup from Ladycat.

"None sense, and I believe Mimi well take care of the closing of the show," said Ladycat.

"How?"

"She would either call up the other bodyguards of the Starlights and get them to perform or she would use computer technology," Ladycat stated as Linn and Daichi stared at her blankly.

"I might be a bit beast, but I do know a thing or two about today's technology," said Ladycat as she walked over to the desk she was sitting at. Emily sighed as she walked over to the window and looked out. She lightly touches the window and tilled her head.

"Hey what's up Emily?" asked Mariah. Emily smiled softly as she turn to face the others.

"You know, when I join the NBB fan club. I just couldn't wait to spend time with the band, then I began to think. It was just probably going to be some practices and a party, but this... I have never except this," Emily spoke softly as Linn and Daichi looked at each and smiled.

"Well darling, this aren't always this complancated, but sometimes we party," smiled Linn.

"Yeah, Demon hunting is just one of the many things we do," grinned Daichi as Linn sipped more of her coffee.

"Well what else do you do?" asked Emily. Daichi was caught off guard by the question as he began to think.

"We work, train, taking schooling on line, practice, demon hunting, and uh..." Daichi stopped for a moment. "Oh yes and we visit the kids or they visit us!" Daichi smiled as Mariah, Tala, Emily, and Linn all looked at him.

"You have kids?" said Robert who was drinking tea. Oliver was playing chess with Enquire as Johnny was reading the newspaper.

"Uh yes, of course we have kids. There is Takao, who looks a lot like Kai, but has Tyson's personality. Yuri, who looks like Tala, but has Caitlyn's creativity. Rei has both of his parent's looks, and is a little emotional. Chibi Kai, who is actually a mini vision of Kai himself, but he is the hot head out of the group. Let's see, there is also Maxis, who is a female vision of Max, and Dandy. He's a bit hyper active... I'm surprise we didn't see them at the palace," said Daichi as they all blinked. Then they all stared at Tala.

"What?"

"You had a child with Caitlyn?" questioned Robert as Tala blushed and yelled he didn't.

"Oh, did I forget to mention, these are demon children. They are in preteens now." said Daichi (see! I didn't forget the children smiles)

"Demon children?" Emily questioned.

"Caitlyn or Tyson, well tell you. They explain it a lot better then me and Daichi could," said Linn as Daichi got a sweat drop.

"Linn.. do you have a child?" wonder Unicolyon.

"What? no, of course not! But someday I wish," smiled Linn as Unicolyon's eyes twinkle. She hugged Linn, who blush slightly.

"I knew a chosen a good mate!" Linn groaned.

"By the way Unicolyon, how long have you been around?" asked Ladycat. Unicolyon looked at her as she thought about it.

"Lets see, umm I been around for 1600 years, am I right Oliver dear?" asked Unicolyon as Oliver nodded.

"Good, then would you know anything about the ancient times when all bit beast, humans and Demons lived in peace?" asked Ladycat as she stood up and walked over to the pink bit beast.

"Um, let's see, well I know there was a palace, and I think that was Crystal palace. I'm not very sure, Griffolyon, what were the traditions back then?" asked Unicolyon.

"Well ever since the grand council made that new mating law. Things got out of hand," grunted Griffolyon.

"New mating law?" Unicolyon blinked in confusion.

"Yes, that only you were allows to mate with someone with in your same element. This had brought a great discomfort amongst the demons and Bit beast. And the humans who had magical powers, which I believe were the Starlights and their army," said Griffolyon.

"Really? Then happen?" wonder Linn as Ladycat sighed sadly.

"Well, there were many couples curse and destroy. And there is two I remember," Griffolyon looked over at Ladycat as did everyone else. "Yes, it was like it happens yesterday. I was a young lad, and so was Seaborg, well the memories of the past that is," said Griffolyon.

"Ladycat was upset when she heard the news about the new law, if I'm not mistake, but you don't have your memories do you..." said Griffolyon.

"Yes..." Ladycat said sadly. "As I came into this world, I was left with no memories, but I was filled with hatred and wanted revenge," Ladycat mutter bitterly.

"Yes, and I believe your lover was Ignatius," Ladycat had caught her breath as she clench her fist. "He agrees on the law because he thought you loved another," Griffolyon spoke softly as Ladycat shook slightly. Even though she didn't have her memories, each time she heard that name, she was filled with different emotions.

"But Ignatius didn't want the law, so his grandfather talked him into it as I heard. Young Dranzer also suffer from the law as well. Ignatius was her uncle and elder. One who is supposes to follow the law, but no. He and Ladycat rejoice in one stand as the council had punish them and everyone in their element...."

"What was the punishment?" wonder Unicolyon.

"For all those to be the animal they transform in. They could never be human..." Ladycat muttered coldly as the memories began to come back as the rain started to fall.

"I was upset... I couldn't believe my guardians would agreed to such a thing. They also bash us part..." Ladycat whimper as Griffolyon kept an eye on her.

"But there is bit beast today under your element able to come transform into their human state," said Unicolyon.

"Yes, that's after I got my revenge on the my guardians..." Ladycat closed her eyes tightly as she fell to the floor weeping.

"And who were your guardians..." Daichi dared to asked as Ladycat looked up at him. His eyes widen as he couldn't believe it. "They were.... The Starlights... weren't they, that's why Caitlyn's parents are dead! That's why her sister had hated her. She had unlock your spirit and you took over her body!" Linn's eyes widen as Unicolyon gasped.

"I was angry damn it! I wanted my revenge!" cried Ladycat as Daichi looked down at her. It was this bit beast, who had cause his dear loved to suffer.

"But that's not all did, was it..." Ladycat broken into a sob. "Tell me! Is this evil your fault too! TELL ME!"

"It is!" Ladycat yelled at Daichi as everyone stared at Ladycat in surprise. "I killed my master's parents with her hands. And I unlash the demon, which now is after the diamond! But with the help of my brother. He took over Tyson's body as he killed his mother."

"But your job to protect your master," said Daichi.

"I'm a fucking elder! I don't need a master!" sobbed Ladycat. "I never meant to chosen one, but since they locked me into this form, I had to. I took pity on Caitlyn, and became her Bitbeast..." Ladycat held herself.

"You didn't pity her, she had the power for you to become human. She and Tyson as well, but since she was a girl. She able to transform into your human form, that's why you stayed with her, didn't you?"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Ladycat slammed her fist to the floor as Daichi was going to say something. He was frozen over by darkness as everyone else around Ladycat was. "I just wanted to be with Ignatius, was that so much to ask?" Ladycat waited for a reply as she looked up. "Huh? What the?" Ladycat quickly stood up and rushed over to the window. ".... KO... You were also a elder and wanted revenge as well. What have I done..." Ladycat cried.

"Hey what's going on! Why the hell is everything stopped?" Salamulyon came rushing down to the main deck. Ladycat looked behind her and stared at Salamulyon with widen eyes.

"How can you-..."

"Ladycat, what has happen?" Ladycat gasped as she cover her mouth. "Ladycat..." Ladycat quickly bolted, as Salamulyon grabbed a hold of her as she pound his chest .

"Let me go! Let me go!" she cried out.

"Hey! stop it-" Ladycat stopped and took off his hat, bandana, and eye patch and threw them to the ground. Salamulyon stood before her, he had red spike hair, which looked to glow, and a soft features. "Are you going to-" Ladycat had slapped him. Salamulyon groaned as he turn to face her. " Are you done yet?" he asked her harshly.

"No, but go on..." She mutter bitterly as Salamulyon sighed as she looked away.

"Ladycat please... look at me," he said. She hissed as he grabbed a hold of her chin and force her to look at him. "Look, I couldn't let you know it was me because the council had found out, they could have destroy you," said Ignatius.

"So you lied to me? No wonder I felt a strange force from Johnny when Caitlyn first met him. It was you wasn't it!"

"Look, I'm sorry, I couldn't let you know," said Ignatius.

"So you made a deal with them didn't you..." Ignatius sighed. "Fuck! I fucking hate you!" Ladycat screech as she begin to punch his chest and started to cry again. "I hate you! I HATE YOU... Why...." Her punches weaken as she felt knees getting weak. Ignatius put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't the council who I made a deal with," She slowly raise her head to look at up. "You don't remember much do you..." Ignatius smiled at her as he wipe her tears away with her thumb. "Do you remember a band of privates?" Ladycat slowly nodded her head. "I was second in the common along with elder of Metal. Turpitude had promises that one day we would be able to be with our love ones. Of course I didn't believe it at first, but the elder of metal had told me into it. Oh how I waited to see you again, and felt your presents from Caitlyn. I knew that he kept his promise, and look at you..."

Ladycat sniffled as stared up into his ruby colour eyes. They had lining of yellow around them. "You almost human, but I like you this way." Ignatius touch her cat ears as she dropped her gaze and stared at his chest. "They are so cute, heh, Ladycat?" Ladycat leaned against Ignatius and purred softly. Ignatius blushes as he feels Ladycat's breast and starts getting a nosebleed.

"Oh Ignatius..." Ladycat looks up at him. "This is... YOU PERVERT!" Ladycat slaps him so hard that he goes flying across the room. He noses his nose and chuckles weakly. "Don't talk to me if you're going to think that way!" hissed Ladycat as she began to walk away. Ignatius sighs as he so close on getting sum. He gathers up his things and becomes Salamulyon once again as the dark disappears in a blink of an eyes.

"And! Hey where did she go?" Daichi looked around and see Ignatius. "Hey, did you see where Ladycat went?"

"Uh... I think she went up to the deck," said Ignatius as Daichi raise a brow.

"Why is there a handprint on your cheek?" asked Daichi as Ignatius chucked weakly.

"Oh um... this it's uh... umm... got to go!" Ignatius disappears up the stairs as Daichi wonders as he looks at Linn, who shuggles her shoulder as Johnny mutters about having a weird Bitbeast.

**Crystal Palace**

Tyson runs down the hallway and burst through the doors as the rest of the group looks around.

"It appears to be a forest," said Ray as they slowly enter in more. Tyson looked around as Max walked pass him.

"Max?" Max walked over to pink little flower and smelt it.

"Hmm... someone has put a lot of care into garden," Max smiled softly as he reach up to touch the flower. "So pretty..." Kai, Tyson, and Ray looked at each other then over to Max.

"Uh Max? are you alright?" asked Ray. Max looked up from the flower and smiled at others.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Ray walked over to Max and put his hand to his forehead.

"Well you do seem kind of warm, hey guys, what do you say we stay in here for the tonight?" asked Ray.

"Oh can we! Please?" asked Max as Ray got a sweat drop.

"Well Tyson, this is your call," said Kai.

"Hey wait for us!" They all looked down the hallway of the open door. Dranzer, Dragoon and Driger came flying in as the door slam shut and closed behind them.

"Well, I guess now we don't have a choice," said Tyson as Kai got a sweat drop and groaned. Dranzer growled as she pushed Dragoon and Driger off of her. Then when she looked around, her eyes widen.

"This place..."

"Yeah beautiful! Isn't it?" Max sighed heavenly as Dranzer got a sweat drop.

"Man, there is no doubt that you're gay," Dranzer mutter until she felt Dragoon's feelings. "Dragoon is everything okay?" Dragoon looked around as Driger looked at him.

"Someone or something is watching us..." Dragoon's eyes shifted.

"Well no kidding!" said Tyson as Dragoon looked at his master.

"No, I'm not talking about your mother, but we should go looked for a safe place to hide," said Dragoon as he stood up and began to walk. The others looked at each other and followed. As they walked, Max was cling onto Ray's arm and kept on pointing at the different kinds of flowers as Ray chuckled weakly. "Sh!" They all stop and listen.

"Why is everyone quiet?" asked Max.

"Can't you hear it?" wonder Dragoon.

"Hear what?" wonder Max.

"Shut up! I think I hear what Dragoon is hearing," said Kai. They all blinked as he walked into the bushes motioning for the others to follow. Soon they began to hear guitar playing.

Walking further in, and stop. There sitting on a sun flower was animal like vision of preteen Kai. He had rabbit ears and somewhat of feet. He also had the shark fins on his face as wing appear and blew is scarf giving the view a drama look because he a sad playing a song and singing softly to himself.

"Can I help you?" He asked, which startle the group as they were well hidden in the bushes. The boy continue to play as he glance up and sighed. "You might as well come out before the forest attacks you."

"What the hell?" There was a snap of whip sound as Tyson coming running out of the bushes rubbing his sore bottom.

"Why hello Father," smiled the boy as Tyson looked at the kid and smiled softly.

"Kaiko.... is this your bedroom?" wonder Tyson as boy name Kaiko smiled.

"No, I come here to relax, so are your friends coming or is the garden going to have to attack them?" wonder Kaiko. In flash they were all in the clearing as Tyson got a sweat drop and grumble about being whipped.

"Hey, I know you!" said Dranzer as she walked over to the boy. He gave her a small smiled. "You Caitlyn's demon kid, but... didn't you have neko features?" wonder Dranzer as she looked over the Kaiko.

"Neko features," they it hit them all as Driger and Dragoon looked somewhat confused.

"Uh yes, neko Kai, were you known as," said Ray as he walked over to Kaiko, who rolled his eyes.

"Yes well or as chibi Kai, but since the tournament, I and my brothers have been reformatted and I'm known as Kaiko now," said the boy.

"You sure grown," said Tyson as he looked over at the boy.

"Yes well, with these animal parts, it forces my body to grown, and I'm only four years old in human age, almost getting year old for demons, but it well be a while for my demon powers to kick in. Would you guys like to sleep?" wonder Kaiko.

"No, we are trying get away from grandma and get to Caitlyn!" blurted Tyson.

"Get to Caitlyn? She here?" Kaiko looked slightly confused. Tyson nodded. "My, my isn't that interesting. Well this room is very special, it's protected so that demons and angels can't enter, so you don't have to worry about Grandma, but where is Caitlyn?" wonder Kaiko.

"Well, I'm not sure, we were hoping you could help us," said Dranzer as Kaiko sighed. Kai raise a brow, this kid was too much like him and it was creeping him out.

"Fine, follow me," Kaiko got up from his flower as he walked over to the bushes. He muttered something and a path appear before them as they stared in all. (Except Kaiko that is.) They walked down the path as Max and Ray looked at the strange plants. Dranzer walks beside Kaiko, which made Kai, raise a brow. "Okay were here," said Kaiko. They looked around. It was a lake, which seems to had go on forever as there was huge willow tree, which Kaiko sat on the roots.

"Okay, how is this suppose to help us find Caitlyn?" asked Dragoon as Kaiko glared at Dragoon.

"Parentally, you don't understand the this palace," snapped Kaiko. Dragoon looked slightly surprise by Kaiko new attitude. "Show them what they want to see..." Kaiko muttered. A birdbath appear in front of them, which appear to be made out of vines as in the water looked to be a window. They leaned over and saw Caitlyn was laying in a bed and was glowing as the other starlight siblings seem to be busy. Meko was typing away as Jessie was keeping track of Caitlyn condition as Ashley talked to her father.

"But where is she?" wonder Tyson as he looked at Caitlyn's face as she looked to be in pain. Kaiko leaned against the tree truck as Dranzer looked at him worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Kaiko's eyes were gloss over as he stared at the image of Caitlyn.

"She not going to make it, is she..." Kaiko muttered as Dranzer sucked on her breath.

"Now don't say that, you must have faith," said Dranzer as Kaiko looked at her.

"Faith? Faith in what?" Kaiko hissed. Kaiko felt angry as he stood up. He begin to walk away as Dragoon called out to him as Dranzer told him to leave Kaiko alone.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me!" Dragoon grabbed a hold of Kaiko's arm. Kaiko looked at Dragoon and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, but I wish to ignore you. Now if you please, you must sleep now!" Kai clench his teeth.

"Sleep! How can anyone sleep..." Dragoon's eyes rolled back as he fell into Kaiko's arms. The others fell onto the ground as Kaiko looked broadly at them as he narrowed his eyes.

"How pathetic, you wish to save her and yet you fall a sleep to the simplest spell, but you need it. All of you have been stressed." Kaiko dropped Dragoon to the floor as he walked over to Tyson. He got saddle on his hips as he tilled his head to the side. "You have been tainted by a demon..." Kaiko leaned over to he was above Tyson's face. "So beautiful and yet so fragile... You have so much angry within you, if you don't watch your self, it's going to explode... I wonder what Caitlyn would say to that, hmmm... Tell me father are you happy with your life? Does Kai make you happy? Are you even happy at all?" Kaiko smirked as he got up and left them to their dreams.

****

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter 21 **

Dranzer: Read and Review people-

Echo: Why are you trying end the story so quickly? **blinks innocently**

Dranzer: Because the people are waiting for the next chapter, which is going to be a lot better then this one, so they don't....

Echo: **falls a sleep on at the desk she is sitting at as she drools**

Dranzer: **sweat drop** Oh man... can someone get me some coffee and notify me when Miss Starwarrior comes back? Thanks **she sips her coffee** R and R Ppl


	22. I promise to protect you

Dranzer: NOOO! Starwarrior isn't back yet! But she did send me this email of the next chapter **smiles softly as she is sitting at desk with a laptop and Echo pop up beside her**

Echo: Emails are like friendship! They always tell you how our friends are doing! **Smiles brightly**

Dranzer: Yeah... sure what ever you like... **smiles nervously as a sweat drop appears on her head **Wanna do the disclaimers?

Echo: YAY! Disclaimers are like friendship too! They are soo warm, and fuzzy! Like bunnies! **Cheers**

Dranzer: **raises a brow as she looks at Echo**

Echo: Starwarrior doesn't own beyblade even though she wishes with all her mighty! **She says cheerfully**

Dranzer: **rubs her forehead** Oh man, the boss is going to kill me when she finds this out. **Groans as she looks at the email she got from Starwarrior** Oh yes, she also wants to thank-

Echo: Miss! Eleven girl! **She claps her hands as Dranzer gets a sweat drop**

Dranzer: It's Elven-girl10 You idiot!

Echo: Huh? **Blinks innocent as her brain tries to process the information**

Dranzer: Her name is Elven, not eleven! All right? Do you not understand?

Echo: **her brain is still trying to figure what is Dranzer saying as Dranzer gets a huge sweat drop**

Dranzer: sighs Anyway, Starwarrior likes to thank Elven-girl10, Fireie Gurl, and T.k-Kon for their reviewers. **She hands them eacha chocolate pie**

Echo: PIE! Can I have some! **Asks sweetly as Dranzer looks at her**

Dranzer: Erm... it's for the reviewers you know...

Echo: Reviews are like a friendship! So is pie! It's warm-

Dranzer: Onto the story people! Enjoy! **Runs way from Echo as she continues say how pie is like friendship**

****

****

**Onto Chapter 22**

* * *

"Hee, hee, pretty blue hair..." came a soft voice as Tyson gave a groan. Then he felt someone poke his face.

"Hmm... five more minutes Cat..." Tyson grumble.

"Five minutes? Five minutes to what Tyson?" Said the voice.

"Five min- wha..." Tyson slowly open his eyes as a blur figure was sitting on top of him. When his vision came clear, Caitlyn was saddle on his hips staring at him with her innocent eyes. "Cat?" Caitlyn smiled as she nodded. "But- You were- And then!" Tyson had sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" he asked.

He wasn't in the garden anymore, but he was in a bedroom. A hotel bedroom, as he looked back at Caitlyn. She had one of his work shirts on with her black cargo pants. Her hair was done up, in it's usually style.

"We're at the rose hotel in your hotel room, Ty!" smiled Caitlyn as Tyson grasp a hold of her head.

"They told me that you were going to die. What happen?" Tyson looked into her two colour eyes. Caitlyn press their foreheads together as she gave him a loving smile.

"Well this is all I could remember, so don't get all cocky with me either!" Caitlyn poked Tyson's nose with her index finger as he tilled his head slightly. He blinked at her in surprise as she began her story "I was staring up at the ceiling as my body felt like it was on fire...

Caitlyn was lying surgery table as five baseball size black balls floated around her. They had a red glasses part to them as they watch Caitlyn toss and turn on the table. She was trapped down as bread of sweat slide down the side of her face.

"Arg! Father! Everything burns, it burns!" Caitlyn cried out in pain as Edward floated over to the table.

"I know Caitlyn, but we have to test your ability how long you can live..." Edward said coldly as Caitlyn slowly open her eyes.

"Father?..."

"Caitlyn... Your going to have to die." Caitlyn's pupils went tiny as Ashley watches the heart monitor. The waves grew faster as Ashley raises a brow.

"Caitlyn, you need not to stress or going to exhaust yourself." Said Ashley as Caitlyn looked at her.

"Not stress? YOU FUCKING DON'T WANT ME TO STRESS!" Caitlyn yelled as the heart monitor blow up, which made Ashley, jumped; along with the one of the black balls, which exploded.

"As concluded, she is using more of her brain then any of us," said Meko.

"How much?" wonder Jessie as Edward looked over at his son. In the background Ashley took a fire extinguisher to put out the blown up machines.

"Well for a normal Witch like her, it should be only be 45 percent or 50 percent," said Meko.

"And...?" asked Edward.

"She is almost using her full brain power, there is only one percent left,"

"What!"

"That's can't be!" Edward and Jessie were shocked as Ashley threw the red fire extinguisher to the floor as she walked over to Caitlyn.

"What the hell did I say! Fucking damn well clam down!" Ashley slapped Caitlyn as her face was whipped to the side. "If you don't bloodly hell clam down, your going to blow this place up!" growled Ashley as Caitlyn slowly turn her head to the ceiling. She took deep breathes as she narrowed her eyes. Ashley went over to the computer and she began to type on it. A secret passage open up as another black ball came out to replace the other one. A computer screen popped put from the big one as Ashley caught it. Ashley looked it at and her eyes widen.

"What the hell..." She slowly looked over at Caitlyn as did the others. Caitlyn clench her fist as she closed her eyes tightly. She yelled out in pain as computer and monitors began to blow up. Jessie and Ashley nervously moved away from the machines as Caitlyn panted again.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! YOU BASTARDS!" Caitlyn curse as she began to the lifted the table she was on. Edward's eyes widen as he quickly push the table down as Caitlyn struggle to get free.

"Damn it Meko! I order you to disable her powers!" growled Edward.

"I did, she must have broken free from my spell," said Meko as Ashley went over to help her father as the table bounce around; Caitlyn was jerking around which wasn't much help of her sister and father.

"Well if you fucking damn well have to take control of her mind! Then do it!" growled Edward as Meko nodded. He walked over to the end of the table as a strange blue aura began to surround him. Jessie watched Caitlyn painfully as she struggle.

"Master Edward!" came a young ghost as she floated threw the walls and over to Edward.

"What is it Kathy?"

"Tyson and the others in the garden area along with Kaiko," said the little red hair girl.

"Kaiko? Well maybe he can keep them away from here! Jessie!" Jessie quickly torn her glaze away from Caitlyn and looked at her father.

"Yes?"

"Help Ashley on trying to clam down Cat! I'm going to the garden with Kathy!" Jessie nodded as she went beside Edward and pushed down on Caitlyn.

"Like this?"

"Yes, that's my niece!" Edward smiled as he kissed Jessie's forehead as he quickly left with the little ghost.

Jessie watched them left as she let out a sighed. Her gaze return as she looked down at Caitlyn, who had a strangle blue aura surrounding her. The table soon stopped moving as Ashley looked at it nervously then over at Meko.

"Is it safe?"

"It should be," said Meko as he powered down. Ashley sighed in relief as she took her hands off of Caitlyn.

"Man, who would thought that she would have so much power," said Ashley as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"She has half..." Ashley and Meko turn to Jessie. "She has half remember... Tyson is the other half of the chosen one. With the both of them together, they hold this mighty power..." Jessie stared into Caitlyn's empty eyes. "If we're not careful, the power can be used for evil..." Jessie looked down at her hands as she began to tremble.

"Jessie..." Ashley looked concern at her cousin. Jessie clenched her eyes close as she grip the fabric of Caitlyn's coat.

"I'm sorry Ashley, but I think it's wrong on what you and Edward are doing to Caitlyn! She is not animal!" shouted Jessie.

"No kidding! Do you think I enjoy?" Jessie looked slightly confused as tears were at the edge of her eyes. "Look Jessie! We are doing to this measure Caitlyn power, so if she does turn to the dark side, we know what we are up against,"

"Really? but why would she turn to the dark side?" wonder Jessie as she looked down at Caitlyn.

"I-" Caitlyn got her pupils back as she yelled out in pain. A force of energy sent the siblings crashing into walls

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Caitlyn had arch her back off the table as she sent another energy force, but this one went through the palace.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Edward had just finish putting the sleeping spell on Tyson and the gang as he pinned up against the wall along with the little ghost.

Kaiko was walking away from his DNA parents when sense a force coming. He quickly ran over to Tyson and held close as he set up a force field to protect him and Tyson as others went flying through the air. Kaiko growled as he used about all of his energy to stop the attack from hurting him or Tyson. He fell to his knees panting heavily as sweat fell and landed on the dirty soil.

"Mother...." Kaiko grip the soil as he yelled out. He quickly got to his feet and ran to ward the entrance of the garden.

"Kaiko...." Tyson was sleepy as he watched Kaiko run. He also watch the demon child protected him. Tyson closed his eyes letting sleep swallow him.

Kaiko skidded out of the door, which the Edward and Kathy were on the flooring panting.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kaiko growled as Edward slowly raise his head to meet Kaiko's gaze. Kaiko slowly walked over to Edward.

"We are testing your mother's abilities," said Edward as Kaiko grabbed Edward by the collar.

"You fucker! You told me, you were going to save her!" growled Kaiko as he narrowed his eyes.

"We are! But we have to see how long she can last against the poison," said Edward as he grabbed hold of Kaiko's hands.

"Feh! You pathetic old fool! You don't even have the energy to stand up, how to except to beat me?" Kaiko raise a brow. The two just stared at each other as Kaiko threw Edward back down.

"Arg, how did you react, so fast to that?" wonder Edward as he rubbed his neck. Kaiko rolled his eye as he looked to the side.

"I have DNA of a demon, Caitlyn, Tyson, and Kai. Mostly Kai, as you can see. Maybe if you study Kai a bit, you might know thing or two about me. Now if you excuse me. I have to see if my mother is alright!" Kaiko ran down the hall away as Edward stared down at the floor.

"How could she..." Edward began to think of Caitlyn as she creature the plans for the life of the demon children. Each of them would have a piece of her DNA and a selected Demon. "My baby..." Edward whispered as he leaned against the wall.

**Back at the lab**

"What the hell was that?" Meko groaned as he slowly open his eyes as he stared in shocked at Caitlyn who was still struggling to get free. "Meko! I thought you said it was safe? Why the hell nearly took all of our life force to block that!" growled Ashley as Meko slowly stood up and walked over to Caitlyn. Ashley watched him walked by as Jessie groaned in pain. She open her eyes to see Caitlyn still in pain.

"Caitlyn?" Meko looked down at Caitlyn's flushed face as she had eyes clench closed.

"It hurts! DAMN IT HURTS!" tears stream down Caitlyn's face. Caitlyn slowly open her eyes as she stared at Meko. "I don't want to die... Meko..." Caitlyn pleaded.

The sight made Meko's heart sank as he closed his eyes and looked away. "I'm sorry Cat, but..." _Am I really going to reject giving my life to her? She owns the Corporation, and there really is no need for me to be alive..._ Caitlyn moaned in pain as she turn her stare at the ceiling. (A/N: She must really like the ceiling.)

"So... that's it then..." Caitlyn muttered in a whisper as Meko quickly turn to look at her. Jessie quickly got to her feet as did Ashley. Caitlyn closed here eyes as the tears slide down her heated skin. "I understand... Because it's my destiny to die anyway," Caitlyn let out a sob. " Just promise to take care of Tyson please!" cried Caitlyn.

"Cat! No!" Meko leaned over as he hover over her face.

"Meko..." Caitlyn stared into his deep blue eyes.

"Cat! Please, hang on! I'm sorry, but I'm just scared..." Tears trail down Meko's face as he rest his head on her chest. "I"m so scare Cat!" Meko weep as Ashley stared in shocked. Jessie frowned as she walked over to Meko and Caitlyn.

"If Meko won't do it then I will!" stated Jessie as Meko and Ashley looked at her in surprise as Caitlyn was shocked.

"Wow Jessie, that's pretty noble of you," said Ashley.

"Yeah well, as her older sister, I would think, you be the one dying for her," said Jessie as Ashley got a sweat drop.

"Boy, don't you know how to rub it in," Ashley clench her hand into a fist as a vein pop out from it.

"So Meko, how do I give my life to save Caitlyn's?" asked Jessie. Meko looked at her blankly as he tilled his head.

"You mean, you don't know how?" Ashley and Jessie fell over as Caitlyn whimper in pain.

"Well no dun! If I did, I would have done it long time ago!" growled Jessie.

"SHUT UP! SHUT! UP! Please! Just shut up!" whimpered Caitlyn as she continue to cry. They all looked at her. "Oh..." Caitlyn gasped. "It hurt so much, that it has done numb..." She muttered. Jessie quickly undone her straps as Caitlyn slowly turn over to her side.

"Cat?" Jessie kneeled, so she look into Caitlyn's eyes. She gasped as she notices there was no pupils. " Cat? Cat are you okay?" Jessie asked frankly.

"It hurts so much..." Caitlyn held herself as she curled up into a ball. Jessie backed away and looked over at Meko.

"Tell me how to save her!" snarled Jessie as Ashley and Meko were caught off guard by this new side of Jessie. "Tell me how to save her or else," Jessie narrowed her eyes as she began to glow.

"I'm sorry Jess, I don't know how! I-" Caitlyn cried out in pain as a white beam of light shot through the roof of the lab and kept on going. It surrounded her body as Kaiko came jumping into the lab, and onto the table that Caitlyn was on.

"I won't let you die like this mother! You mean to much to me!" Kaiko pulled Caitlyn into his embrace as he careless her hair. He shut his eyes tightly as he grip her soft silk hair. "Your not going to die... promise to always protect you... like Papa Ray..." Tears steam down Kaiko's face as he kissed his mother's cheek. Her eyes were lifeless as her life force began to leave her body. "You will live..." He mutter quiet as he began to chant a spell.......

****

**End of Chapter 22 **

* * *

Dranzer: Well I got notice from my boss, saying this is the end of Tyson's new life! And there well be a sequel to this, and well be call-

Echo: THE FIGHT FOR THE BEY BLADE DIAMOND! **screams at the top of her lungs**

Dranzer: Ah!** falls over from the loudness as she covers her ears**

Echo: Yelling is like friendship!

Dranzer: yeah... and I think you broke my ear drum. **She rubs her ear**

Echo: Yay! Broken is like friendship!

Dranzer: -.- don't you ever shut up?

Echo: nope! besides, what is shut up? **she blinks innocently**

Dranzer: Erm... Here! eat this chicken bone, well don't chew it, just swallow it! okay! **smiles**

Echo: won't I die though?

Dranzer: of course not! **keeps on smiling**

Echo: Okay!** she swallows the huge chicken bone and begins to choke** arg! choking is like... ack! friend-ship! **falls over dead**

Dranzer: anyway, if anyone is still confused by the demon children, just write in your review what had confuse you, and I'll email it to Starwarrior! **smiles** Read and review as well people! **waves as Echo comes back to life, which freaks the hell out of Dranzer**


End file.
